


【歪宽】Obsession

by vekol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 78,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol
Summary: Toni is obsessed with Marco. Marco becomes obsessed with the idea that an Omega needs an Alpha.ABO，Beta歪 x Omega宽，职场AU又狗血又作又xjb折腾谈恋爱





	1. Chapter 1

若是用厄齐尔的话来形容的话，罗伊斯就是对于第二性别缺乏概念到过于天真的那种人。

Beta里也有些人对于信息素气味相对敏感，然而罗伊斯——姑且不论这是幸运或是不幸——并不在其中，他对于信息素气味堪称迟钝，最有印象的信息素气味还是多年前还在大学的时候，学校里一个Omega意外发情了，把自己反锁在教学大楼的厕所里老半天，闹得整栋楼荷尔蒙正旺盛的学生躁动不安。那股Omega成熟的馥郁甜味虽然只是隐隐约约地飘散在空气里，却让一向对信息素迟钝的罗伊斯都不禁心里有些酥软。

香香甜甜的、需要人保护的柔软的Omega真好啊，当时罗伊斯忍不住在心中感叹，他自知这样的感叹其实没什么道理，但这也不是他能控制的。

不过罗伊斯连那个Omega长什么样子都不知道，那也是此前他唯一一次意识到Omega信息素气味的时候了。他的两个姐姐一个是Alpha，另一个和他一样是Beta，罗伊斯从小到大也没察觉出什么不同，如今第二性别在德国属于隐私的一环，抑制剂和信息素阻隔剂又和安全套一样随手可得，罗伊斯也就那么一次碰上身边有Omega发情，他只能凭借着记忆中的一点气味本能地在自己心中描绘一个虚无缥缈的Omega样貌。

“大白天的别发愣啊，Marco。”厄齐尔不知道什么时候走到他身边，捏了下他的肩膀，“中午一起出去吃饭？”

厄齐尔这一下力道不轻，罗伊斯被他捏得猝不及防，吃痛地低叫一声：“我靠，Mesut你这下手也太重了……”

厄齐尔算是罗伊斯身边第一个玩得好、又对于自己是Omega这件事直言不讳的同事兼朋友。他闻不到厄齐尔身上的信息素气味，是不是香香甜甜的他不知道，至少第一印象厄齐尔还挺符合罗伊斯想象中那种需要保护的Omega的，不过这种事情罗伊斯自然是不可能和厄齐尔说的。

罗伊斯进入这间公司后第一个项目做到一半，对口的产品经理就病了一个月，当时所有人都忙得分身乏术，厄齐尔万不得已也只能一个人把程序员和产品经理的活都一并揽来做，那阵子天天和罗伊斯一块加班到深夜才走，两人连带因此发展出了患难情谊来。

罗伊斯把电脑关上，揽着厄齐尔的肩膀和他一起向外走，恰好按住一班空了的电梯往下：“你找我吃饭给我发个短信就行了，不用专程跑上来。”

厄齐尔不给面子地翻了个白眼：“我哪那么闲，我们技术部最近又招了不少新人，四楼的会议室都不够用了，碰巧上来开会才来找你的。”

“又招了新人？哪个组还缺人啊？”

“一半都去了Toni那个组，上头是真的挺重视他负责的那款产品的，听说－－”

厄齐尔话还没说完，电梯叮地一声在四楼停下了，厄齐尔当即机警地打住，不再继续说下去，电梯门打开，一个人走进来和两人打了声招呼，罗伊斯忍不住转头和厄齐尔对看了一眼。

还真是说人人到。

厄齐尔基于同楼层同部门的同事情谊礼貌性地开口邀约：“一起去吃饭吗Toni？”

克罗斯笑了笑，摇摇头拒绝了：“不了，我半小时后还得回来开会，下次吧。”

这天中午罗伊斯和厄齐尔去吃了一家附近新开的土耳其菜，还没吃完，罗伊斯放在桌上的手机震了一下，是一条新的短信，罗伊斯有预感自己知道是谁发来的，他抬起头瞄了一眼坐在对面的厄齐尔，还是没忍住马上点开来读了。

TK：你老是和Mesut混在一起还天天一块吃饭我会吃醋的。

罗伊斯立刻就笑了。

罗伊斯和克罗斯第一次见面是在三年前一次公司允许员工携伴参加的派对上，当时公司已经有将近两百多人，克罗斯是一款AI产品的产品经理，两人平时没有半点业务交集，不知道对方也是很正常的事情。那天他们在露台碰上便单独闲聊了一会，克罗斯先前在派对上远远地看见罗伊斯和厄齐尔形影不离的模样，起初还以为罗伊斯是厄齐尔带来的家眷，把罗伊斯笑得差点都直不起腰了。

“说起来，”好几个月之后罗伊斯忽然想起这事，坐在床边笑着捏了捏克罗斯的腰，弯着一双眼睛促狭地问：“你当时都还没跟我说上一句话就这么注意我了啊？”

“不行吗？”克罗斯捉住罗伊斯在他腰上作怪的手，看都没看他一眼，继续专心致志低着头玩手机，一边平铺直叙地回答：“你好看啊，不够好看还怎么当我男朋友。”

不知为什么，每次克罗斯理直气壮地说着这种情话时，面上表情愈是冷静就愈让罗伊斯心痒难耐，这一次也不例外，于是他索性反手将克罗斯拉向自己，接着便一点也不客气地将对方压在床头吻了下去。

那一次公司派对上克罗斯搞清楚了他们事实上是同事，两人之间碍于同事关系，一边私下联系来往，一边还装模作样地维持了好几个月若有似无的暧昧，直到一次周末罗伊斯去克罗斯家和他一起熬夜看NBA－－或者说，陪克罗斯看NBA，鉴于罗伊斯此行实在有些醉翁之意不在酒－－之后在克罗斯家睡了一晚，隔天早上离开时克罗斯斜倚在自家门边，打着哈欠和他道别，没有上发胶的刘海松松软软地垂在额前，罗伊斯能闻见克罗斯身上那股清新的橄榄香气，当时罗伊斯都没搞懂那是克罗斯的沐浴露还是香水的气味，总之很好闻，特别是在那个瞬间，让罗伊斯不由得心旌摇曳，倾身吻在克罗斯的唇上。

罗伊斯吻得很轻，克罗斯的嘴唇就像自己心中满溢的感情一样柔软得让他不知如何是好，几乎有些手足无措，然而下一秒克罗斯便双手搂紧他的脖颈将他拉向自己，吮吻着罗伊斯的下唇加深了这个吻。

那天是周日，窗外难得地阳光明媚，于是他们把握这美好假日整整一天的时间，在克罗斯家中的双人床上干了个爽。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗血失败拉灯失败的车，有前任提及

他们是吻着拥着一路跌跌撞撞地摸索着回到克罗斯家的卧室的，这一路把两人都折腾得气喘吁吁，却又兴奋得要命，等到他们纠缠着倒回床上，身下都已经起了反应，直挺挺地抵在彼此的大腿根部。罗伊斯总觉得克罗斯身上那股香气变得更加浓郁了，让他不由得着迷地一边舔吻着克罗斯的颈侧一边模模糊糊地嘟哝：“唔……你身上什么味道这么香……”

克罗斯被吻得也有些意乱情迷，双手沿着罗伊斯肩胛骨线条来回抚弄，听见他的话也只是下意识地应了一声：“什么……嘶……”

他的语言都还没组织好，就被自己发出的抽气声打断了，罗伊斯一手探到他的胯间，隔着柔软的居家裤不轻不重地揉弄着他下身半硬不软的器官，手法要命又磨人，让克罗斯忍不住往前凑了下，像是催促一样地想得到更多的快感。他的反应让罗伊斯忍不住愉悦地笑着将他的耳垂含住，低声说：“你硬了。”

这不是废话吗。克罗斯心想，然而罗伊斯带着喘息的柔软嗓音直接从耳边传来，还是让他不禁敏感地缩了一下肩膀，他索性不服气地用膝盖去顶罗伊斯牛仔裤档部同样隆起的轮廓：“说得好像你就不硬一样。”

克罗斯这一下顶得罗伊斯低喘一声，一手直接一点也不跟他客气地拉过克罗斯的手覆在自己的勃起上，另一手顺着克罗斯的裤头滑了进去，礼尚往来地将他握住，又笑着凑到他耳边说：“嗯，都因为你。”

克罗斯意味不明地哼笑了一声没回话，倒是没怎么犹豫地直接双手并用地开始抚弄他的性器，后来又嫌罗伊斯身上的牛仔裤碍事，便拉开他的裤链把他的裤子给扒了，罗伊斯配合得很，与此同时还将两人身上的衣服也脱了，很快他们便脱得不着一缕，赤条条地重新抱在一块，急切地顺着对方终于完全展露在眼前的每一寸肌肤反复抚摸，光是单纯感受到彼此的体温这件事都能带来快感。

罗伊斯的一手将两人阴茎一并圈住上下撸动，克罗斯往下看了一眼，也学着他的动作覆了上来，修长好看的手指握在胀得通红硬挺的性器上套弄的视觉刺激实在过于强烈，罗伊斯眼前忽地浮现克罗斯抱着笔记本打字时双手在键盘上敲得飞快的画面，不免有种性幻想成真的满足感，直将胸腔填得满满胀胀的。他有些着急地伸手探到克罗斯的性器下方，按揉着敏感的会阴处的同时还将囊袋托在掌心里抚弄着，克罗斯被他这一下弄得闷哼一声，前额抵在他的肩上像是脱水的鱼一样大口大口地喘息着，罗伊斯听着他的声音觉得真的忍不住了，手上动作没停，一边抬起头来张望了下：“嗯……Toni，你家有没有润滑？”

克罗斯的意识被快感冲击得有些朦朦胧胧的，多费了一点时间才反应过来：“什么……润滑剂？不用，我发情期快到了，你直接进来应该没关系……”

罗伊斯哦了一声，从善如流地把他推到床上躺好，下一秒忽然动作一滞：“等等，你刚刚说……发情期？Toni，你是Omega？”

克罗斯仰躺在床上由下而上地看着罗伊斯，罗伊斯面上的表情既困惑又惊讶，他不由得觉得好笑：“我没说过我不是吧？”

“我……我一直以为你是Beta…………”

“不管是谁你都以为是Beta。”克罗斯毫不留情地揭穿他，罗伊斯直接就沉默地回不上话了，克罗斯不由得又笑了，半坐起身主动凑过来亲了他一下，“没关系，我也喜欢你这一点，Marco。”

“我只是觉得有点神奇……”罗伊斯低下头来，忽然像是对待什么精致脆弱的工艺品一般，一边审视着一边用拇指指腹轻轻蹭了下他的脸颊，“不过我没有和Omega，呃……”

“你没有和Omega上过床？”克罗斯理所当然地帮他把后面的话说完，态度坦然得让罗伊斯一瞬间觉得自己方才的那点纠结显得莫名而无谓。

“没有，”罗伊斯回答，随即想起克罗斯说自己看谁都像Beta，搔了搔脸颊补充：“大概吧……”

他不甚确定的语气让克罗斯一下就被逗得乐得不行，笑着调侃他：“你的前任们听见你这么说真的会哭的。”下身仍硬着的状态让他说话时气息仍有些微喘，他忍不住直接抬起一条腿催促地在罗伊斯后腰上来回蹭了几下，试图将对方的身体勾向自己，歪着头直勾勾地瞅着他笑，“我是Omega，你想操我吗？Marco？”

罗伊斯感觉自己的脸腾地一下烧了起来，面上火辣辣地发热，这太过分了，已经不是任何性幻想所能比拟的了，一个双腿大开勾着自己操他的Omega，而这个Omega是克罗斯。

他大概能肯定自己的前任们都不是Omega了。当罗伊斯给克罗斯做完扩张，顺着克罗斯的指示在床头的柜子去找安全套戴上（“昨天你来之前买的。”克罗斯察觉到罗伊斯去拿套子时的异样沉默，微笑着安抚地亲了亲他的下巴。）托起他的双腿，一点一点地挺进克罗斯体内时，罗伊斯被那又湿又热的紧致后穴给夹得呻吟了一声，前所未有的快感由下腹向上窜遍全身，脑袋里同时不着边际地浮现了这个念头。

克罗斯身体的每一个反应都让他既惊奇又兴奋得无以复加，在扩张的过程中被两根手指插进去擦着内壁刺激了几下，便迫不及待的收缩着分泌出润滑的体液来，体液甚至随着手指的动作被缓缓地挤出，将腿根处都沾上了淫靡的水光。

等到罗伊斯真的气息不稳地握着自己顶进克罗斯的后穴，他能感觉到Omega既紧又柔软地包裹着他，迎合着被开拓进犯的动作逐渐为自己打开了身体，罗伊斯根本按捺不住，原本小心翼翼缓慢进入的动作只能潦草收尾，直接一个顶胯急切地全根一插到底，撞在克罗斯体内深处的敏感点上，撞得克罗斯大声呻吟出声，像是抓住浮木一般，反射性地在他怀里剧烈颤抖着紧紧抱住了他，后穴也连带不规律地痉挛收缩，罗伊斯深埋在他体内，被一股股猛地迸发的热流夹得头皮发麻。

这下罗伊斯没敢再用力顶他，他实在没经验，总有种再刺激下去两人都要在快感中灭顶的错觉。他摸到两人的小腹间，发现克罗斯的阴茎居然已经被夹在他们之间射了，弄得下腹和腿根处湿漉漉的黏腻一片，他握住克罗斯的茎身温柔地一下一下撸动，替他延长快感，感觉Omega的后穴收缩得更加厉害了，然而才过了一小会，克罗斯像是缓过了短暂的不应期，性器又重新在罗伊斯手里巍颤颤地充血变硬。

“Marco……”

罗伊斯听见克罗斯呼吸急促地喊他，会意地低下头亲了亲他：“还能来吗？”

克罗斯点点头，双眼半睁半闭地俨然还有些沉浸在刚高潮后的余韵里，却仍抬起手臂来，反手再度将他搂住，嘴唇跟着凑到他耳边：“你不用那么小心，快点……用力操我……”

罗伊斯只觉得脑袋里轰地一声有什么炸开了，再后来的事情他连记忆都乱了套，只记得自己真的就这么发狠地将克罗斯按到床上一顿狠操，像个青春期第一次上床的青少年一样不知餍足，缠着对方不肯下床，没完没了。

Omega真是神奇的生物。等到两人终于甘心休战，到浴室把一身黏腻湿滑的体液冲洗干净了躺回床上，罗伊斯忍不住怀着一种惊叹却又无比柔软的心情趴在克罗斯身边盯着他看。

“看什么。”克罗斯累得够呛，察觉到他的视线也只是勉强抬了下眼睛又重新闭上，像是随时都能昏睡过去。

“看我男朋友。”

克罗斯闭着眼睛轻轻笑了一声，在床单上摸索着伸手过来，握住他的手，拇指在指缝间轻轻地蹭着。

仅仅是这样一个动作都让罗伊斯心头漏跳了一拍，他仍定定地盯着克罗斯看。从前他总觉得Omega有发情期大概是挺麻烦挺难受的事情，他一直都用一种体谅而保护的角度去看待，但现在嘛……

罗伊斯感觉他又要因为自己脑袋里那些龌龊的幻想而脸红了。


	3. Chapter 3

两人开始交往之后没几天，罗伊斯迎来了第一个属于他的Omega的发情期。

他的Omega。罗伊斯忍不住在心里反复念了几遍，新鲜之余又带着点窃喜。严格说来作为Beta的他没有办法完全标记一个Omega，他实在不能这样腆著臉说“他的Omega”自欺欺人地宣誓所有权－－但是有什么关系呢？他爱他的Omega，他的Omega也爱他，热恋中的人不需要在这些枝微末节上白费时间。

说是这么说，然而当克罗斯的热潮袭来，招呼也不打一声地就直接扑过来想扒他的衣服时，罗伊斯还是不免表现出一种由于缺乏经验导致的过分谨慎。虽然在两人第一次上床时克罗斯表明自己是Omega的同时还透露了自己发情期近了，当时罗伊斯一边掐着他的腰被他夹得爽得不行，一边模模糊糊地想着要找时间上网查下Omega发情期相关的资料，但转眼就把这件事给忘了。

不能说罗伊斯不把这件事放在心上，而是两人先前陷于一连好几个月掩耳盗铃似的暧昧期，胶着不前，在这种朦胧而令人心痒的情感中彼此试探，待到真的下定决心往前跨出一大步，开始交往之后相处的每一刻都是先前难以比拟的身心刺激，从前小心翼翼的推拉之间所维系的距离被完全消弭，一边拥吻一边探索着彼此喜欢的接吻方式，或是早晨在淋浴时恶作剧地将对方一把拉进淋浴间，两人都被淋得浑身是水，玩着闹着就直接在浴室的墙上做了一次。生活贫乏的一个个瞬间被浓情蜜意充填得既柔软又满足，就连每一次做爱都恍然有种抱着对方抵死缠绵的意味，以至于罗伊斯真的一时将克罗斯的发情期以及自己原本打算上网查点资料的事情给抛诸脑后了。

事到如今，罗伊斯又不好意思和克罗斯直说，他总觉得以克罗斯的个性肯定会直接不给面子地在床上笑得打滚，他光想象那个画面就觉得有些无奈。

“Toni，”罗伊斯努力找回理智在两人接吻的间隙中喊他，克罗斯一上来就效率极佳地将两人的衣服都脱了，一边煽情又主动地吻他，双手还一边不规矩地一路往下摸，这让罗伊斯难免气喘吁吁起来，“你不用先吃个抑制剂什么的吗？这样发情期会不会难受？”

“不用，抑制剂吃了更难受。”克罗斯还在锲而不舍地吻他，像是对他到了这时候还有心力考虑这种事情有些不满，不会被信息素影响得完全失去控制的Beta男友让他只能加倍努力地用言语和动作撩拨他，“要你用力干我，Marco，干得舒服了就不难受了。”

罗伊斯当然不是无动于衷，Omega一边说话刺激他，一边还不断往他怀里蹭，赤裸的全身上下散发着不可思议的热度，肌肉曲线随着身体的动作而绷紧，眼前的一切再再让罗伊斯胯间的器官变得更硬了。

于是克罗斯很快地便得偿所愿地被按到床上，一根粗大硬挺的阴茎就着自己身后湿漉漉的体液润滑顶了进来。

他居然还记得带套，理性冷静的Beta真好啊，克罗斯在脑中糊里糊涂地想着，Omega本能让他在安心的同时又难免失落。体内一阵阵汹涌的热潮让他紧搂着罗伊斯急切地他耳边催促：“快一点……哈啊、Marco……”

罗伊斯依言在他体内重重地顶撞起来，好几次都撞到了生殖腔口，那种身体被迫几乎完全打开的快感让克罗斯没被顶几下就浑身发颤地射了出来，连呻吟的声音都变了调，然而光是这样根本不能让发情的Omega身体得到满足，克罗斯在罗伊斯想暂时退出去时先一步用双腿夹紧他的腰，急道：“别停下来，就这样，继续……”

罗伊斯只能安抚地亲了亲他，将他的嘴唇吻得都带上了一点湿润的水光，下身缓缓抽送将体液从后穴挤出的水声显得格外地响，让这场性爱变得更加淫荡了，然而罗伊斯依旧耐心不减：“好，Toni……你不要急，我又不会跑。”

发情的又不是你，你当然不急！克罗斯几乎是有些生气地瞪他，怀疑罗伊斯要是Alpha的话，他们早在信息素的诱惑下干上几百回了。

但他抱怨的话还来不及出口，罗伊斯紧接着抬高他的双腿，饱胀的性器狠狠地全根操进体内。克罗斯惊喘一声，整个人都被顶得险些向后撞上床头，罗伊斯眼明手快地伸手将他护住，挺身在他后穴里大力抽插起来，另一手还嫌不够地摸到他会阴处按揉着，等于一里一外地同时刺激下身敏感的前列腺，弄得克罗斯爽得根本控制不住自己的声音，随着罗伊斯每一下动作在他耳边发出短促的呻吟声。

克罗斯射完第三回的时候，罗伊斯将他翻过身去，让他半跪着从后面握着他的腰重新冲撞起来，一次次撞得克罗斯仰着头大口喘息，从尾椎不断向上窜的快感让他连前方的性器都硬得发疼，他伸手探到下身想握住自己的阴茎套弄，却被罗伊斯抓着手缚到身后，不让他碰。

“Marco！”克罗斯抗议地喊他，用力挣扎着。

“你射得太多了。”罗伊斯自己甚至都还没射过，Omega的发情期简直就是由一个接着一个的高潮构成的，这让他不免有些担忧，“射多了还是不太好吧，忍耐一下？”

“我在发情……嗯啊……你他妈在说什么……”

罗伊斯见他还有力气回嘴，忍不住笑了，维持着下身深埋在他体内的姿势贴到他的背脊上，吻着他的耳廓用比平时还要更加柔软的声音煽情地劝诱：“那等一等我总行吧？这一次要我射了你才能射……拜托？”

“谁管你……”

发情期中的克罗斯好像脾气特别大，罗伊斯心想，不过克罗斯倒是没再挣扎，罗伊斯也索性不再理会他像呻吟一样断断续续的抱怨，随心所欲地在他体内使劲抽送律动，髋部不断啪啪地拍打在克罗斯的屁股上，声音响得以至于罗伊斯一时没听见克罗斯在呻吟中断断续续地喊他。

“Marco、Marco……唔……”

罗伊斯被他喊了几声才听见，放缓了动作问他：“怎么了？”

“咬我。”

罗伊斯一愣：“什么？”

克罗斯难耐地扭着身体重复：“咬我，求你了。”

罗伊斯知道克罗斯是要自己咬他的腺体，他短暂地犹豫了一下，看克罗斯格外坚持的模样，索性由着他了。

反正他是Beta，就算标记了也只是暂时的，大概没什么关系，罗伊斯心想，放宽了心低下头，用嘴唇在克罗斯后颈上摩挲着找到那一处因为发情而微微红肿突起的腺体，光是这样轻轻蹭弄腺体都让克罗斯浑身颤抖，罗伊斯看他实在难受，干脆地张口咬了下去，嘴里同时尝到血液和那股让他迷恋得不行的橄榄香气－－罗伊斯后知后觉地反应过来，那大概就是克罗斯的信息素香味。

克罗斯被他咬得呜咽了一声，整个人抖得更厉害了，罗伊斯的Beta信息素很淡很淡，但感觉就像罗伊斯一样温暖，确确实实地从腺体处传遍他的全身，让他浑身仿佛被浸在温水里一样软得不像话，后穴也因而变得更湿了，体液一波接着一波不停地向外涌。

腺体被标记了，生殖腔打开也是再自然不过的事情，罗伊斯压着克罗斯挺身进入时克罗斯也无比配合地张开双腿，让他能进到最深，克罗斯的生殖腔里紧得要命，因为发情的缘故不受控制地痉挛着，克罗斯又濒临高潮了，这一回夹得罗伊斯终于射了出来。

罗伊斯起身去换掉套子，回到床上时克罗斯仍像是虚脱一样地躺在那大口大口地喘息着，倒是没有像热潮刚开始那样不断缠上来催自已继续了。罗伊斯倾身在他脸颊上亲了一下：“好点了吗？”

“嗯。”克罗斯转过头来扎扎实实地回亲他一口，腺体被标记对于缓解热潮格外有效，他打了个哈欠，忍不住有些发困地眯细双眼，“休息一下……大概待会还有下一次热潮。”


	4. Chapter 4

罗伊斯坚信从实务中学习效果远胜于理论学习（这并不完全是为了替他从前在学时略嫌惨淡的成绩开脱），特别是当他们在实务方面配合得完美无缺的时候，还需要什么理论呢？在他陪着克罗斯度过的第二个发情期，罗伊斯顺理成章地在心里这么想着，几乎是有些痴迷地盯着克罗斯因为被自己压在身下一次接着一次被操到高潮而意乱情迷的失神表情。

罗伊斯连眼睛都舍不得眨一下。

虽然罗伊斯不能对克罗斯直说，然而他很享受克罗斯的发情期，不只是在床上共度的那部份，他也喜欢克罗斯在发情期时因为热潮而变得缺乏耐心或是格外依赖自己的模样，他喜欢克罗斯在床上求他。罗伊斯对信息素的气味不敏感，也就只在克罗斯发情期前后闻得见克罗斯身上的信息素味道，橄榄味的清香十分好闻，光是闻着那股气味都能让罗伊斯兴奋得要命，然而每当克罗斯的发情期热潮逐渐平息，那股气味逐渐变淡，直到罗伊斯搂着他也完全无法察觉一丝一毫Omega信息素的痕迹，罗伊斯往往难免感到心软又怅然若失，仿佛发情期时的克罗斯正一点一滴地从他怀里溜走。

“你在家里能不能不要用信息素阻隔剂？”一次克罗斯发情期的热潮间隙罗伊斯忍不住这么问。

“为什么？”克罗斯一脸莫名其妙，自从青春期性别分化之后他早就习惯每天给自己喷点信息素阻隔剂了，俨然已经成了公德心的一部份。

罗伊斯虽然觉得有些难为情，但还是老实地说了：“我喜欢你的信息素味道，但是我鼻子不灵，你一用了阻隔剂我就几乎什么也闻不见了。”

克罗斯惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，下一秒促狭地笑了起来，走过来搂着他，飞快地亲在唇上：“Marco，你这话说得简直像你是个Alpha似的，喜欢我的味道？”

罗伊斯不高兴地嘟哝一声：“别瞧不起Beta啊。”

“没有，”克罗斯笑得可开心了，一手顺着他的腰线往下摸，将他一把握住，“我怎么可能瞧不起？”

两人私底下谈恋爱谈得蜜里调油，连一次像样的吵架都没有，最多就是在床上斗斗嘴，有时候他们单独待在房间里，克罗斯不说话也不笑的时候表情冷静又淡定，冷冰冰的仿佛没有一丝情绪似的，每次罗伊斯看见这样的克罗斯就会特别想去招惹他，他也几乎每一次都这么做了，要不是伸手去摸摸他就是说些无聊的话去烦他，克罗斯有时会故作镇定地无视他，有时心情好了就直接把男朋友拉过来亲上两口。

“没人说过你这样很幼稚吗Marco？”一次克罗斯坐在沙发上，一边盯着笔记本屏幕一边胡乱揉了下罗伊斯枕在他大腿上的脑袋。

“你喜欢不是吗？”罗伊斯由下而上地盯着他的下巴看。

“不喜欢，”克罗斯说完，将笔记本合上放到一边去，罗伊斯还没说话他先自顾自地笑了起来，露出浅浅的酒窝，“爱死了。”

罗伊斯听见他这么说一下子精神了，跪坐起来捧着他的脸和他对视，觉得他澄净蔚蓝的眼睛里一闪一闪的像是漫天星光都落在里头，他不由得有些急促地问：“爱我吗？”

后来罗伊斯回想起这个时候，都觉得自己矫情得像是高中没毕业的小女生，这太丢脸了，他还大克罗斯半岁，然而克罗斯没有取笑他，只是一脸坦然地点点头，很轻易地就把罗伊斯想听的话说出口了：“我爱你。”

他说这句话时最后一个音节还没落下，罗伊斯已经迫不及待地吻住他：“我也爱你。”

我知道啊，克罗斯心想，若是需要自己先主动说出口才能听见罗伊斯说出一样的话，他也不介意。

第一句“我爱你”说出口之后，接下去每一天一遍遍不厌其烦地重复就变得格外简单。即便如此，两人在办公室里仍像两条平行线一般形同陌路，两人工作上完全没有任何业务交集，偶尔罗伊斯到四楼去找合作项目对口的负责人时和克罗斯擦肩而过，也努力维持着面上的表情，目不斜视。办公室恋情太容易见光死了，何况两人都处于事业上升的关键期，特别是克罗斯。

克罗斯从前在学校跳级了两次，进入职场的年纪特别小，比大他半岁的罗伊斯都还要早，几年前克罗斯刚进入公司时在所有产品经理里头属于工作资历最浅的，但是技术背景够强，当时就给了他一个公司里连刚起步都还算不上的、实验性质的AI产品负责。最初上头构思这个产品时只是抱着一点博弈的心思，想用这个产品给公司主力业务做辅助，借此多少压低运营成本支出，谁知道过了几年还真被克罗斯和同组的程序员做得有声有色，甚至声势逐渐有压过其他产品的趋势，人员从当初组里的三个程序员一路扩编，到了今年初公司高层给克罗斯升了职涨了薪，还让他手下多管了另外三个产品经理，这个发展速度连罗伊斯看了都有些惊讶，更别说办公室里的其他人了。

两人开始交往后大概一年多，一个周日的晚上他们刚在外头吃完饭－－本来罗伊斯说这周末他得找时间打扫下自己家里，两人周末没打算见面的，然而罗伊斯又一次忘了周日超市商店都不开，他无言地望着家里空空如也的冰箱，在心里挣扎了几秒，还是拿起手机拨了克罗斯的电话，问他想不想一起出去约会吃饭。

“……你昨天又忘了去超市吗？”

“我们上周不是才去过吗？我怎么知道－－”

“我们上周去超市是补的我家的存粮。”克罗斯毫不留情地打断他。

罗伊斯有些绝望地再次邀约：“那你还想跟我约会吗？不想的话我自己出去随便吃了。”

克罗斯轻轻地笑了起来：“我开车去接你。穿帅一点？”

罗伊斯没有让克罗斯失望，破天荒地穿上了之前克罗斯送的那件和自己审美相违的紧身牛仔裤，搞得两人吃完饭回到克罗斯家，一关上门克罗斯就情不自禁地将他推到玄关的墙上吻他，双手隔着紧窄的牛仔裤沿着罗伊斯的腰臀曲线上下摸索着。

“Marco，”克罗斯一边吻他，没忘了先前想了一路的事情，“你要不要搬来跟我一起住？”

“……诶？”

克罗斯以为他没听懂，于是挑着眉又耐心地重复一遍：“你想跟我同居吗？”

其实两人现在的互动模式早就和同居没什么区别了，罗伊斯待在克罗斯家的时间都远比待在自己家的时间还多，克罗斯租的公寓就算两个人住都稍嫌奢侈。

罗伊斯方才并不是没听懂，而是太惊讶了，一时不确定克罗斯说的和自己想的是不是一个意思，等到克罗斯又说了一次，他一把抱住克罗斯的双手激动得都有些发抖，让克罗斯一度怀疑自己刚才是不是没忍住顺便和罗伊斯求了婚，“我什么时候能搬过来？”

“愈快愈好？”罗伊斯听见他的Omega在他怀里说。

他的Omega，这个念头光是掠过脑海都让罗伊斯耽溺其中不可自拔。和克罗斯在一起之后的生活幸福惬意得让他甚至感觉自己的想象力贫乏得可怜，每一天早晨对坐在靠窗的餐桌一起吃早餐，而后交换几个黏黏糊糊的早安吻，再一前一后地隔着一段时间进办公室，明明是日复一日例行性的流程也莫名令人悸动，就像最初罗伊斯在克罗斯家门边在对方唇上落下的那个紧张却满怀期待的吻，就像他们共度了无数个克罗斯的发情期，罗伊斯仍会按捺不住地一边吻他一边用各种姿势将他翻来覆去地折腾一样，怎么也嫌不够。

那一天克罗斯的热潮是在傍晚开始的，他们一路做到深夜，罗伊斯从背后拥着克罗斯昏沉沉地睡着了。罗伊斯一般睡得很熟，这一次醒来时天却还没亮，他原想翻身继续睡，才后知后觉地发现克罗斯不在床上。

他在床上躺了一会也没见克罗斯回到房间，才起身打开卧室房门走了出去。卧室隔壁的浴室里灯还亮着，从门缝透出来的除了微弱的光线之外，还有一点隐隐约约的水声和……熟悉的呻吟声。

罗伊斯满心困惑。他觉得自己已经醒来够久了，显然不是还没睡醒，然而当下的情境却是一种他既理解不了也解释不了的状态，他停顿了两秒，索性不再多想，直接伸手握住门把将浴室的门给打开。

浴室里热气氤氲，眼前一片雾茫茫的，然而罗伊斯还是一眼就找到了克罗斯。

克罗斯独自坐在浴缸里，整个人泡在热水里，紧闭着双眼在那自慰。


	5. Chapter 5

克罗斯在性爱中的样子罗伊斯就算看过再多遍也不够。罗伊斯非常喜欢在做爱时盯着他的脸看，有的时候克罗斯嫌面对面的姿势太费劲，做久了腰疼，想让他直接从后面来，罗伊斯总会忍不住觉得有些可惜，一边扶着他的腰一边不依不饶地低下头去吻他的颈侧，直到克罗斯甘愿转过头来回应他的吻。

“你好烦啊Marco。”克罗斯笑着吮吻他的下唇时，抱怨的声音听上去明显缺乏说服力，倒像是赤裸裸的纵容。

“我想看着你的脸做。”罗伊斯看着他的眼睛说，带着几分明知道克罗斯不会拒绝他的无赖自信，分明是得寸进尺的要求却偏偏故作体贴地询问，“可以吗？”

克罗斯一时没说话，或者说一时说不上话，他和罗伊斯对视了几秒，终于还是败下阵来，索性捧着罗伊斯的脸重新吻了上去，权做默许了。

罗伊斯发现自己很难将目光从对方身上移开。克罗斯被他操得眉眼间透出几分恍惚的神色、嘴唇微张地喘着气说不出话来的模样、被发情期或是自己折腾得迫切又渴求的表情，这一切都让罗伊斯愉悦又满足得要命。克罗斯在性爱过程中对自己的索求被罗伊斯直白地解读为克罗斯对自己的爱意，毫无疑问，那种彼此身心交融的甜蜜和快感是无与伦比的。

就因为这样，当罗伊斯在凌晨水汽氤氲的浴室里撞见克罗斯一个人泡在浴缸里自慰时，困惑与一种不真实的陌生感同时在心头油然而生。

明明是在自慰，然而单看着克罗斯的表情和动作，罗伊斯实在很难相信克罗斯是享受的——克罗斯整个人看上去很焦躁，双眉皱得死紧，神情显得疲惫又不耐烦，呻吟声被刻意压抑着，断断续续地自喉头和紧咬的唇间流泻而出。在水面之下，克罗斯的双手一前一后地分别照顾着自己下身的快感来源，动作却显得十分粗鲁，与其说是追求快感，更像是一种强逼自己似的较劲，这让罗伊斯更加摸不着头绪了。

克罗斯没有在第一时间发现他，似乎完全沉浸在自己的世界里，然而罗伊斯一时也没能及时下定决心该怎么办，这导致当克罗斯迷迷蒙蒙地睁开眼，循着一丝丝拂面而来的凉风源头抬起头向外望去时，毫无预警地一眼便在门边看见不知道已经在那站了多久的罗伊斯。克罗斯这下着实被他吓得不清，浑身猛地一震，如遭雷殛，水面因为他的动作被溅起不小的水花，罗伊斯无法确定克罗斯原本是不是打算站起身来，因为他随即又重心不稳地跌坐回去，整个人痉挛似的在浴缸里颤抖得厉害——克罗斯被他吓得高潮射精了。

这就实在太尴尬了，就算他们是一对交往了挺长一段时间的情侣，也不能为眼下的突发事故减少一丝半毫的尴尬。或者说，正因为他们是情侣，撞见了这种事情才不能慌慌张张地丢下一句“下次记得锁门”接着落荒而逃。罗伊斯只能硬着头皮凭直觉行动，在克罗斯能作出任何反应之前快步赶到浴缸旁将他一把搂住。

罗伊斯没有弯下身来，坐在浴缸里的克罗斯得以将整张脸埋进罗伊斯的怀里。罗伊斯能感觉到克罗斯浑身一僵，下一秒便伸出双手，死死地环抱住罗伊斯的腰不放，在他怀里大口大口地喘息着，弄得罗伊斯尽管不明就里，一颗心也登时软了，他一手搂着克罗斯，一手则轻轻地在他的光裸的背脊上安抚地来来回回摩挲。等到克罗斯的喘息声也逐渐趋缓，整间浴室也一下子安静了下来，克罗斯却偏偏仍紧紧抱着他，一点也没有松手放开的打算。

“Toni，”罗伊斯不得不出声喊他，天知道他现在心中有无数疑问想问个明白，却只能暂时搁置一边，几乎是哄着对方似的柔声说，“你先起来，把身体擦干了，你……”

他原本打算说“你泡得太久了”，然而他没打算让克罗斯更加难堪，因此直接省去了这句话：“要不然很容易感冒的，嗯？”

克罗斯抱着他的手放松了些，罗伊斯一边继续安慰地抚弄着他的肩颈，一边抬起头来想找浴巾，然而旋即便发现克罗斯没有将浴巾带进浴室来。

他揉了揉克罗斯一头柔软而干燥的金发，简短地知会一声便回到房间给他拿浴巾。待罗伊斯拿着浴巾折回浴室，克罗斯已经坐在浴缸边上，情绪似乎平复了不少，从罗伊斯手上接过浴巾，很快地将身体擦干之后穿上了睡衣。

罗伊斯和他一起回到卧室的床上，克罗斯没有说话，罗伊斯倒是有满腹的疑问不吐不快。他仰躺着想了半天，终于还是没能忍住翻身过去，试探性地亲了亲躺在他身边的男朋友。

克罗斯当然还没有睡着，罗伊斯发现之后索性半撑起身来去将床头灯转亮，回过头来便看见克罗斯已经坐起身来靠在床头，睁着眼睛一言不发地望着自己，映着灯光的一双眼眸显得格外的蓝，根根分明的眼睫毛随着眨眼的动作一颤一颤的。

他这个样子倒好像在等待自己的宣判似的，罗伊斯想，不由得笑出声来，凑过去搂着他的腰：“你不要那么紧张好不好。”

克罗斯对于这种状况缺乏经验，口不对心地下意识就反驳：“我没有。”

罗伊斯也不跟他争，他又飞快地在克罗斯的唇上落下一吻，才总算进入正题：“你刚刚……那是因为发情期对吗？”

克罗斯嗯了一声。

“你还想做吗？”

克罗斯很快地摇了摇头：“本来也没什么大不了的，只是半夜的时候忽然来了点热潮，发情期都差不多快结束了，我自己解决就行了，要不是你忽然……”

看得出来克罗斯很想平铺直叙地将这个话题带过，然而他说到最后，还是难免回想起方才在浴室发生的事情，控制不住地脸上发热。

要是在平常的时候，罗伊斯肯定会把握这难得的机会多调侃他几句，再开开心心地将他的男朋友抱着好好亲上几下。然而这一次罗伊斯没有，他很认真地在思考克罗斯的回答，甚至不止一遍。“你……每一次发情期都会这样吗？”

克罗斯的脸上罕见地露出了有些闪躲的表情：“也不是每一次吧。”

他真的很不擅长说谎。罗伊斯不合时宜地忍不住有些想笑，然而同时却也感到难过。他和克罗斯交往了三年，同居了一年多，同样的事情很可能已经发生了无数次，克罗斯一个人躲在浴室解决自己的发情期热潮，然而要不是这一次自己半夜醒来当场撞见，克罗斯或许根本没想过要告诉他。“但是你为什么不跟我说？为什么不叫醒我？”

“这真的没什么大不了的，发情期最后几次热潮有时候来得很迟，也不是太强烈，你看，大半夜的，你都睡着了，我没必要因为这种小事就把你叫醒。”克罗斯说，他抬起头看了一眼墙上的时钟，几乎是央求一般想结束这个话题，“Marco，真的很晚了，明天还要上班，你不困吗？”

罗伊斯看着克罗斯努力解释的表情，好像这确实是什么微不足道的小事一样，然而一个念头却不受控制地在罗伊斯的心头闪过，他此前根本没有想过这件事，更别说在意了，然而在那个瞬间，在罗伊斯能够仔细考虑之前，心中的想法已经先一步脱口而出：“你从前和Alpha交往时也会这样吗？”

克罗斯明显愣了一下：“……你什么意思？”

罗伊斯知道克罗斯在他之前有过两任前男友，都是Alpha，这没什么大不了，或者说这在从前从来都不是个问题，罗伊斯也有几个前男友前女友，虽然都是Beta，但罗伊斯真没觉得第二性别有什么区别，尽管厄齐尔说过罗伊斯对第二性别缺乏概念，但他当时是真的这么认为的。

然而今晚的事情却让罗伊斯前所未有地发现，自己或许确实太过天真了。

“你从前和Alpha交往的时候，也需要自己解决发情期的热潮吗？”

罗伊斯又问了一遍，他知道这不是一个多让人愉快的问题，他并不想让克罗斯觉得难堪，天啊，他愿意用一切发誓他爱这个人，但正因为如此，他无法不在意这个问题的答案。

克罗斯怔怔地看着他，脑中一时一片空白，然而罗伊斯看上去没有打算再多说什么，只是一迳地和他对视，像是非得从自己口中得到一个答案不可。

“不是那个问题，我……”克罗斯十分艰难地说，像是有什么梗在喉头，“Alpha他们会被我的信息素影响发情，只要我的发情期还没有结束，他们的发情也不会停止。”

克罗斯不想再说下去了。

然而罗伊斯已经听明白了，克罗斯说得足够清楚了，Alpha和Omega之间根本不存在这种问题。他回想起每一次克罗斯一旦度过发情期热潮反应最厉害的时候，自己便开始渐渐闻不见对方的信息素气味，他原以为那代表克罗斯的发情期即将结束了，然而实际上并非如此，而这并不是克罗斯的问题。

克罗斯的信息素已经诚实地表明了克罗斯本人的需求和状态。问题出在自己是个Beta，不仅对Omega一无所知，甚至对他的Omega的信息素同样无知无觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 换了电脑，还在适应码字节奏  
> 原本的文名是一首有点年代感的歌，其实原本的版本我不喜欢，不过去年看了一出音乐剧，里面就有这首歌，改编后的群唱酸爽得我至今念念不忘……


	6. Chapter 6

理性而言，克罗斯在那一晚之前是真的觉得这件事不值一提。男人感觉上来了有需求随手撸一发都是很正常的生理现象，区别仅仅在于他是Omega，让他忽然感觉上来的原因是发情期后期那一点不稳定的热潮，他完全能自己搞定，没什么大不了的——当然，说是一回事，当克罗斯真的被毫不知情的罗伊斯撞见在浴室里自慰，甚至在对方面前被吓得高潮射出来，克罗斯还是不免羞耻得想死，甚至一开始连抬起头去看对方的表情都不敢。这事就算当作情侣之间的情趣也太过火了，何况罗伊斯从来没有和别的Omega上过床，罗伊斯会怎么看他？他会不会觉得才因为发情期在床上大战好几轮接着又躲起来一个人自慰的自己很淫荡？

罗伊斯默不作声，两人隔着一段距离分别坐在双人床上的不同角落，维持着一阵前所未有的紧绷沉默，这让克罗斯不由自主地提心吊胆。他想靠近对方，却觉得此时任何肢体接触都容易被误解为差劲的暗示，他想知道罗伊斯现在究竟在想什么，但又害怕知道罗伊斯真正的想法。

“Marco，我……”克罗斯强迫自己开口打破这令人难堪的沉默，却不晓得自己还能说些什么。

其实无论Omega的热潮也好，因为自己的信息素而不受控制地发情的Alpha也罢，克罗斯早就过了会因为这些事情而烦恼的年纪了，这些并非他所能控制，既然他无法改变，那么只能学会接受和习惯，若是因此裹足不前就太蠢了，没有人会单纯因为日升日落而一天天不断地伤春悲秋下去。

然而罗伊斯的反应让他怀疑自己是不是做错了什么，却又想不出是哪里出了错。他感觉自己一下子像是回到了十多年前刚分化成Omega的那段时间，面对各种恼人的生理变化愤怒又彷徨，性教育课本上的文字比之都显得过于苍白无力。

罗伊斯抬眼看向他，在等待他把话说完，然而几秒之后，见克罗斯仍惴惴不安地说不出一句完整的话，罗伊斯倒是先舍不得了，不忍心看见克罗斯如此茫然无措的模样，他直接伸手将床头灯给关了，一并将这段令人不愉快的谈话掐断。

“没关系的，Toni。”他在黑暗中握住克罗斯的手，不着边际地温声安慰道，多少有些说给自己听的意思，“你说得对，时间太晚了，睡吧，抱歉。”

克罗斯在躺下之后摸索着重新捉住罗伊斯的手，像是确认似的道：“晚安，Marco。”

“晚安。”罗伊斯说。

克罗斯不懂为什么罗伊斯要和他道歉。在入睡之前，那些纷乱杂沓的思绪像是沉甸甸的巨石一般，直将他压得喘不过气来。

第二天一早因为前一晚各种劳心劳力的折腾，两人都起得很晚，克罗斯一大早还有个挺重要的例会，醒来看见墙上的时钟不由得骂了一句脏话，匆匆忙忙地跳下床套上拖鞋便冲进浴室里洗漱，接着在走廊上和已经换好衣服的罗伊斯错身而过。

罗伊斯的声音从浴室传来：“早餐？”

“不吃了。”克罗斯头也不回地说，随手将脱下来的睡衣抛到床头柜上。

“那你早上别喝咖啡了。”罗伊斯不忘叮嘱。

克罗斯胡乱地点点头，下一秒才想起来对方大概看不见，出门前绕进浴室找到刚刷完牙的罗伊斯，一手抓着门把飞快地凑过去吻他，顺便用拇指抹掉他嘴角一点没擦干净的牙膏泡沫，“我爱你。”

话一说完，克罗斯便转身走了，他出门时走得很急，但是没有错过关上门前罗伊斯隔了好几秒才传来的那声“我也爱你”

糟透了。克罗斯忍不住在电梯里焦虑地用了搓了搓自己的脸。

克罗斯兵荒马乱的周一早晨并没有在抵达公司之后好转，生活就是这么毫无同情心的玩意，不会因为你在前一晚和男友折腾到半夜就在一大早的例会上放过你。克罗斯冷着一张脸看着会议桌前方运营部的同事在提案投影片前高谈阔论，等了老半天，好不容易说完了，整个会议室的人齐刷刷地回过头看向自己，这让克罗斯的心情更加烦躁了。

他勉强地扯了扯嘴角，试图调整一下自己的表情：“我们的产品是为了用户设计的，市场分析和用户行为当然很重要。但是我们现在讨论的是个市场上完全不存在的产品，目前市场上的用户行为只能反应用户在缺少可行方案下的妥协，如果一味专注在迎合目前的用户行为，还用这个来限制产品需求，那就本末倒置了。”

他停下来等了几秒钟，看没人接话，索性自己下了结论：“我不会在产品需求上再增加附带条件。如果我们的产品不能有效解决目前用户的问题，只能成为他们的替代选项之一，那我看不出目前为止在这个产品上投入这么多资源有什么意义。”

克罗斯并不讨厌自己的工作，相反地，他非常喜欢自己的工作，但这和他在工作时直言说出别人不爱听的话并没有什么冲突。有些话总该有谁去说，克罗斯觉得自己挺适合扮演这种角色的，何况比起事到临头让自己组里的程序员加班返工，他情愿一开始就把该说的话给挑明了。

坐在他隔壁的人在会议桌下轻轻顶了顶他的膝盖，克罗斯稍稍别过头瞄了一眼，成功获得他的关注的穆勒凑了过来，用只有两个人听得见的音量悄声低语：“说得好Toni，不过你又把人吓到了。”

运营部的同事大概是个新人，显然对自己准备的方案太过自信，以至于完全没料到会被克罗斯老实不客气地打了回票，更别说准备其他备案了，这下站在会议桌前，进退两难，看上去有些难堪。

这让克罗斯心中闪过一阵不愉快的熟悉感，他不愿意让这个会议就这么僵持下去，便回头看了下穆勒。

接收到他暗示的穆勒只得无可奈何地开口帮他打圆场，提议干脆趁着这次例会大家一块商量出一个合适的草案来，省得等运营回去修改提案，一来一往下来，要取得各部门的共识又得拖上好一段时间。

于是他们的例会再度被延长，一整个早上只喝了两杯水的克罗斯觉得胃部都隐隐作痛起来，等到午餐时间将近结束的时候会议总算告一段落，之后又是一连串开不完的会和堆积如山的邮件，晚上将近七点的时候克罗斯搁在桌边的手机震了一下，他一时没注意，等到终于从座位起身准备下班回家时，才发现罗伊斯几个小时前发了条短信问他晚餐吃了没。

克罗斯不知道罗伊斯会不会觉得自己在逃避，像是那种回到家面对老婆小孩前还得坐在车里给自己做一番心里建设的中年男人——不得不说，克罗斯在打开家门的那一刻心中确实有几分相似的忐忑。循着电视的声音，他在客厅找到横躺在沙发上睡得歪七扭八的罗伊斯，大概是在等自己回家的时候电视看着看着睡着了。

“Marco。”克罗斯心软得不行，弯下腰来，半蹲在罗伊斯面前轻轻摇了他两下。罗伊斯呼吸规律，睡得很熟，长长的眼睫毛像是羽毛般微微颤动着。

“……你再不醒来的话，我就要亲你了。”

克罗斯这句话说得很小声，罗伊斯仍然一动也不动，克罗斯盯着他又看了一会，便试探性地去吻他的眼睛，一连串细细碎碎的吻随后沿着罗伊斯好看的的五官轮廓落下，当克罗斯吻到罗伊斯敏感的耳廓时，罗伊斯的肩膀抖了一下，朦朦胧胧地睁开眼醒了。

“你没有回我短信。”罗伊斯刚睡醒的嗓音还有些暗哑，让这句话听上去有几分委屈，如果忽略罗伊斯顺手搂在克罗斯腰上的手臂的话。

“对不起。”克罗斯顺从地道歉，罗伊斯搂着他往里边靠了靠，克罗斯便会意地跟着上了沙发，两人挤在狭窄的沙发上接吻。

克罗斯终于如愿获得了自昨夜以来第一个柔情满溢的认真亲吻，一心投入地趴在罗伊斯身上和他接吻，整个人都有些忘我，罗伊斯的一手从他的上衣下摆探了进去，在他的腰际摩挲作怪着，克罗斯扭着腰一边想躲开，一边仍全心全意地搂着他的肩膀吮吻男朋友的唇瓣，直到他后知后觉地意识到罗伊斯是真的故意在搔他的痒，终于挣扎着笑出声来，声音带着微喘：“你……你在干嘛啊？”

罗伊斯仰躺在沙发上看着他，促狭地抿唇微笑，克罗斯不甘示弱，压在罗伊斯身上跟着还击，罗伊斯比他还要怕痒，才被他挠了几下就受不了地哈哈大笑起来，在他身下胡乱挣动着，他动得实在太厉害，克罗斯生怕两人掉下沙发去，费了一番功夫才成功捉住他的手臂，使劲将人压制住。

这下两人又重新安静了下来。他们维持着这有些滑稽的姿势，盯着彼此的眼睛定定地对视了几秒，克罗斯松开他的手，动情地倾身向前吻了他一下。

“我爱你，Marco。”

“我也爱你。”这一次罗伊斯答得很快，张开手臂将他抱住。

他们这样算是和好了吗？克罗斯想，随后又觉得这个问题问得不正确，他们没有吵架，甚至连冷战都算不上，罗伊斯也没有表现出生气的样子，只是反常得令他一时有些不安。

但克罗斯决定不去计较了。


	7. Chapter 7

几天之后，罗伊斯得去法兰克福出差一趟，上午十一点的飞机，克罗斯最近加班的日子比不加班的日子还要多得多，在他出差前一天专程早早下班陪他打包。 

“Toni，”罗伊斯苦恼地向他求助，“你看见我那只黑色的登机箱了吗？” 

克罗斯歪头想了想：“衣柜找过了吗？我没记错的话好像在最上层看见过，你找找……”他看了坐在卧室地板的罗伊斯一眼，顿了一下，旋即又开口，“算了，你应该搆不到，我来拿吧。” 

“靠，”罗伊斯自觉受到严重污蔑，立刻不满地反驳，“你根本没比我高多少，怎么可能我拿不到你拿得到？” 

克罗斯才不理他，径自走到衣柜前，罗伊斯马上起身跑过来要阻止他，克罗斯踮起脚尖，伸手就要去开衣柜最顶层的柜门，罗伊斯便从他身后袭击，贴着克罗斯的背脊将他困在衣柜和自己的怀抱之间，克罗斯在他怀里挣扎着还不依不挠地想伸手，罗伊斯索性一手将他的手按在柜门上，另一手死死搂着他的腰不让他再动作。 

克罗斯被他按在衣柜上制伏，有些勉强地偏过头瞟了罗伊斯一眼，眼里闪着隐隐约约的笑意：“你太幼稚了，Marco。” 

罗伊斯早就习惯了他这么说，丝毫不以为意，甚至当作他是夸奖似的压着他就是一个响吻，又顺势拍了一下他的屁股，这才甘心向后推了一步放开他。 

最后他们也没能找到罗伊斯的那只登机箱，克罗斯直接让他拿自己的凑合着用了。 

“明天需要我载你去机场吗？”晚餐之后罗伊斯陆陆续续将餐桌收拾干净了，克罗斯跟在他身后把几个碗盘端进厨房时忽然问道。 

“啊？”罗伊斯有些意外他这么问，原本要侧身走出厨房的脚步停了下来，转身看他，“你哪有时间，我自己打车去就行了，只去几天，又是国内线，不用那么麻烦。” 

克罗斯哦了一声，没再说话，罗伊斯想了想，伸手捏了捏他的脸颊，笑着调戏他：“只去几天而已，下周就回来。还是说你已经开始想我了？” 

他们晚餐吃的是意大利面，克罗斯在他的手上闻到一点残留的番茄肉酱气味，故作嫌弃地皱着一张脸作势想躲开：“你是不是还没洗手，手上都是意面的味道。” 

罗伊斯呸了一声，这次手劲稍稍大了些，撒娇中隐隐带了点恫吓的意味：“你就老实说嘛，Toni，你会想我吗？” 

克罗斯偏着头挑眉看向他，一副正在打量罗伊斯评估答案的样子，即使被捏着脸颊仍自有一股骄傲的神气：“需要考虑一下。” 

罗伊斯忍不住又笑，松手放开他，转而揉了揉他的头发：“怎么考虑？” 

克罗斯没说话，只是朝他前进了一步，瞅着他的眼睛看。两人之间的距离一下子变得很近，罗伊斯下意识地屏息等待他的动作。 

下一秒克罗斯便凑了上来，双手扶着他的肩膀吻他。和克罗斯方才倨傲的态度不同，是一个主动而缱绻的吻，舌尖沿着罗伊斯的下唇慢悠悠地扫过，之后便勾着他的舌头在口腔里纠缠，带着点诱惑的意思，让罗伊斯一下子被他吻得心痒得不行。 

很多事情克罗斯不爱用说的，可以的话他更乐意身体力行。若是想逼他说出口，很可能只会适得其反，得到本人口不对心的回答。罗伊斯清楚他这一点，同时不得不承认，就连克罗斯的这一点他也喜欢得不得了。 

之后的事情发展得顺理成章，克罗斯一边和他接吻一边伸手解开他牛仔裤的裤头，接着像是吻够了似的退开一些，转而半跪到罗伊斯腿间的地板上，被吻得红肿湿润的嘴唇隔着内裤从侧面一点一点地含吮布料下逐渐胀大的器官。 

克罗斯一开始舔得十分缓慢，像是单纯尝试味道似的，一再浅尝辄止，隔着一层布料带来一种隔靴搔痒般的刺激，弄得罗伊斯既兴奋又心急，他喘息着忍耐了一会，终于还是没能忍住，低头抚着克罗斯的后颈，催促地喊他的名字：“Toni……” 

他的男朋友闻声抬起头来，脸颊紧挨着罗伊斯的下身看向他，像是不明所以一般眨了眨眼。罗伊斯明知道他在装傻，还是顺着他的意思轻轻捏了捏他的下巴，饱含指示意味地低声说：“别磨蹭了，快点。” 

克罗斯的脸上露出了恶作剧得逞的微笑，这才亲了亲罗伊斯赤裸的下腹，双手探进他敞开的裤头去，将他藏在内裤里的性器掏出来。克罗斯握住早已完全充血勃起的阴茎根部，低下头张口从侧面含住粗大的柱身，令罗伊斯情不自禁发出舒服的叹息声。克罗斯调整了下角度，改由前端将他一点一点地含进嘴里，罗伊斯全程一瞬也不瞬地盯着他看，阴茎被克罗斯吞进了大半，克罗斯像是察觉到他的视线，有些勉强地抬起头，由下而上地和他对视。 

克罗斯张嘴含着一根深红胀大的阴茎的画面已经足够色情了，然而罗伊斯知道更加香艳刺激的是自己看不见的那些——克罗斯湿热的口腔紧紧地包裹着自己的性器，舌头则配合着吞吐的动作不断绕着柱身灵活地打转，随便一个无意识的小动作都令人血脉喷张。 

罗伊斯的背向后挨到墙上，一手紧紧抓着水槽边缘，十分享受地由着克罗斯动作了一阵，又伸手抚弄他因为口交而泛着不明水光的唇瓣，哑着声音道：“Toni，舔一舔前面。” 

罗伊斯软软的嗓音染上情欲的时候听上去分外性感，克罗斯几乎是想也没想，立刻乖乖照做，让嘴里的性器向外退出一些，专注地对着硬挺的前端又吸又舔，将那处弄得湿漉漉的，甚至不用罗伊斯多做指示，很自然地仰着头，刻意让罗伊斯能清楚看见自己伸出舌头去舔的样子。 

他可真是听话，太欠操了。罗伊斯盯着他投入的表情，心里忍不住冒出这个念头，下一秒却被猛地自己这个想法给吓了一跳，克罗斯只当他是被舔得爽了，像是受到鼓励一样，更加努力地在罗伊斯腿间动作，一口气将他的性器含进大半，顶端抵着上颚直往克罗斯的喉咙口顶，搞得罗伊斯一时又爽又满心愧疚。 

他实在不愿意这样去想克罗斯，他明知道这个想法从何而来，却无力阻止，只能再一次强迫自己将那些念头抛诸脑后。 

克罗斯安慰他那只是小事，温顺地表现出若无其事的样子，他便尽可能不去思考那些事情，想让自己忘记，然而他愈是想忽视反而愈是在意，就好像潘多拉的魔盒一样，一旦打开了就是打开了，他再怎么努力也无法回到过去那样一无所知的时候，无知却盲目地快乐。 

意识到这一点令罗伊斯一瞬间觉得心口堵得慌，带着难以宣之于口的羞惭和无所适从，索性将所有难解的情绪都化为性欲，他直接一把将克罗斯从地上拉起来，急匆匆地将两人身上的衣服尽数脱了。这是他们在克罗斯几天前的发情期之后第一次做爱，同居了一年多，家里的各个房间早就以防万一地在某个角落藏了套子，罗伊斯将他转过身去按在墙上，手指直奔主题地探到穴口给他做前戏，却显得缺乏耐心，潦草地弄了几下，感觉到克罗斯湿了便抬高他的腿从背后一口气操了进去，顶得克罗斯吃痛地呻吟出声。 

罗伊斯双手扣着他的腰，稍稍放缓动作：“疼？” 

克罗斯闻言却摇了摇头没说话，反而向后抬高腰臀，做出让罗伊斯能进得更深的姿势。罗伊斯不确定克罗斯是不是刻意想配合自己，却又意识到无论答案是什么都无济于事，干脆懒得再多想，压着他用力地抽送起来，情欲来得汹涌，罗伊斯在他体内横冲直撞，操得克罗斯浑身发软，到后来不得不转过身来，紧紧搂着他的脖子才能勉强站稳，每一次罗伊斯往他体内深处顶，他便受不了地将脸埋在罗伊斯的颈侧呻吟。 

他们在厨房里做了一回之后又回到卧室，连灯都没来得及开，克罗斯的身体因为罗伊斯顶弄的动作耸动着，两人的下身紧密交合。克罗斯确实有意配合他，任由男朋友按着想要的姿势在床上想怎么来就怎么来。毕竟之后好几天见不上面了，总得先做个够本，克罗斯在最后一次高潮之前迷迷糊糊地心想。 

罗伊斯在出差的那几天忙得昏天暗地，很少有时间和他联系，而克罗斯依旧为了上头关注的新产品三天两头地加班，搞得罗伊斯从法兰克福回来的那天他也没时间去接，等到晚餐时间便看见罗伊斯的短信。 

MR：又加班？ 

TK：对…… 

MR：我把冰箱里的冰激凌吃完了。 

TK：一整桶！？ 

MR：你再不回来我就自己把我们上周没看完的那部电影看完了。 

克罗斯低头将罗伊斯的短信读了两遍，又抬起头看了一眼屏幕上写到一半的文档，抹了抹脸，果断决定回家陪男朋友看电影还是更重要一些。 

“出差很累吗？”感觉到罗伊斯比平时还要安静一些，克罗斯半坐半躺地从茶几抓了一把爆米花，靠着罗伊斯的肩膀问。 

“……有一点吧。”罗伊斯含糊地说。 

克罗斯歪头看了看他，坐起身来搂着他在他脸上亲了亲，才又放开他躺了回去，没再说什么。 

不知道该不该庆幸的是，没有什么比生活还要更擅长粉饰太平了，罗伊斯忽然发现自己不知道该怎么面对克罗斯，克罗斯最近也加班加得没时间让他面对，这让罗伊斯不由得心生侥幸。 

从一开始就不是克罗斯的问题，罗伊斯仍然相信自己只是需要一点时间调适心情和想法。 

当克罗斯的下一次发情期如期而至，罗伊斯熟练地抱着他，让他在自己怀里一遍接着一遍被操到高潮，脑中有些杂音在罗伊斯脑中嗡嗡作响，他试图忽略，却不由得愈发心浮气躁。克罗斯的热潮开始有平息的迹象，罗伊斯却像是上瘾了似的，也不等他喘气，掐着他的腰又重重地将阴茎顶进他体内，力道一下大过一下，像是要将他贯穿一般，疯狂的性爱让克罗斯爽得失神，快感像是强烈的电流一样在体内流窜，他的呻吟中夹杂着无意义的破碎呓语，但罗伊斯没心思去听。 

罗伊斯将他翻过身，重新从他背后进入，克罗斯在这个姿势下又被他操射一次，这让他稍稍恢复了一点意识，在罗伊斯顶胯抽插时撞在他臀上的啪啪声响中抓着罗伊斯的手喊他。 

“Marco，”因为得不到休息而被迫不断延长的热潮期让他很不舒服，不得不开口求助，“咬我，拜托。” 

这实在算不上什么过分的要求，克罗斯从前在发情期时也常常要罗伊斯咬他的腺体，据他观察，罗伊斯还挺乐意的。 

然而不知道为什么，这一次罗伊斯没有立刻低下头咬他，反而仍一个劲地变换着角度狠狠操他，克罗斯以为他没听见，又说了一遍，还是没用。克罗斯根本不明白是怎么一回事，被折腾得快哭了，他的嗓子叫得都沙哑了，在他几乎放弃，以为罗伊斯大概永远不会停下来的时候，罗伊斯在他身后的动作一瞬间戛然而止。 

“……因为我是Beta，标记不了你，所以你才让我咬你吗？”罗伊斯的声音如鲠在喉。 

Beta的信息素根本不够缓和Omega发情期时的热潮，就算他咬了克罗斯的腺体，这种滥竽充数的临时标记也不过是让克罗斯暂时好过一些，就因为如此，克罗斯和自己在一起时热潮期才会这么不稳定，才会总是拖到半夜还得应付突如其来的热潮。

克罗斯一愣，根本反应不过来，他下意识想回头去看罗伊斯，却因为对方掐在自己腰上的手劲太大转不了身：“你在说什么？” 

罗伊斯没有再说话，克罗斯心里慌得厉害，在他身下使劲地挣扎起来。罗伊斯硬挺的性器仍深埋在他体内，他这么乱动，罗伊斯登时感觉一股邪火在心头翻涌，还夹杂着沉重的无力感。他低着头用力地将克罗斯压在床上，对方散发着Omega信息素香气的后颈近在咫尺，他定定地看了一会，猛地张口对准他的腺体狠狠咬了下去。 

如果我能把你咬死在床上就好了。罗伊斯心想，随即又觉得自己荒谬得可笑。 

克罗斯因为这个突如其来的临时标记整个人一下子在他怀里抖得说不出话来，只能不断急促地喘气，像是求助似的紧紧抓着罗伊斯的手。 

罗伊斯莫名想起自己很小的时候，他在一次生日时收到一套十分精致的铁轨火车玩具，他喜欢得要命，能在家里的客厅一路从下午玩到深夜，被父母再三催促也不肯乖乖去睡，要是有人敢动一下他在地上组好的铁轨，他便立刻急得要哭。 

克罗斯就像是他最宝贝、最不愿意和他人分享的玩具，他小心翼翼地倾心善待，谁知道到头来却猛然惊觉那原本就不属于自己，总有一天是要还给人家的，纵使他哭闹耍赖得再厉害也没有用，留不留得住从一开始就不是自己说了算。


	8. Chapter 8

在那之后，每当克罗斯时候追问起来，罗伊斯却是铁了心似的绝口不提。

克罗斯问了不止一次。他知道自己这阵子因为工作上的各种事情忙得焦头烂额，有些冷落了罗伊斯，这下看出他心里有事，便在发情期终于结束之后带着点补偿意味地扑到他身上，也完全不计较罗伊斯方才粗鲁失控的性爱，手指绕着他额前的刘海柔声问：“你怎么了？”

克罗斯扑上来的那一刻罗伊斯下意识地搂住他的腰，仰躺在床上看着他的眼睛，眼里有些晦暗不明的情愫。“……没什么。”

“鬼扯吧你。”克罗斯哼了一声，对他的这个回答一点也不买帐，不依不挠地追问，“没什么事你刚才至于反应这么大？”

即使克罗斯此前被热潮和激烈的性爱折腾得几乎失去意识，却还是记得罗伊斯提及标记时闷闷不乐的语气，他心里难免有些莫名其妙，比起自己一个人胡思乱想地臆测，他宁愿直接问个清楚，他想知道罗伊斯究竟在想些什么。

如果可以让你标记的话，你想标记随时都行啊。唯独这句话克罗斯没有说出口，至少在罗伊斯疑似忽然对于在发情期时咬自己的腺体出现抵触情绪时，他不想说多余的话刺激罗伊斯。

虽然说来有些羞耻，然而事实上如今的Omega只要有心，能有上百种解决发情期的办法，即便没有哪一种能比一场酣畅淋漓的性爱要来得痛快。对于克罗斯而言，被完全标记这种事的仪式感远胜过实质性作用，就像是刺青一样，将对彼此的占有刻进腺体和信息素里。表达的方式充其量只是一种手段，说得直接一点，只要对象是罗伊斯的话，克罗斯其实根本不在意。

“真的没事。”罗伊斯又说了一遍。

他们又对视了一会，克罗斯率先服软了，低下头来在罗伊斯微蹙的眉间飞快地一记响吻，轻声哄他：“Marco，你别心里藏着事情不跟我说，我不喜欢这样，跟我说好不好？”

罗伊斯讷讷地望着克罗罕见地忧心而温顺的表情，心里既酸又疼，过了好一会才找回自己的声音：“……我没事。抱歉，我刚刚是不是弄痛你了？现在感觉怎么样？”

克罗斯不由得气结，瞪着罗伊斯沉默了好几秒，像是想证明自己好得很似的，手臂撑起身体翻身下床，头也不回地往浴室的方向走了。

在接下来几天，克罗斯又软硬皆施地尝试了几次，想逼罗伊斯把话给说清楚，却没有一次得到答案，这下克罗斯是真的生气了，冥顽不灵的男朋友不仅是难以沟通，还根本拒绝沟通，两人之间的首次冷战因而展开。

说是冷战，罗伊斯的态度却让克罗斯觉得更像是自己无理取闹无果而单方面拒绝和对方互动，这让克罗斯更加愤怒了。

“你就没有什么话想和我说的吗？”在罗伊斯拿了两人的围巾转身过来先替克罗斯将围巾系上时，克罗斯忽地捉住他的手打破了沉默，目光炯炯地瞅着罗伊斯看。

罗伊斯的动作顿了一下，眼里有些犹豫不决，最后倾身在克罗斯的前额落下一吻，俨然像是确认自己答案是否正确一般，不大确定地说：“我爱你，Toni。”

克罗斯气得一把将他推开，转身就走。

那个晚上克罗斯一个人出门在自家楼下的门外坐了很长一段时间，夜风愈晚愈发寒冻，他却像是跟自己较劲似的不肯上楼，多少带着一点逃避的想法，不愿回到家去面对罗伊斯。

其实如果自己不再追究，很可能这件事情在他们之间就这么不痛不痒地揭过了，罗伊斯竭尽全力想表现出若无其事的样子，只要他也配合，生活还是能照样风平浪静地继续下去。

克罗斯十分不甘心地将脸埋在手心里，挫败地叹了一口气，心中的想法转了无数次才下了决定，便站起身来往回走。起身时摸了摸裤袋才发现自己出门前气得昏头了，走得无比潇洒，钥匙钱包手机一概没带上。

在克罗斯走到自家门前准备按下门铃的前一刻，大门像是有所感应一样从里边被打开，穿了大衣又戴了一条厚围巾的罗伊斯出现在门后。

两人不约而同地愣住，面面相觑地沉默了几秒，罗伊斯率先开口了：“我还以为你在家门口走丢了，正想出门去找你。”

罗伊斯是微微笑着说这句话的，只是笑容里很难说没有强颜欢笑的成分，他甚至没问克罗斯为什么没带上手机。

走廊上的昏黄光线斜斜地洒落，罗伊斯眼里的小心翼翼被掩盖在长长的睫毛阴影里，他还是那么好看，瘦削的脸上却显得疲惫不堪。看着他的样子，克罗斯一瞬间也精疲力竭，他实在累得不想再多思考多说什么了，直接一个大步向前，抱住了罗伊斯的肩膀。

罗伊斯被他吓到，感觉到他一身的寒气和被冻得冰凉的脸颊，赶忙紧紧地回抱住他，心急如焚地问：“Toni，你怎么了？”

“没什么，我就是……”克罗斯将脸埋进他的肩窝里，声音听上去闷闷的，像是有些委屈，“……忽然想抱抱你。”

罗伊斯听了，没有再说话，只是收紧手臂，像是要用尽全身力气一样将他死死地搂在怀里不放，这成为这几天以来唯一一件让克罗斯心里感到温暖的事情，温暖得他舍不得放开。

就这样吧，克罗斯心想。罗伊斯的嘴唇擦过他的耳廓，克罗斯心甘情愿将那诠释为一个柔情的吻。他们之间的问题仍横亘在那，只是克罗斯将它一脚踢到了黑暗无光的角落去，终于下定决心不闻不问。他明知道这是错误的，却无力控制，也累得无心再作任何改变。

“你看起来很累。”厄齐尔在酒吧震耳欲聋的音乐声中端着两杯啤酒回到桌边，开门见山地对罗伊斯大声说，“工作很忙？还是出了什么事了？”

罗伊斯抹了抹脸，苦笑了一下：“这么明显吗？”

厄齐尔点点头：“你又不是那种脸上藏得住事的人，我们最开始一起做那个案子操得要死的时候也没见你这么无精打采过。”

罗伊斯听了，不由得皱了下眉，想起克罗斯，心里的歉疚感更加深重。他不愿意对克罗斯说明，却又贪婪地舍不得放弃克罗斯，想装作若无其事的样子却又装得不像，明明不是克罗斯的问题，到头来还是弄得克罗斯和他一样压抑痛苦。

厄齐尔看他若有所思的样子，又接着追问：“八成不是工作上的事情，我没听说你们部门最近有规划什么大案子。生活上的事？”

厄齐尔永远敏锐得令他自叹弗如，罗伊斯摸了摸鼻子，语焉不详地道：“可以这么说吧，之前有点事情，不过……呃，最近应该算是好了吧。”

至少表面上看来是这样没错。他和他的男朋友都不再提起这事，两人心照不宣，克罗斯在家门口走丢的那晚（罗伊斯坚持这么形容这个事件），他们回到卧室便开始做爱，这一次罗伊斯心中愧疚，有意补偿，从前戏开始便极尽温存，克罗斯全身上下几乎每一寸肌肤都被他挑逗地抚摸了遍，重点部位甚至一一被温热的唇舌尽心照顾，搞得克罗斯在罗伊斯插进去之前就抱着他激动地高潮了两次。

“算是？”

“天啊，Mesut！”罗伊斯求饶地喊了一声，希望他别再问了。

厄齐尔耸了耸肩，不再追问下去。

罗伊斯很快地将话题转到厄齐尔身上：“你最近怎么样？升职之后工作忙吗？”

“看你怎么定义忙吧，上面准备要改组我们部门，最近都在搞人事协调，这种事情最麻烦了，一个人一个意见，比起这个我还宁愿回去闷头写代码，我怎么看都觉得这次升职是个陷阱……”

罗伊斯忍不住笑了，开口调侃他：“你这烦恼可真是够奢侈的，能做人事决定可比最后一刻才被通知改组好多了，是什么样的改组？”

厄齐尔犹豫了几秒，罗伊斯赶紧补了一句：“不能跟我说的话也不要紧，我就是随口问问。”

“也不是说不行，毕竟到现在知道的人已经不少了，虽然大部分都是我们部门里的人……”

厄齐尔又想了想，觉得告诉罗伊斯说没什么问题，才又接着说下去：“就是公司上个月宣布的新投资，其实能够拉到那个西班牙的投资主要是因为他们对Toni负责的那条产品线很有兴趣，特别是最近开始开发的那个产品，他们关注了很久，也和运营那边开会讨论了几次，想尽早把产品MVP放到西班牙市场去试试。这么一来，Toni那一组有不少人都得调到西班牙去，最近就是忙着讨论这个，如果有人不想调到西班牙的话就得转到其他产品去，交接啊怎么配置什么的，麻烦得很。”

厄齐尔把事情的来龙去脉解释清楚了，却发现罗伊斯的脸色愈来愈难看，甚至有些吓人，厄齐尔担忧地拍了拍他：“Marco？你这是怎么了，表情这么阴沉？呃，我就是随口抱怨几句，你不想听的话我们聊聊别的——”

罗伊斯闻言，回过神来，勉强地扯着嘴角笑了一下：“抱歉，我只是……之前没听说过这事，有点吓到。”

厄齐尔了然地点点头：“这事是挺大的，不过现在也就需要转调或是改派到别组的当事人知道，再加上一些我们部门里的人吧，你不知道也正常。”

是啊，但是我的男朋友应该算是当事人之一吧，这样还算正常吗？罗伊斯苦涩万分地想。

他最终还是没忍住，将自己最想问的问题给问出口：“这么说来，Toni也会调到西班牙去了？还是说产品经理也会换人？”

“这个就不归我管了，不大清楚，我猜是吧，毕竟……说这个产品没了Toni就算废了可能太夸张，不过反正我是没办法想象这个产品没了Toni会是什么情况。”

我真傻。罗伊斯不禁想嘲笑方才问出这个问题的自己，简直愚蠢至极。他当然知道，他只是无来由地想替自己找个借口垂死挣扎一番，他的Toni其实从来就不曾属于他，他有幸短暂地偷回家珍藏一段时间，现在人家终于来找自己要了回去，合情合理，他就算再贪恋、再舍不得也该学会体面地放手，否则就实在太难看了，是不是？


	9. Chapter 9

“不用找了。”克罗斯从皮夹里抽出两张钞票，说完便急匆匆地跳下车关上车门，飞快地往家门口的方向跑。大概是因为这一路跑得太急，又或者因为别的什么，导致他掏出钥匙开门时手有些抖，一时没能将门打开。

事情该从今晚那条再简单不过的短信说起。惯常忙碌得令人忘记时间的周一，六点多的时候，克罗斯扫了一眼隔天依旧被各种会议填满的日程，正准备继续加班先将手边堆积如山的待办事项处理完，连外卖都差点订好了，就在这个时候，克罗斯的手机震了一下。

大概是Marco发短信来问晚餐的事。克罗斯理所当然地想着，拿起手机看了一眼。

短信是罗伊斯发来的没错，然而问的是一件克罗斯毫无心理准备的事。

——“你要去西班牙吗？”

简简单单的一个问句，简单得乍看上去有些没头没脑，但是克罗斯立刻便反应过来对方说的是什么。

他并非刻意瞒着罗伊斯，然而被罗伊斯这么毫无预警地一问，他却不由得像是被抓住把柄一样立刻紧张心焦起来。罗伊斯没有像平时习惯的那样附上一大串emoji，没有提他是怎么知道这件事的，甚至也没有质问克罗斯为什么没告诉他，好像这些问题的答案都已经无关紧要了。

克罗斯不晓得罗伊斯究竟是抱着什么样的心情给自己发这条短信的。不该是这样的，他原本都已经打算好了，等到他能下定决心，他就会找个机会好好地和罗伊斯说清楚，他不想要罗伊斯从旁人口中听说这件事，更不想罗伊斯发来这么一条见鬼的短信来问他。

他猜测这条短信大概是罗伊斯的温柔，罗伊斯不愿意当面问他，因此在下班时间后发了条短信来，留给自己时间和空间去想怎么和对方解释，径自认定并接受了克罗斯是故意瞒着他的事实——多么体贴，他几乎都要佩服他的男朋友的好脾气了。

他情愿罗伊斯面对面地冲自己发脾气。

克罗斯在心里狠狠骂了一声，随即抓起外套，一刻也不愿耽搁地冲下楼去打车回家。

当克罗斯终于克制着心头翻涌的情绪成功打开门，走进客厅，便看见沙发上专注地盯着电视看美剧的罗伊斯。电视的声音不大，罗伊斯八成是听见了自己进门的声音，却像是这时才发现似的，抬起头来看向克罗斯，轻松写意地朝他笑了笑，仿佛什么事也没有似的：“今天回来得这么早？”

罗伊斯的若无其事也许是不想让场面太难看，也许是不想让克罗斯难受，然而无论原因是什么，都不免令克罗斯心里发酸。

他忽然回想起他们刚开始同居的时候，当时克罗斯加班的情况远远没有这几个月来得频繁，每当克罗斯晚上加班回来得晚了，进门脱鞋的时间罗伊斯便会迫不及待地走过来，两人会笑着在玄关接吻，之后视克罗斯有多饿，一起决定接下来是先吃饭还是直接上床。很长一段时间，罗伊斯和他似乎都将这当作再自然也不过的事情，那样的日子甜蜜得仿佛一辈子画不下休止符。

克罗斯不知道他们究竟是为什么会弄成今天这个样子的。

“我不是刻意要瞒着你的，Marco。”克罗斯开门见山地说。

“Toni……”

“他们几个月前谈这次投资的时候就找我要过几次数据，我只听说过关于投资的一些消息，知道的不比你多多少。西班牙……去西班牙的事情他们三周前才问我，”克罗斯没让罗伊斯有机会打断他，像是有什么梗在喉头不吐不快似的焦急解释，“我没有答应，我——他们要我回去仔细想想，我只是还没有找到机会跟你说。”

当然没有，罗伊斯心想。三周前正好是两人之间气氛闹得最僵的时候，克罗斯当时被他气得甚至一天和他说话的次数一只手数得过来，怎么可能还有心思和他提起这件事。

“Toni。”罗伊斯又轻轻喊了他一声。克罗斯隔着一段距离站在沙发前看着他，平时那副能言善道的骄傲神气全然消失无踪，活像是个做错了事的小孩子，忐忑又不安地认错。

其实克罗斯什么也没做错，很可能克罗斯本人也是这么想的，只是单纯因为察觉到自己的情绪而觉得愧疚。

罗伊斯拍了拍沙发上的空位，示意他过来坐下。

克罗斯一坐下来立刻凑过来抱住他。罗伊斯虚虚地环着他的肩膀，安慰地拍抚他的背脊，心里竟有一丝平静的温暖。

至少他是真的爱我，罗伊斯想。他蓦然前所未有地发现，从这样的角度去看事情，一切都能轻松很多，他将克罗斯当作一个迷人的、光灿的却无法获取的东西，因此只要得到一点回应都足够满足，若是得不到任何回应，那也没什么大不了的，反正本应如此。

罗伊斯任由他抱了好一会才重新开口：“那么，你想好了吗？”

“什么？”克罗斯愣了一下，旋即意识到他问的是什么，“……我不会去的。”

“为什么？”罗伊斯的声音听上去像是单纯地无法理解他怎么会做出这种决定，“你要放弃你的产品吗？”

克罗斯抿着下唇没说话。

“你放弃不了，不是吗？”罗伊斯低低地笑出声，“你只是还没松口答应他们。这样也好，答应前记得先谈个好点的offer。”

罗伊斯的态度温柔却又笃定，让克罗斯刹那间没来由地一阵心慌，他下意识地紧握住罗伊斯的手，像是被逼急了一样，有些恼怒地又重复了一遍：“我说了，我不会去的。我男朋友就在这里，我去西班牙做什么？”

如果是这样，那我们就分手吧。罗伊斯心里清楚，此刻就是最适合说出这句话的机会了，只要丢下这句话，他便能立时将两人无谓又荒谬的痛苦就此终结，一了百了。他在家练习了整整一个晚上，以为自己已经做足了心里准备，谁知道这句话到了嘴边，却是怎么也说不出口。

太奇怪了，为什么呢。罗伊斯迷茫地盯着克罗斯的脸看，决定暂时先把其他该说的话说完：“Toni，你要去，这个产品是你一手做起来的，你怎么能够这个时候撒手不管？”

克罗斯定定地瞅着他的眼睛：“你希望我去西班牙吗？”

“对，”这句话相较之下没有那么难。罗伊斯深吸了一口气，竭力让自己的声音听上去坚定一些，“我希望你去，Toni。”

“……好。”克罗斯的回答隔了几秒种才传来，在罗伊斯有机会说些什么之前，他又继续说下去，“我不会去很久的，只是一开始产品需要就近市场开发，等到产品发展成熟了，也许两三年的时间就能回来，到时候——”

有那么一个瞬间，克罗斯看着罗伊斯认真听他说话的表情，忽然想不管不顾地问他“到时候你要不要跟我结婚”，然而最终还是忍住了没说出口。他并不是因为要去西班牙了才第一次兴起这个念头，因此也不希望罗伊斯误会自己是因为即将展开的异地恋缺乏安全感才这么提议。

“——到时候我们还是和现在一样，等我回来，我就不走了。”

克罗斯在说这些话的时候，始终握着罗伊斯的手没有放开，碧蓝色的眼睛里闪着熠熠的光亮，像是漫天星辰都落进了他眼里，炫目得令罗伊斯一时移不开目光。

罗伊斯的脑子里同时有两个声音在较劲似的相互叫嚣，一个在催促他赶紧将分手说出口，另一个在催促他点头说好：克罗斯在向他许诺一个多年之后的未来，一切光明璀璨，一个仍属于他们两人共同的未来。

“好，我等你回来。”也许是克罗斯隐隐怀着期盼的表情太过难以拒绝，也许是这个提议听上去太过诱人，纵然诱人得缺乏真实感，在罗伊斯有办法控制之前，他听见了自己的声音这样回答。


	10. Chapter 10

隔天克罗斯就去找了CTO给出最后的答复，答应调到马德里去。

其实这事他拖了有好一段时间了，期间CTO找他谈了好几回他都没松口，大概是因为这样，在克罗斯忽然出乎意料地答应之后，上头简直喜出望外，在给他外调offer时从一开始就将条件开得十足大方。

克罗斯有些出神地扫了桌上的合同一眼，密密麻麻好几行优渥的津贴以及直接翻倍的工资，想起罗伊斯让他先谈个好点的offer再答应，不由得有些啼笑皆非。这么说也许有些滑稽，但他总觉得自己仿佛把自己的男朋友和这些条件放上了天平的两端，称斤论两地比较。他将合同从头到尾看了两遍，忍着心里莫名的不快，抓了只笔潦草地在最后一页签下自己的名字。

一切都会变好的。克罗斯心想，或者说，他衷心希望如此。

他也并不是真的什么事都能立时果断下定决心的人。之前因为罗伊斯的关系，这件事始终在他心上悬而未决，然而当他一旦做出决定、签完合同了，他也就不再多想，只一逕地往前看，隔天下班就在家里翻着公司请的中介发来的材料，认真看起了马德里的房子，打算把一切尽速搞定，省得夜长梦多。

“这个？”罗伊斯对马德里是完完全全地缺乏概念，看了半天之后才试探性地指着其中一间房征询克罗斯的意见——和公司离得近，各方面条件也挺不错，从图片看上去装修得简单大方。

“太小了。”克罗斯挨着他的肩膀，一只手环在他的腰上，想都没想直接否决了罗伊斯的提议。

“这还嫌小？”罗伊斯失笑，“你就一个人，还想租多大？这间也就比现在小了一点吧。”

“想租个和现在差不多的。严格来说也不是只有一个人吧，反正你来找我的时候也是住我这。”克罗斯头也没抬，理所当然地说，将手上的材料翻了一页，“你如果想直接搬过来也行，那就更方便了。”

罗伊斯闻言顿了一下，瞄了一眼克罗斯的表情，有些欲言又止的模样，只是最后仍是什么也没说。

克罗斯察觉到他的沉默，也没做什么反应，只是侧过头亲了他一下，才又回头继续看起房子，直接将这当作不需要回答的日常闲聊抛诸脑后。

新的城市，新的房子，接下去顺理成章地便是新的生活，也许很快克罗斯就不会再说这种话了，罗伊斯心想。他当然不可能和克罗斯这么说，是他一心逼克罗斯去马德里的，就算自相矛盾地心底泛酸，也只能自己受着。

晚餐后克罗斯弯腰将碗盘放进洗碗机里，下一秒直起身回头，险些和打算绕过他从冰箱里拿些什么的罗伊斯面对面撞在一块。罗伊斯吓得惊呼一声，还是克罗斯反应快一些，赶紧扶着对方的腰让两人站稳了。

在这个姿势之下两人一下子靠得很近，克罗斯没有立刻松手退开，罗伊斯眨了眨眼，一时间谁也没说话，他们对看了两秒，最终不约而同笑了出来。

交往这么久，罗伊斯仍是一见他笑便忍不住怦然心动，很自然地反手搂住克罗斯就亲了上去。只是一个浅尝辄止的吻，却足够让人打从心底温暖起来。

克罗斯此前抗拒外调马德里的原因里，有一部分是因为他和罗伊斯当时的关系正处于一种如履薄冰的状态，这种时候开始远距离实在不是什么好事。然而在克罗斯签了合同之后，尽管两人心中为了为期不远的离别各自愁肠百结，日常相处中却久违地一天天融洽和谐起来，总算学会珍惜所剩不多的日子，将所有不安和委屈小心翼翼地掩藏，彼此倾心用无尽缱绻的温柔善待对方。

启程前往马德里前最后一次发情期结束之后，克罗斯在浴室里洗澡，没多久罗伊斯也走了进来，两人洗着洗着，罗伊斯忽然兴致一来便拉着他想在浴缸里再做一次，克罗斯对于浴缸还有些难以启齿的心里阴影，他不知道罗伊斯是装作忘了还是真的没放在心上，反正他就是不想，抵触地挣扎了好几下，扑腾得浴缸里水花四溅，罗伊斯却是不依不挠，抱住他轻咬着耳垂软软地哄了好几句，不忘不老实地将他全身的敏感点都给摸了个遍，他对于克罗斯的身体实在太熟悉了，没用多久，克罗斯整个人都被他摸得酥了，连带地不由得心软，自我安慰地想着下次要在这个浴缸里做也不知道是什么时候了，便开始半推半就起来。

他们俩一个鍥而不舍，另一个有意纵容，接下去该做什么便也水到渠成。罗伊斯让克罗斯转过身去，向后抬高臀部，他仍然分辨不出克罗斯究竟是发情期结束了，或者只是处于热潮暂时平息的间隙，只知道克罗斯仍然湿得很快，连前戏都显得多余，在后穴被抽插的过程中，体液顺着大腿啪嗒啪嗒地往下淌，和浴缸里的热水汇流。

“Marco，水……”两人在浴缸里又换了个姿势，罗伊斯抱着他仰躺在浴缸底，两人的下身在水中激烈交合，克罗斯不得不将一条腿抬高搭在浴缸边缘，惊惶地喊他，“水要流进去了……”

罗伊斯听了，非但没有停下，反而维持着性器深埋在他体内的姿势，将一根手指探进穴口，搞得克罗斯惊喘一声，后穴不自觉将罗伊斯的阴茎和手指绞得更紧：“你说反了，Toni，是水从这里流出来才对，你太湿了。”

克罗斯使劲摇头，罗伊斯才不管他，从他身后一次次狠狠地往上顶，操得克罗斯反驳的声音只能断断续续地夹杂在爽得停不下来的呻吟声里，快感一阵接着一阵没有极限似的自下腹向上疯涌，腿间饱胀的阴茎随着罗伊斯撞击的动作在水面上巍颤颤地甩动，就这么被操了老半天，克罗斯高潮了，一股股白浊的精液喷射出来，胡乱地溅到浴室墙上的瓷砖，有些又溅到了水面上。

两人仍然紧紧贴着，蜷在显得有些狭窄的浴缸里。罗伊斯一手搂着他，温暖的嘴唇贴在他的后颈轻轻地来回摩挲，时不时地留下一个湿润的吻，另一手则上上下下撸动着克罗斯才刚射完的性器，刺激得克罗斯已经无力的大腿又不规律地痉挛起来，整个人因为过于强烈的高潮而晕乎乎的，下意识地偏头蹭着罗伊斯肩颈。

浴室里终于又恢复宁静，过了一会，罗伊斯才开口喊他：“Toni。”

克罗斯懒洋洋地应他：“嗯？”

“你想过去了马德里之后发情期怎么办吗？”

“不是还有你吗。”克罗斯理所当然地说，声音里带着一点鼻音，“我找时间回来，或是你来找我也行。”

罗伊斯没有立刻回话，克罗斯耐心地在心中暗暗数秒，最后还是终于等得失去耐心了，试探性地喊了一声：“Marco？”

罗伊斯这才回过神来，后知后觉地嗯了一声：“到时候我会去找你的。只是如果我来不及，你——”

克罗斯一瞬间竟有些害怕罗伊斯接下来要说的话，急急忙忙地打断他：“我也可以用抑制剂，没问题的。”

罗伊斯又不说话了，只是温柔地摸了摸他的头，而后坐起身来，一边将浴缸里逐渐变凉的水放光，一边伸手去够一旁的浴巾递给克罗斯。

隔天是周六，他们在去超市采购的路上，罗伊斯坐在副驾上望着窗外不断后退的景色发呆，在一个路口因为红灯停下时，斜前方正好是极其显眼的巨幅电影广告牌，美女与野兽，广告牌上玻璃花罩里的玫瑰花已经绽放到极盛了，一片花瓣正悄悄地凋谢。

其实无论如何，那朵玫瑰花总有一天是要凋谢殆尽的，罗伊斯想。他束手无策，只得将玫瑰花谨慎万分地收进玻璃花罩之中，祈祷这能让花瓣谢得慢一些。归根究底，“我爱你”在成人的世界里并不是一句能拯救一切、让人起死回生的美好咒语。

接下去寥寥几天的时间转瞬即逝，克罗斯去马德里的那天，罗伊斯开车载他去机场。确定租哪间房子之后他已经将需要带过去的东西大部分都打包寄了过去，时间说得上挺充裕，原以为会兵荒马乱的外调远比想象中要顺利得多，到了去机场的这天，克罗斯也就带了一只登机箱，若不是早上睡醒后打开衣柜看见里头空了一半，罗伊斯差点产生克罗斯只是暂时去出几天差的错觉。

克罗斯去了西班牙之后，两人之间的短信明显比从前频繁许多。原本同居了两年多，天天同进同出，每天的短信经常就是讨论晚餐吃什么，有天晚上罗伊斯回到家躺在沙发上刷了快一个小时的手机，看了看时间下意识地就想给克罗斯发短信问晚餐，下一秒看见克罗斯几个小时前给自己发的图片才想起来，自己的男朋友如今远在马德里。

罗伊斯顿时觉得没心情吃饭了。

时间配合得上的时候，两人比起短信都更愿意打电话。公司给克罗斯放了一个星期的假安顿，罗伊斯还得照常去上班，某天在家准备吃早餐的时候克罗斯打电话来，罗伊斯很快地接起来，顺便开了视频，屏幕彼端的克罗斯还穿着睡衣打呵欠。

“你今天怎么这么早？”

“寄来的那几个箱子我一个都还没拆，再拖下去不行，打算今天一口气整理完。”克罗斯耸了耸肩，看了屏幕一眼，忽然皱起眉头，“Marco，你现在拆的那瓶酸奶……”

“嗯？这酸奶怎么了？”

“那不会是我走之前我们最后一次去超市一起买的吧？”

“好像是吧，我最近还没时间去超市，呃，”罗伊斯有些心虚地看了一眼一旁桌上空的披萨盒，昨天晚餐的残骸，“这瓶你打算留着吃吗，还是怎么了？”

“不是，你从冰箱拿出来之前看过保质期了吗？这都快三个星期了吧？”

罗伊斯这才如梦初醒地赶紧拿起来看了一眼，呃，今天几号来着？

他瞥了一眼手机屏幕上的日期，果不其然，过期两天了。

克罗斯一看他的表情就知道是过期了，立刻追问：“过期几天了？”

“没过期。”

“我不会笑你的。”

“骗子。”

下一秒，克罗斯的笑声便毫不掩饰地传来。罗伊斯呸了一声，起身去把酸奶丢进垃圾桶，克罗斯还是笑个没停，罗伊斯有些恼羞成怒，索性抛下他去浴室转了一圈才又折回来。

克罗斯正抱着一个箱子，将里头的衣服拿出来放到一边，看见罗伊斯回来了，心情很好地爽快认错：“我不是故意要笑你的，真的。”

罗伊斯哼了一声，克罗斯又笑着哄了几句，两人才抓紧时间在罗伊斯去上班前聊了一会，在克罗斯随口提起马德里那边租金的事情时，罗伊斯忽然沉默了一下。

“Marco？”克罗斯以为信号不好，疑惑地喊了他一声。

“Toni，”罗伊斯有些犹豫地喊他，考虑着合适的用词，“我在想……要不我也搬出去吧，这里的租约看你打算怎么办，你想的话我也能帮你暂时转租出去，要不你同时租着两套房子没什么意义。”

“……那你不还得另外找房子？”

“我原本的公寓没租出去。”

罗伊斯在和克罗斯同居前住的那套小公寓住了很多年，是一个长住外地的亲戚的房子，自罗伊斯从家里搬出去之后就便宜租给了罗伊斯，这几年房价涨得厉害，对罗伊斯一点影响也没有。

原本罗伊斯搬来和克罗斯同居之后是打算转租出去，但最后还是因为太懒，房租又实在便宜得过分，没有付诸实行，索性当作他堆些杂物的地方，时间久了，克罗斯以为那套公寓老早就租出去了，他也一直忘了提起。

然而这时候提起这件事，听在克罗斯耳里便完全成了另一个意思。他们在一起将近四年，同居两年多，罗伊斯居然还留着原本的公寓，随时准备好要搬回去。

克罗斯只觉得荒谬又可笑，他也真的笑出声音了：“你这是……”

在问罗伊斯想不想和自己同居时，他是很认真的，就像他曾经很认真地想过要问罗伊斯想不想和自己结婚，认真得他不愿意草率地将这句话问出口。

因为那是他爱的人啊，他心甘情愿耐心等待，根本舍不得不悉心珍惜。

只是罗伊斯未必和他有相同的想法罢了。

“Toni？”

克罗斯的声音和表情登时都冷了下来：“随便你。反正那套房子我不会退租也不会转租出去的，你爱住不住。”

罗伊斯当他是在闹别扭，软着声音好声好气地劝了他两句，这却让克罗斯愈发光火了：“我说得够明白了吧，我们现在难道连沟通都得这么费劲了吗？”

他报复似的丢下这句话，抬头一看见罗伊斯受伤的表情就后悔了，但是克罗斯的失望和痛苦一点也不比他少，此刻根本无法好好地和他道歉或是拉下脸去哄他。

两人之间维持了好一阵压抑的沉默，最后克罗斯先受不了，伸手直接将通话切断了。


	11. Chapter 11

在那之后便是一连长达数日的冷战，持续的时间比两人上一次冷战还要长，而远在马德里的克罗斯音讯全无，就连一条短信也没有，一切显得仓促而压抑。

在他们冷战经过整整一周后，就在罗伊斯开始考虑自己是应该腆着脸继续住在克罗斯的公寓里，或是该识相地就此消失在克罗斯的生活中时，出乎意料地，他收到了来自克罗斯的短信。

TK：我的发情期快到了。

克罗斯惯常平铺直叙的口吻让罗伊斯一瞬间有种两人之间根本什么事情也没有的错觉。

天啊，我答应了要等他的，我答应了要去找他的。罗伊斯猛然意识到这一点，懊恼地将脸埋进掌心里。

这一回罗伊斯没有让克罗斯等太久，很快地订了后天去马德里的机票发给对方。

克罗斯让罗伊斯到了马德里后在机场等他，打算自己开车去接男朋友，罗伊斯是周五晚上到的飞机，克罗斯届时下班了去接他正好。然而当天克罗斯都起身准备下班了，又因为工作被人叫住耽搁了一会，加上他有些低估了周末马德里机场附近的路况，一路堵车堵得他心烦意乱，等到终于抵达机场在大厅里远远地看见罗伊斯，已经是罗伊斯降落之后四十分钟的事了。

克罗斯之前发了短信告诉罗伊斯自己会迟到，罗伊斯便坐在两人约好的地方等他，然而不是一个人——一个陌生女人坐在罗伊斯身边和他说话，眼神流露出赤裸裸的兴趣，罗伊斯抓着自己的行李箱，有些尴尬地朝对方露出礼貌性的微笑，克罗斯一看清楚他的表情心里就明白了七八分，于是想也没想地直接快步走了过去。

“Marco，”克罗斯走近了喊他，“抱歉，我没想到这附近能堵车堵成这样……”

“没事。”克罗斯一走过来，罗伊斯便很自然地站起身去牵他的手。

克罗斯挑眉，偏了下头，像是才注意到罗伊斯身边还有别人似的：“你认识的？”

罗伊斯摇摇头，回过身去面对身边的女人歉意地微笑，转成了英语：“失陪了。”

他也没有再多说什么，连解释句自己的男朋友来接机了也没有，很可能是早就和对方说过了。克罗斯忍不住在心里翻白眼，一手拉着行李箱另一手牵着男朋友，头也不回地走了。

克罗斯将车停得很近，就在距离航站楼两三分钟路程的地方，罗伊斯却在两人经过一个昏暗的拐角时示意他停下，克罗斯疑惑地看他。

“我想你。”罗伊斯一刻也等不及地说，随即展开双臂紧紧地拥抱他，脸埋在克罗斯的颈侧叹息道，克罗斯能感觉到他温热的鼻息。

“我也想你。”克罗斯回答，过了两秒不禁笑了出来，伸手揉了揉男朋友一头柔软的金发，“又被搭讪了啊，我才迟到这么一会时间。”

罗伊斯百思不得其解，万分委屈地抱着他不放：“为什么她们总是不相信我说在等男朋友是真的在等你，而不是想找借口摆脱她们？”

“你看上去就一脸不会拒绝人的样子，实际上比看上去还要不擅长拒绝，而且你对她们都太客气了。”克罗斯实事求是地一条条冷静分析，“再说了，既然没有那个意思，你干嘛还呆坐在那边不动？”

罗伊斯的女人缘极好，走在路上被搭讪是家常便饭，交往这么久，克罗斯勉强算是被迫习惯了，但还是会忍不住想抱怨男友毫无意义的绅士态度。

“我要是换个地方坐，你到了机场找不到我怎么办？”被他这么说，罗伊斯显然更加委屈了。

罗伊斯说这句话的本意是想撒娇，然而克罗斯听了，没有正面回答，反而停顿了几秒才接着轻声反问：“……那你就不担心换个地方住，我回德国找不到你吗？”

克罗斯说这句话时他们仍维持着相拥的姿势，罗伊斯看不见他的表情，心头蓦地一紧，还来不及回话，克罗斯先自顾自地说下去了，语气依旧平平淡淡的：“你好像不怕，Marco，但是我怕。你是因为这样才想要我来马德里吗？”

“Toni，天啊，我当然不是那个意思……”罗伊斯着急解释，安慰地搂着克罗斯，来来回回轻抚他的后颈和肩膀，又实在放不下心，向后退开了一点距离，轻柔地在他前额落下一吻，双手捧着他的脸，忧心忡忡地和他对视。

克罗斯不躲也不闪，蔚蓝澄净的双眼一径定定地望着他，让罗伊斯有种随时要被看穿的错觉。

“你已经搬回去了吗？”克罗斯问道。

Toni真是个天才，罗伊斯心想。他想不出全世界有哪个人能像他这样，将质问和示弱如此理直气壮地结合在一块，却让人听了只觉得揪心。

“没有。我不会搬的，我之前只是……”罗伊斯一时词穷，彻底认输了，“抱歉，我不是想让你难过才那么说的。”

克罗斯闭上双眼，以一个缠绵的吻作为回答，接受了这个道歉。

两人交往以来第一次分开这么长时间，这次罗伊斯专程来马德里找自己让克罗斯心情好得不像话。这是罗伊斯第一次造访马德里，克罗斯在开车从机场回家的路上顺便沿路指了几个著名观光景点给罗伊斯看，马德里王宫、太阳门、丰收女神广场……其实说到底，克罗斯对这些景点同样所知不多，往往随手一指说完名字之后便无话可说，罗伊斯也十分给面子地装作无知无觉的样子，在同样的情况连续发生了几次之后，克罗斯终于忍不住自己先笑了出来，一手抓着方向盘，一手伸过去握住罗伊斯的手。

罗伊斯将他伸过来的那只手攥在手心里捏了捏：“马德里你最喜欢什么地方？”

“我家。”克罗斯完全不假思索地说，罗伊斯愣了一下，被他的答案逗得笑出声来。

“什么啊，Toni，我还指望你带我四处逛逛呢。”

“找我当导游可是很贵的。”

罗伊斯又笑了：“多少钱啊？跟我说，我又不是付不起。”

他们正好在一个路口的红灯前停下，罗伊斯直接老实不客气地将他拉过去接吻，克罗斯和他窸窸窣窣地吻了一阵，在一个深吻之后及时打住，笑着躲开退了回去，揶揄他的动机不纯：“Marco，你花钱找导游都是专门做这种事情的吗？”

“那也不是，长得不够好看、身材不够好的我才不要。”罗伊斯耸了下肩，理所当然地说。

克罗斯忍着笑斜了他一眼，罗伊斯的拇指不安分在他掌心里轻轻挠着，继续开开心心地逗他：“我看你就挺不错的，开个价吧，嗯？”

克罗斯挑眉，视线上上下下地将他打量了一番，像是在认真评估罗伊斯的提议，最终还是不禁抿着嘴唇，露出浅浅的微笑，“卖你的话不要钱也行吧，不算太亏。”

绿灯亮了，前方的车开始移动，罗伊斯抓紧时间凑过去飞快地亲了一下他的侧脸。

等他们终于回到克罗斯家里，门一关上，已经忍了一路的两人随即情不自禁地靠在玄关的墙上在黑暗中拥吻，罗伊斯一手搂着他的腰狠狠吻他，另一手在墙上摸索着想找电灯开关，摸了半天未果，才在接吻的间隙哑着声音道：“Toni，开灯……”

“你去开。”克罗斯耍赖地说，只顾着贴着他在他身上乱摸一通，舌头急切地勾着罗伊斯的纠缠，一刻也不愿停下，而罗伊斯一心纵容，对克罗斯的所有要求照单全收。别说开灯这种小事了，今晚克罗斯就是让他下周就搬来马德里，自己都会毫不犹豫地点头说好。

他们站着吻了老半天，罗伊斯好不容易摸到开关，却只是玄关一盏昏黄的小灯，罗伊斯不由得挫败地嘀咕：“我说你找这什么房子，连灯都没有……”

克罗斯听了他的抱怨却无比开心，趴在他肩上笑得停不下来：“别管灯了，快点，Marco。”

克罗斯含着他的耳垂刻意煽情地舔弄，一手已经向下探进了罗伊斯的裤头，眼看就要一发不可收拾，罗伊斯不愿意他们好不容易见上面就这么在门口搞起来，连忙拉着他往屋里走，这一路两人又亲又抱又摸，走得跌跌撞撞，罗伊斯似乎还听见了什么被碰倒落在地上的声音，却谁也没心思去管，上衣和裤子被沿路丢了一地，等到克罗斯招呼也不打一声地扑过来将他推倒在床上，两人都已经不着寸缕。

克罗斯将他推倒之后便毫不犹豫地跨坐到他身上，夹杂着喘息的声音渴求得要命：“Marco，快点，快点。”

他实在太急了，罗伊斯不得不在克罗斯握住自己完全勃起的阴茎就想往下坐时急忙喊停，伸手往床头摸去——所幸这一次床头柜上的台灯立刻就被打开，安全套也按着两人同居时的习惯摆在类似的地方。

并不是说罗伊斯就不急了。他戴好套之后第一件事就是反手将克罗斯压在床上，分开他的双腿一口气挺进克罗斯体内。克罗斯立刻被操得叫了出来，也不知道是被爽得还是被疼得，反正克罗斯仍抱着他，双腿紧紧夹着他的腰，罗伊斯便也不打算停下。

他们做到一半的时候克罗斯发情了，热潮来得既急又猛，他被操得高潮时温热的体液一股接着一股从后穴汨汨地涌出，顺着大腿往下流，将床单给打湿。

“Toni，”罗伊斯的性器硬得发疼，从后头抵着克罗斯，在他臀瓣上反复蹭弄，柱身因为克罗斯的热潮而被弄得湿漉漉的。他回想起方才克罗斯跨坐在自己身上急不可耐的模样，忽然心痒难当，“你坐上来，自己动。”

发情期的克罗斯几乎称得上对他百依百顺。罗伊斯向后靠着床头仰躺着，克罗斯因为连续几次高潮而有些脱力，他一手扶着罗伊斯的肩膀，一手握住罗伊斯腿间可观的器官，找对了角度便往下坐，性器顶开了穴口，直往体内深处插。

克罗斯坐在他的身上摆动着腰，后穴夹着罗伊斯的阴茎上上下下地律动，这个姿势让他被操得极深，酥麻的快感一路从尾椎向上窜，连意识都像是融成了一滩水。克罗斯自己动了一会，后来实在没力气了，便累得趴在罗伊斯的胸口不断喘息，抓着他的双手和他十指交握，一边有些勉强地抬起头去吻罗伊斯。

罗伊斯低下头在他的唇上轻轻咬了一下，算是接受了他的撒娇，一手扣住克罗斯的腰，开始一下下地往上使劲顶胯，力道一下重过一下，顶得克罗斯只能无力地随着他的动作在他身上颠簸，呻吟连连。

克罗斯搬到马德里之后的第一个发情期可以说过得既惬意又甜蜜，男朋友专程到马德里陪他过了一个周末，等到下个月，则换克罗斯在发情期到来前请了两天假飞回德国。异地恋总是有各种麻烦的阻碍，但也不是完全无法克服。

随着天气一天天地暖和起来，克罗斯在马德里的生活一步步上了轨道，和在马德里办公室的同事们也逐渐熟悉起来。

“Toni，现在有时间吗？”阿森西奥快步走到克罗斯的座位旁，身后紧跟着巴斯克斯。

巴斯克斯一脸凝重：“出大事了。”

“Lucas刚刚从电梯出来走错方向，差点走进隔壁公司的办公室——”

克罗斯忽然觉得这个对话开头似曾相识得令人有些不妙：“等等，你们……”

阿森西奥没理他，自顾自地继续说道：“隔壁公司的办公室里有狗！两只比格犬！”

“我们也需要办公室宠物，这样才能提高我们的生产力。”

“Lucas说得对。Toni你能和CTO说吗？拜托？”

克罗斯无视了两个西班牙年轻男孩充满期待的眼神，毫不留情地将这个意见否决了：“不行，肯定会被人资骂的。”

“Toni，你喜欢猫还是狗？”

“狗，”克罗斯明快地回答，“但还是不行。”

“如果是小一点的动物呢？这么一来没有人会发现？”巴斯克斯回头寻求建议，“比如，呃……”

“比如仓鼠？”

“仓鼠不错。”

克罗斯忍不住失笑，再一次摇头：“这和体型没有关系，就说仓鼠好了，你打算周末专程来办公室喂仓鼠吗？”

“Toni，你现在说话简直像我爸爸，天啊，你才二十八岁——我当然会为我们的宠物负责！”

平时和罗伊斯视频时，克罗斯开始会说一些在马德里办公室的事情给他听，纯粹是想和他分享些日常趣事，罗伊斯很快记住了那些他从来没见过的同事的名字：巴斯克斯、阿森西奥、卡瓦哈尔、伊斯科……，一个个闹腾得让克罗斯在马德里的日子都被欢笑声填满。

“有机会来马德里办公室的话再介绍给你认识，你会喜欢他们的。”克罗斯笑着说。

后来在一次克罗斯带着自己小组向德国办公室远程演示最近的开发进度时，罗伊斯不自觉地盯着屏幕上克罗斯身边几个带着南欧阳光气息的年轻人，试图辨认出其中哪一个是克罗斯更常提起的那个，哪个是住得离克罗斯最近、偶尔上班会开车捎上他的那个，哪个是经常被克罗斯称赞工作能力的那个——

天啊。罗伊斯猛地反应过来自己在想些什么，顿时羞愧难当。

然而他实在无法不在意，马德里办公室里一个个热情洋溢的年轻男人，其中Alpha占了大部分，正好不偏不倚地重重踩在罗伊斯最盘根错节的心结上。

克罗斯一开始只是在提起其他事时顺口提起，态度从容大方，却把罗伊斯吓了一大跳，连忙追问。Alpha？克罗斯是怎么知道的？

“好像西班牙这边不把第二性别当作隐私，怎么说，他们比较提倡……公开透明？在办公室听他们聊天聊多了自然就知道了。”

罗伊斯立刻就有些不开心起来，按照传统严谨的德国性别法角度看，这么在办公室公然谈论第二性别根本无异于赤裸裸的职场性骚扰。他犹豫再三，又开口了：“那你……”

“嗯，我当然也跟他们说了我是Omega，这样才公平不是吗？”

“………………”这和公平不公平没有关系！

罗伊斯既惊诧又心情复杂地一径沉默着，克罗斯眨了眨眼睛，过了几秒，终于忍不住噗地一声笑了出来，肩膀抖得厉害。

“Toni！”罗伊斯这才猛然惊觉上当，恼怒地喊他。

“我的天，你在想什么啊，Marco？别说我天天用阻隔剂，闻上去和Beta没有区别，这里根本也不会有谁专程在办公室问我‘Toni，你是Beta还是Omega？’的，这个问题怎么想都太奇怪了。”克罗斯一边笑，一边高高兴兴地解释。

克罗斯的解释并不能完全化解罗伊斯心头的担忧和疑虑。克罗斯见他仍闷闷不乐的样子，只当他还在为了刚才的玩笑记恨，便又开心地哄了几句。

“别不高兴了，我爱你啊。”克罗斯弯着一双眼睛笑着说。

已经五月了，马德里热得要命，克罗斯穿着一件无袖的运动衫和他视频，肌肉线条优美的上臂全然裸露在外，这件运动衫的领口开得有点低，罗伊斯总是免不了要盯着克罗斯的锁骨多看两眼。

他记得这件运动衫。材质轻薄透气，天气热的时候，克罗斯偶尔会拿来当睡衣穿，罗伊斯在床上喜欢隔着这件运动衫去舔他的胸口，欣赏布料被浸湿后贴在男友身上那种若隐若现的景致，最后再亲手将他的衣服给扒了，有种莫名的成就感，比任何花俏的姿势都要令罗伊斯兴奋。

他好像晒黑了一点，罗伊斯想。也许不仅是晒黑，克罗斯眉眼间都染上一股午后阳光般的惬意，让人更加移不开眼了。

罗伊斯一边在心里暗骂自己思想肮脏，一边不免为了自己迷人的Omega男友日常身处于一个充满年轻Alpha环境的事实感到郁郁不快。他当然知道不是谁都这么容易成为第二性别或是信息素的俘虏，然而事关他的男朋友，即便罗伊斯竭力试图理性以对，却怎么也无法控制强烈的危机感在心中作祟。


	12. Chapter 12

之后几天，罗伊斯仍免不了因为过于在意克罗斯的话而闷闷不乐。他理智上再清楚不过，光是因为克罗斯身边有几个Alpha就心生芥蒂实在没什么道理，感情上却无法控制地开始想象自己的Omega男友在办公室里和那些年轻Alpha的互动，在脑中绘声绘影地停不下来。

罗伊斯自知因为这点小事就嫉妒得要命的自己既可笑又难堪，实在不愿意让克罗斯发觉，连带地后来在和克罗斯通电话或视频时，话也少了许多，大部分心思都被用在竭力掩藏心底那些酸得冒泡的难言情绪。

他一心一意地以为只要自己不说、只要自己不表现出来，隔着距离和时间他就能神不知鬼不觉地将那些情绪在心里找个角落收拾妥当，当作什么事也没发生，至今每一次他和克罗斯之间出了问题或是冷战时他也都是这么做的——他实在想不出除此之外还有什么办法能让两人风平浪静地过下去，而他既然没能在克罗斯去马德里之前将分手说出口、既然答应了克罗斯要等他从马德里回来，无论如何他也想尽可能地维系他们的关系，不让克罗斯失望。

然而克罗斯又不傻，罗伊斯在他面前也向来不是寡言少语的类型，在罗伊斯的过分安静一连持续了好几天之后，克罗斯终于皱着眉头将话给挑明了：“你这几天是怎么了？”

罗伊斯愣了一下，反应过来后随即眨了眨眼睛露出微笑：“什么意思？我怎么了？”

克罗斯对他装傻的回答并不满意，男朋友这几天和自己说话时都有些心不在焉，克罗斯看得出对方想掩饰，大概又是罗伊斯一贯“不想让你担心”的体贴，但克罗斯不怎么买帐，反而觉得有些烦躁。从前两人同居时天天同进同出，罗伊斯少了根头发他几乎都是第一个知道的，对比现在他们隔着两个国家之间的距离，事情脱离自己掌控的感觉在这种时候格外明显，这让克罗斯的心情很差：“你这几天都不大高兴不是吗？”

罗伊斯还是笑：“我没有啊。”

“……你这样我会担心你是不是做饭时把家里厨房给烧了你知道吗？”

罗伊斯乐了，一下子从沙发上爬起来：“什么啊，别小看我，我现在就让你看厨房，敢打赌吗？碗盘一个也没少。”

克罗斯挑眉看着他没说话，罗伊斯说到做到，立刻抓着手机走到厨房转了一圈，把里头各式锅碗瓢盆一口气清点了一遍给他看。

“怎么样？”罗伊斯追问。

“好吧，厨房没事。”克罗斯笑了笑，话锋一转，回到了最初的话题，“那你呢？Marco？”

“……我没事。”

克罗斯的眉又皱了起来。

他们之间的沉默维持了几秒，克罗斯放弃了。他发现自从第一次放弃不再坚持在他们之间的每一个问题上追根究底之后，往后要在接连浮现的问题上再次放弃便不是什么难事，习惯成自然，而他甚至说不上这样的转变是好是坏。他叹了口气，换了个话题：“你下周什么时候来？”

“周三晚上到。”罗伊斯很快地回答。克罗斯在马德里的第三个发情期，这一次轮到罗伊斯去马德里找他。

既然克罗斯提起了，罗伊斯便拿了手机，想从日程表里找出航班号发给他。在点开日历后，他忽然想起了什么：“Toni，五月底主升天节你们那里放假吗？”

被他这么一问，克罗斯才想起来有这件事：“没有，马德里那天不放假。”

“那我到时候请一天假去找你？这样算上周末我能在马德里待四天。”

克罗斯扬起嘴角，欣然接受：“好啊。”

男朋友主动提议要送上门来，他哪有拒绝的道理。只是这么一来，等于罗伊斯一个月就往马德里飞了两次。

他这样算是想补偿我吗？克罗斯忍不住想，其实罗伊斯也知道自己不信他真的什么事也没有，却只是选择在自己放弃追问之后作出这种提议，就好像他们前几次冷战和好之后第一件事总是上床，然后把之前的矛盾给忘掉，而自己也若无其事地接受了。说到底，除了接受之外他难道还有其他选择吗？

和克罗斯确定了这个月两次在马德里见面的计划之后，罗伊斯的心情好转了一些，尽管愈接近克罗斯的发情期他就愈是无法阻止脑海里那些纷乱脱序的想法，然而这些计划至少让他心里有底气了一些。

是Alpha又怎么样，反正克罗斯还是他的男朋友，发情期还是跟自己一起过。罗伊斯控制不住地对着自己都不认识的假想敌心怀敌意。

到了下周，罗伊斯在家门口准备打车去机场，这一次他就带了个后背包，里头装了几件换洗的衣服，反正剩下的克罗斯家里应有尽有，上一次他去找克罗斯在他家里浴室看见自己惯用的那牌发胶时，差点没感动得把男朋友抱起来转一圈。

一想到再过几个小时就能见到一个月不见的男朋友，罗伊斯就高兴得不行，感觉从家里下楼去打车的这几步路走得都仿佛要起飞。

“麻烦去机场。”罗伊斯一边坐进车里一边说，控制不住地嘴角上扬。

司机听了，没有立刻动作，反而奇怪地往后视镜里看了他一眼：“机场无预警罢工，今天一整天几乎所有航班都被取消了，您不知道吗？”

这句话像是一大桶冰寒彻骨的冷水当头浇下，一瞬间便将罗伊斯脸上的笑意浇得一点也不剩了。

“您还去机场吗？”司机又问。

“去。”罗伊斯立刻回答，即使是一点侥幸机会他都不想错失。

机场的情况远比罗伊斯想象的要糟得多，罗伊斯走进航站楼时匆匆地看了一眼墙上的航班信息，每一个航班号后头都跟着鲜红斗大的“取消”，大厅里举目所及尽是闹哄哄地乱成一团，高声争执的嘈杂人声和小孩子的哭闹声将机场广播的声音完全盖了过去，四面八方高分贝的噪音吵得人头疼。

罗伊斯找到自己的航空公司柜台，在队伍里排了老半天，在终于轮到自己时，努力维持脸上友善而礼貌的微笑走上前去。

“很抱歉，今天所有航班都取消了。”坐在柜台后方的女人在罗伊斯才说完自己的航班号和目的地之后立刻截断了他的后话，制式化的回答听上去像是已经重复了上百遍一样。

“那之后去马德里的班机——”

“去马德里的班机最早要到后天早上才可能正常起飞。”罗伊斯和煦的笑容没能为他讨到多少便宜，他再一次被打断。后天去马德里对他而言根本来不及，更何况甚至没有人能确定究竟后天能不能如期起飞。对方不耐的态度让他原本就心焦难安的情绪跟着恶化，他克制着心头的恼怒又追问了几句，最后也只换来一纸航班取消证明，让他回去在网上申请退款和赔偿。

去他的赔偿，他根本不想要。

罗伊斯心急如焚，大步走出航站楼打电话给克罗斯。

电话响了几声就被接了起来，罗伊斯才喊了他一声，就听见克罗斯显得很高兴的声音：“Marco？你现在不是应该准备登机了吗？”

“Toni，”罗伊斯深吸了一口气，“机场罢工，班机全被取消了，去马德里的班机最早要到后天早上才恢复，我可能赶不上你的发情期了。”

“…………”

“Toni？”电话那头克罗斯的沉默持续了几秒，罗伊斯看不见他的表情，只能焦急地喊他的名字。

“……好。没事，我晚点下班就去买抑制剂，你别放在心上。”克罗斯的声音明明听上去有藏不住的失望，却还不忘安慰他让他别担心，“既然这样，那你把这几天的假销了吧，留着我们过几个月一起去度假？”

罗伊斯无意识地将手机抓得死紧，胸口隐隐的钝痛一点点地在心上蔓延开来：“Toni，我很抱歉，真的……”

克罗斯顿了顿，轻轻笑了一下才反问他：“机场罢工是你的错吗？为什么你要跟我道歉？”

罗伊斯道歉的并非这件事，只是这件事让他如梦初醒，猛地意识到自己给了克罗斯一个多么荒谬又飘渺的承诺。从前他们同居时自己勉强能算滥竽充数，勉强帮克罗斯度过发情期，如今他们甚至不在一个国家，这次是机场罢工，之后还会有各种不同的变数横亘在他们之间，而克罗斯身边多的是年轻亲近的Alpha，他这样又算什么呢。

他当初就不该那样鬼迷心窍地草率答应了克罗斯。

这通电话结束，两人再次联系上是整整两天之后，罗伊斯算着时间给他发了一条短信，克罗斯没有回，又过了半天，克罗斯才打了通电话来，然后在罗伊斯的坚持下才勉为其难地开了视频。

“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“困。”靠着抑制剂度过了一整个发情期的克罗斯整个人看上去恹恹的，连说句话都懒，黑眼圈的阴影格外明显。

罗伊斯回想起他们第一次在克罗斯的发情期上床时，自己曾经好奇地问过克罗斯需不需要吃抑制剂，克罗斯的回答是“抑制剂吃了只会更难受”

这通电话没有持续太久，两人此时心里都有些疙瘩，不大想再讨论发情期的话题，克罗斯打电话来知会罗伊斯一声的任务完成，便哈欠连连地挂了电话又回去睡了。

表面上这件事就这么揭过了，之后他们还是继续各自在两个国家的生活，在下班之后抽出一点时间通电话。他们第一次这么久没能见上面，时间一长，两个人都有些烦躁，在克罗斯发情期结束后一周，因为一点日常小事在电话上起了一次不大不小的争执，隔着屏幕的对话缺乏温度，加剧了两人在争吵中的焦虑。

所幸在争吵之后，罗伊斯的连休假期也不远了，随着日子一天天接近，这对情侣才又一点点地快乐起来。这一次不需要为了克罗斯的发情期烦恼，不需要急着上床来化解争执，克罗斯从机场接到罗伊斯之后便开车带他去市区一间餐厅吃饭。这算是男朋友造访马德里之后两人的第一次约会，餐厅是办公室里几个当地年轻人极力推荐的，至少能确保餐点不会出错，一旦满足了口腹之欲，其他事情大概也很难出错，至少克罗斯是这么想的。

罗伊斯看上去很喜欢这间餐厅，对于菜单上的各式菜色兴致盎然，恨不得每一道都点来试试。两人七嘴八舌地讨论了半天，才终于艰难地作出最后抉择。

“别这样看我，”克罗斯笑着说，“再点就真的吃不完了，你真的喜欢的话我们下次再来吃嘛。”

在主菜上来之前，发生了一点小插曲，罗伊斯听见有人喊了一声“Toni”，接着便有两个年轻人很快地朝他们的方向走过来。

“Toni！”那两个年轻人走到克罗斯身旁笑笑嚷嚷地喊他，说的英语带着西班牙口音，“你这样可不行，今天抛下我们那么早下班就是为了来吃大餐享受的吗？太诈了，小心我们举报你！”

两人都是黑发，古铜色的皮肤和一脸灿烂的笑容，理平头那个说着话的同时还伸手去捏克罗斯的肩膀，弄得克罗斯一边笑一边闪躲。

“你们别闹了。我给你们介绍下，Marco，这是Lucas和……唔，Marco，”他说到这里，又指着阿森西奥笑了出来，“他们俩都是马德里办公室我的组里的。至于这边这个Marco……”

克罗斯说到这里，忽然犹豫了一下。他原本很自然地就想说这是自己的男朋友，却在说出口前后知后觉发现自己有些太过放松了，以至于在给罗伊斯介绍巴斯克斯和阿森西奥时完全没留意，用词已经暗示两人罗伊斯对自己工作的地方有足够的了解，甚至可能就在德国办公室工作。再说他们往后也不是没可能在公司见上面，这么一来再说罗伊斯是他的男朋友，是不是影响不大好？

克罗斯就犹豫了那么两秒，罗伊斯率先微微笑着替他将话给圆了：“我是他在德国办公室的同事，刚好来马德里旅游，找他出来吃个饭，他翘班是我害的。”

阿森西奥眼睛一亮，立刻提议：“难得来马德里，一起坐一桌吃饭聊聊？”

克罗斯下意识就想拒绝：“不……”

然而他拒绝的话只说了一个字，罗伊斯又一次抢在他之前回答了：“好啊，机会难得。”


	13. Chapter 13

罗伊斯爽快地一口答应阿森西奥的邀请，搞得克罗斯登时尴尬得要死，进退两难。他愠怒地瞪了罗伊斯一眼，对方也只是眨了眨眼睛，无辜地回望着他。

克罗斯在心里被他气得牙痒痒的，在外人面前又不好发作，也只能跟着他们坐到同一桌去，打算把这顿饭速战速决了回到家再和自己的男朋友算帐。

然而阿森西奥和巴斯克斯光是点餐就花了不少时间，原因是他们在问了克罗斯和罗伊斯点的餐之后，便一惊一乍地感叹起来，两人你一言我一语地嫌弃克罗斯在马德里住了三个月，还是对当地美食缺乏概念，点的都是些观光客才爱点的餐，毫无新意。

“Marco难得来马德里！”巴斯克斯的双手夸张地在半空中比划着强调了好几遍，“Toni你怎么能这么随便！也不先问我们一声！”

“你们烦死了，”就算他们俩浮夸的表达方式早就成了克罗斯工作时的日常，他还是忍不住想翻白眼，也毫不顾忌地这么做了，“我们爱点什么要你们管。”

克罗斯和两个年轻帅气的西班牙男孩你来我往地斗嘴时，明明是很普通的话题，也不知道为什么，罗伊斯总隐隐地觉得格格不入，有些插不上话，于是便始终微微笑着坐在边上看他们闹，每隔一会才说上一两句话。

巴斯克斯给人的第一印象是活泼奔放，但其实也心细，察觉到罗伊斯的话始终不多，当他是怕生，就开始试着把话题带到他身上，友善地问他这几天在马德里旅游有什么计划。

“呃……”罗伊斯愣了一下，下意识地转移视线和克罗斯匆匆对看了一眼，一时间两人有些面面相觑地答不上话。

这就很尴尬了。本来是个再正常不过的问题，但是认真说起来，这是罗伊斯第二次来马德里，然而无论是上一次的经验还是这一次的计划里，罗伊斯绝大部分时间都是待在克罗斯家里，更确切一点，是在克罗斯的床上和他一起度过的，此前说要在马德里观光也仅仅是嘴上说说。

倒不是罗伊斯对马德里没有兴趣，马德里是个很美的城市，阳光明媚，只是一来他们俩每次小别重逢之后，在家腻在一块远比造访任何风景名胜来得有吸引力，二来——此前连罗伊斯自己都没有细思过背后真正的原因——他总觉得那是属于克罗斯的新生活，他一方面希望知道一切、希望克罗斯能对自己言无不尽，另一方面又矛盾地认为自己似乎不该过问太多，还是知道得愈少愈好。

他们俩沉默的时间长达好几秒，巴斯克斯和阿森西奥直接想歪了，以为这两个德国人打算偷偷进行什么不得了的冒险行动，立刻兴奋起来，起哄着要他们从实招来，罗伊斯才搔了搔脸，自觉扫兴地回答：“也没什么，我听Toni说这里最近天气很好适合度假就来了，事前没怎么规划，大概就是四处看看景点吧。”

阿森西奥有些失望：“真的？”

罗伊斯点点头，巴斯克斯想了想，又热情地开口：“那也没关系，你如果对刺激一点的行程有兴趣，尽管跟我们说，肯定比Toni推荐的行程有趣多了——”

克罗斯笑着骂了一声，直接将他打断：“太多事了，Lucas。你就不能让人好好正常地观光吗？”

罗伊斯后知后觉地发现，克罗斯在和他们两人说英语时和在德国时有些微妙的不同。大概是因为心里清楚不是自己的母语不可能尽善尽美，意思到了就够了，也不刻意琢磨用词严谨，几乎是想到什么就直接说出来，极度简单又诚实，甚至坦白得显得有些可爱，带着点懒得修饰的随性，反而增添魅力。

不管怎么样，克罗斯在罗伊斯眼里都是迷人的。

巴斯克斯在聊到自己点的主菜时说了个笑话，克罗斯很开心地笑了起来，转过头来悄声用德语和罗伊斯吐槽了一句，还没说完就立刻被两个西班牙人大声制止，克罗斯不满地啧了一声，然而下一秒又不禁笑出声来。

Toni在德国的时候是这么容易被逗笑的吗？罗伊斯忍不住心想，他试图回忆几个月前克罗斯还在德国的时候，眼前浮现的却全是克罗斯在决定来马德里之后，面对自己时往往歉疚又小心翼翼的模样。

他这样又是何必呢？罗伊斯又一次这么问自己。

晚餐结束时已经挺晚了，除了罗伊斯之外其他人隔天都还得上班，巴斯克斯蹭阿森西奥的车回家，克罗斯则随口诌了个自己家附近的酒店，说要送罗伊斯回去。

开车回家的路上好一段时间，他们两人谁也没说话。罗伊斯靠在车窗边，一开始还知道盯着前方的路况看，盯着盯着目光就转移到了克罗斯的身上，时间一长，不由得有些走神，视线沿着克罗斯被街灯映亮的侧脸轮廓流连。

“Lucas，”罗伊斯忽然打破了沉默率先开口，“他人挺好的，长得也好看。”

他这评价来得没头没尾，克罗斯本来内心就有些火气，这下更加莫名其妙了，握着方向盘立刻皱起眉头，也根本懒得理他：“你今天晚上很奇怪。”

“哪里奇怪了？”罗伊斯没什么情绪地反问。

“你一开始干嘛答应和他们一起吃饭？”

“说过要介绍马德里这里的同事给我认识的不是你吗？”

“不是那个问题。”克罗斯烦躁地扒了下头发，“要想认识他们以后还怕没机会吗？我们今天原本是在约会吧？”

罗伊斯失笑：“Toni，你这是怕我一不小心说溜嘴让他们知道我是你男朋友吗？我不会的。”

罗伊斯这样故作体贴地将一顶莫须有的帽子扣在自己头上，让克罗斯大为光火，他明明努力想沟通，却毫无进展，他们从头到尾都在无意义地兜圈子：“Marco，你这是故意在跟我找架吵吗？”

“我没有。”罗伊斯说，没有再多加解释什么，克罗斯也累了，知道再谈下去也不可能有个结果，只是平白加剧争吵中的不愉快，索性任由他们的谈话就这么突兀地无疾而终。

回到家里，克罗斯将手里的钥匙随手甩在桌上，之后就闷声不吭地走进浴室关上门开始洗澡。他暂时不想面对罗伊斯，光是洗澡时回想今晚荒腔走板的发展和两人的争吵他都能想到气笑。

这他妈的都是什么玩意，克罗斯愤愤不平地想，伸手往一旁的架子上捞，这才意识到自己刚才气昏头了，根本就没拿浴巾进来。

本来洗澡洗到后来他都觉得自己精神来了，打开门出去就能和罗伊斯再吵上一轮，没吵个明白谁也别想睡，这下他一时有些懵，没能拿定主意是该就这么赤身裸体地走出去，还是该喊罗伊斯给自己拿浴巾，两者各有各的丢脸，他都不想选。

他犹犹豫豫地在浴室里磨蹭了好一会，忽然听见了敲门声。

“干嘛？”他没好气地喊。

“Toni，你开下门。”

克罗斯不甘不愿地从浴缸的热水里爬起来去给他开门，门才开了一条缝罗伊斯就塞了一条浴巾进来：“你是不是又忘了浴巾？”

什么叫又啊，也就那么几次吧。克罗斯对他的用词不大服气，一颗心却瞬间万般不争气地软得不像话，顿时也生气不起来了。他只踌躇了一秒，一手接过浴巾，另一手趁机捉住罗伊斯的手腕：“你陪我洗。”

罗伊斯一脸奇怪地看他：“你不是都快洗好了？”

不洗澡也行。克罗斯从善如流：“那正好，我们来做吧。”

罗伊斯没有移动半分，反而叹了口气：“Toni，你知道我们这样不是办法……”

“我知道。”克罗斯回答，却仍固执地硬是将罗伊斯拉进了水汽氤氲的浴室里，“但我们都超过一个半月没见上面了。”

他们只是因为太久没有见面而太过焦虑罢了，克罗斯想。

“你如果不想的话，就稍微配合我一下。”他半开玩笑地接着说。

这样古怪的开端注定了这是一次古怪的性爱。他们草草地将浴巾铺在浴室地板上做了一次，不管罗伊斯是不是有那个心情，他还是很快地就能将克罗斯操射。他们在一起的时间太长，罗伊斯对他的身体太过熟悉，就算蒙着眼睛都能完美掌握他全身最敏感的那几处，知道怎么样打开他的双腿用什么样的角度挺进他体内，按着这个方式狠狠地往克罗斯的前列腺上顶就能操得他浑身发软，连话都说不出来。

这样的性爱畅快又方便，能带来极致的高潮，能让人忘乎所以。然而真要比较的话，克罗斯却更想念他们刚在一起的那两年，罗伊斯在床上总是会目不转睛地盯着自己的脸，一点一点地在他的身体里探索，极尽温存，倾心将所有注意力都投注在自己身上，眼里纯粹得除了爱意看不见任何其他事物，生理快感与心理快感缠绵交织着渐次累积，爱欲汇流，最后化为惊涛骇浪的一波波高潮将他整个人给淹没。

克罗斯试着在罗伊斯身上找回当时那样的罗伊斯和他们那样的性爱，然而这只是让罗伊斯更加熟悉他的身体，带来令人颠狂的性刺激，却和克罗斯希望重温的相去甚远，最终一切仿佛成了他走不出的恶性循环。

他们回到卧室之后，这场脱序的性事变得愈发激烈，罗伊斯狠狠地在克罗斯身后抽插律动，掐在他腰间的力道大得他都觉得八成要留下印子，简直像是要把克罗斯整个人操进床垫里一样。罗伊斯把他翻来覆去地折腾个没完，克罗斯也由着他这么发泄似的做了一整夜，大概有一段时间他被操到累得不行，迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去，醒来时罗伊斯仍压在他身上，向两侧掰开他的双腿使劲地在他体内进出，克罗斯开口时只能发出断断续续难耐的呻吟声。

“Marco，”克罗斯过了好一会才找回自己的声音，他的手无力地搭在罗伊斯的手腕上，“你还在生气吗？”

罗伊斯没有回答，克罗斯自然也不会知道罗伊斯明明抱着自己，心里却嫉妒得要发疯。罗伊斯铁了心不对克罗斯说，那些念头便只能搁浅在他的胸腔里，像是利刃一般来来回回地剜他心头的肉。

你想要一个Alpha吗？你的生殖腔被成结会很爽吗？被完全标记的时候你会被操到哭吗？

罗伊斯这一回下手实在没个轻重，做到最后一次的时候，克罗斯早就被操到失神，浑身上下的知觉都是模糊的，前方什么也射不出来了。罗伊斯在高潮前将自己从克罗斯的体内抽出来，拔掉套子之后一便撸动阴茎一边顶着他的腿根处抽动蹭弄，最终像是宣示领地似的，抵着克罗斯的臀部射了出来，白浊的精液喷在臀瓣上，一片狼藉。

隔天克罗斯醒来又洗了一次澡，嗓子因为叫了一整晚而哑了，身上密布着斑斑点点暧昧的红痕，腿间的皮肤上还有些黏腻的精液。这一次既然是克罗斯开口挑明了要罗伊斯配合自己，那么对于罗伊斯的过度配合他也实在没什么好抱怨的。

所幸他有先见之明，事前就知会过自己今天不去办公室，就在家里工作。克罗斯泡了杯咖啡坐在客厅的沙发上看邮件时，罗伊斯刚好洗完澡从浴室出来，两人视线相会时，少了点一夜纵情后隔天早上该有的浓情蜜意，反而各自都有些忐忑。

“早安。”罗伊斯率先开口。

“早安。”

理所当然地，克罗斯依旧很忙，一个早上就有三四个视频会议，罗伊斯没想打扰他工作，自己在客厅的另一张沙发坐下，戴着耳机拿iPad在一边看美剧。克罗斯在马德里的房子地段采光都不错，一大早听不见马路上的车声，还隐隐能听得见鸟鸣，阳光从落地窗在地板上洒落，熨出一片明晃晃的金色，像是给室内罩上一层柔纱，他们俩安安静静地坐在那，恍然有些生活和谐融洽的错觉。当然，不考虑他们之间没什么话可说这一点的话。

到了傍晚，克罗斯不那么忙了，见罗伊斯的剧似乎看得差不多了，便要他上网搜下晚餐想去哪吃。罗伊斯拿着手机查了一会，克罗斯又接了一通视频电话，罗伊斯难免将他们的对话内容听进了几句。电话另一端的声音听上去十分耳熟，罗伊斯过了两秒就反应过来，是巴斯克斯。

巴斯克斯打电话来和克罗斯确认一个新需求的具体细节，期间简短穿插了几句两人之间的笑话，大概过了不到十分钟这通电话就结束了。

他们俩感情真好，罗伊斯心想。

克罗斯挂了电话之后起身去厨房给自己倒了杯水，回到客厅，就看见罗伊斯靠着一个抱枕，有些愣愣地盯着自己出神。

“你怎么了？”克罗斯走向他，弯下腰低头在男朋友的唇上亲了一下。“你想好晚餐去哪里吃了？”

“刚刚是Lucas打来的？”

“嗯。”克罗斯只当他在闲聊，应得很快。

“他是Alpha吗？”罗伊斯又接着问。

克罗斯的眉头顿时皱了起来：“你问这个干嘛？”

罗伊斯没有正面回答，反而不依不挠地又问了一遍，这下弄得克罗斯直接沉下脸来，没好气地反问：“他是不是Alpha很重要吗？”

“我没有别的意思，”罗伊斯的声音听上去温柔而耐心，就好像是他在单方面包容克罗斯一样，却只是让克罗斯更烦躁了，“我只是希望你能过得好，Toni，如果你身边真的有处得不错的Alpha——”

“Marco。”克罗斯打断了他的话，不可置信地瞪着他，眼里倏地像有一簇簇火焰被点着了一般，怒火飕飕地往上窜。

克罗斯大概是真被他的话给气疯了，往后退开了几步隔着一段距离瞪他，过了好一会才有办法重新开口，声音沉沉的：“……我知道你要说什么，不过你最好想清楚再说，如果你把这句话说完，我们就分手。”

罗伊斯登时沉默了下来，没有接话。

克罗斯明知道不该再说话刺激他，却还是一时压抑不住脾气，冷笑了一声：“你真是虚伪，Marco，既自以为是又虚伪。”

这话头一被挑起，后续的话就像一部失去控制的车子，克罗斯自己都刹不住：“你什么都不跟我说，就算说出口了也不是你真正的想法。你知道我猜你的心思猜得很累吗？你在乎吗？过得这么虚伪你难道不累吗？”

罗伊斯被他这样连番质问，情绪也上来了，几乎是用吼的反问回去：“哦，是吗？那你又为什么还要跟我这种虚伪的人在一起这么多年？”

“…………因为我爱你，Marco。”克罗斯说这句话时蓦地像是平静了下来，只有自己知道每说一个字都让他撕心裂肺地疼，“我真的爱你。你呢？你还爱我吗？”

罗伊斯在这之前只是不受控制地鼻子发酸，克罗斯一说完最后一句话，他的眼眶登时就红了。

两人之间紧绷的气氛维持了好一会，克罗斯沉默地看着他，最后叹了一口气，主动走过去将他抱住。

“你可别哭啊，”他打趣地说，试图缓和这僵持不下的气氛，“否则我就太丢脸了，我和人说我爱你结果那个人还哭了。”

罗伊斯的眼睛还是红的，听了他的话，一时没忍住微微笑了下。

克罗斯亲了亲他的脸颊。至少有一点值得庆幸，他们这次吵架是在罗伊斯来马德里的时候，否则隔着屏幕吵架，就算想和好都不知道怎么做才好，异地恋真是能把人给逼疯。“我们不要再吵架了，我怎么觉得我们最近老是吵架，太累了。”

克罗斯抱着他，忍不住在心里盘算着自己还得在马德里待上多久才能调回德国。罗伊斯将他的一手握住，拇指指腹在他的掌心缓缓地摩挲着，那让克罗斯心中平静而温暖。

下一秒，罗伊斯开口了：“我觉得你说得对，Toni。”

克罗斯还有心思和他瞎扯：“我当然是对的。”

罗伊斯又笑了，接着放开了他的手抬起头来，定定地看着克罗斯的眼睛：“你是对的，这样太累了。Toni，我们分手吧。”

这一次他总算能说出口了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于分手了！！！  
> 最近更得这么勤就是因为想赶紧写到他们分手暂时告一段落。要让他俩分手比要让他俩在一起难多了累死我了……  
> 其实之前还想过要不要先求婚订婚再分手，我连关于戒指的酸爽梗都想好了，后来觉得工程太浩大还是算了hhh


	14. Chapter 14

“然后我就逃跑了。”罗伊斯说。

厄齐尔目瞪口呆，霎时间接不上话。

罗伊斯和克罗斯分手之后快一个月，厄齐尔实在看不惯他近日那副心事重重的样子，便找了个周五下班的时候，硬拉了他去公司附近一个露天啤酒屋喝酒。六月底的德国好不容易才摆脱漫长冬日的阴霾，迎来晴朗宜人的初夏，办公室开始陆陆续续有人请长假去度假，理应是一年里让人心情最好的时候，罗伊斯这个反常的模样让他看了不免担心，急着弄清楚好友是为了什么事情烦恼成这样。

一开始厄齐尔还旁敲侧击地关心了他几句：“今年夏天有什么打算？去度个假什么的？”

“没什么打算。”罗伊斯的声音听上去缺乏起伏。度假的话题让罗伊斯想起了之前克罗斯还要他把年假攒着，等过几个月天气好了他们就能一起去度假。

我答应过他的事情就没有一件事是没搞砸的，罗伊斯忍不住在心里讽刺地想。我答应要去找他，到头来还是他发了短信我才想起来；我答应要等他回德国，却连三个月都撑不下去；我说要去马德里陪他四天，结果第二天就和他提了分手。

厄齐尔皱了下眉，改变了策略，直接切入正题：“说吧，Marco，你最近是怎么了？别想随便敷衍我，就算别人没发觉，我难道还看不出你不对劲？”

厄齐尔把啤酒推到一边，双手抱在胸前，一副罗伊斯不从实招来不罢休的模样，罗伊斯见他这么煞有其事，忍不住笑了。

“你别只顾着笑，我又不是女人，对我笑没用，快说。”厄齐尔再次催促道。

罗伊斯又笑了半天，原本没打算真的和他说，想随便将这个话题带过，后来忽然想起厄齐尔也是Omega，对克罗斯的愧疚感又再一次地涌上心头，便松口将自己和克罗斯的事情说了个大概。

当然，他没有提起克罗斯的名字，也没有让厄齐尔知道太多细节，只说自己有个交往多年的男朋友——前男友，最近刚分手。

厄齐尔一开始听见罗伊斯这么多年都把男朋友的事情藏着掖着没跟自己说，还骂了他两句，埋怨他不够朋友，但是听到后来，反而连一句话都说不出来了。

罗伊斯并不是那种经常主动分享心事或是吐苦水的人。在厄齐尔的印象里，他也不是会把事情憋在心里憋出毛病的人，遇到事情当下吐槽两句就过了，之后该干嘛干嘛，很快就一心向前看。这一次他罕见地一口气说了这么多，厄齐尔竟一时有些不知该作何评价。

厄齐尔好不容易消化完这庞大的信息量，还停留在震惊的情绪里，讷讷地开口了：“Marco，你……你他妈还真不是个东西啊。”

“我知道。”罗伊斯毫不避讳地承认，“从一开始就不是他的问题，所以我才必须和他提分手，你懂吗Mesut？我早该这么做了，我真的不想再看到他因为我自己一个人的痛苦而痛苦，这样太没道理了。”

“他……你的这位Omega前男友当时不想和你分手。”

罗伊斯嗯了一声。

“但你还是和他分手了。说得正确一点，是在提了分手之后落荒而逃了。”

“……可以这么说。”

厄齐尔都要抓狂了，就差没一把揪住罗伊斯的领子骂人。他紧接着恨铁不成钢地质问：“就这样你还好意思冠冕堂皇地说得好像你是为了他好！？他连你真正想分手的原因都不知道吧？”

“我能怎么说？难道我能跟他说因为我不是Alpha，发情期无法完全遏制他的热潮、也永远不能完全标记他这些事情让我觉得我们不该在一起？这听上去简直就像是我在怪他是个Omega似的，但不是这样的，他是Omega，这没有什么对错，他很好，只是我们不适合。你说得对，Mesut，我从前对第二性别根本没有概念，我以为只要我爱他，他也爱我就够了……”

罗伊斯停顿了一下，没有把这句话继续说下去，微微笑了笑才又开口：“算了，我和你说这事不是想和你说这些的，只是想让你提防Beta，少浪费时间在他们身上。”

别像克罗斯那样，平白被他耽误这么多年，罗伊斯在心里补充。

“我要是交了个Beta男朋友像你这么钻牛角尖，我会先一拳打醒他，不劳你费心。”厄齐尔没好气地说，“你们就算不适合也绝对不是因为他是Omega或是你是Beta，而是你们交往这么多年，结果你碰上事情甚至都不敢和他说。”

厄齐尔言下之意，是就算没有第二性别的问题，他们总有一天也会因为别的什么问题而陷入一样的局面。罗伊斯第一时间下意识地就想反驳，转念一想，他和克罗斯都已经分手了，再争这个又有什么意义？无论厄齐尔说的是对是错，他都再也没有机会去求证了。

这样就够了，否则难道我应该不顾彼此的痛苦，死命苦撑下去才能证明我爱他吗？罗伊斯不禁有些啼笑皆非地想。

他无意向谁证明什么。他只是一心希望克罗斯能像一直以来那样活得无所顾忌，能够找个Alpha男朋友开开心心地在一起，不用因为自己那些多余无谓的纠结心思而烦恼，那样才是最好的。当罗伊斯回到自己家里，摸黑打开灯时他还一直兀自沉浸在这样的想法之中，以至于后来他走进浴室想洗把脸，看着镜子才发现自己不知不觉间哭了。

太丢脸了。罗伊斯吃了一惊，连忙伸手将眼里的眼泪用力抹掉。

所幸他在和克罗斯分手回到德国之后，第一件事情就是从克罗斯家里搬出来。现在要是还待在克罗斯家里，他一个人面对两人同居了两年的冷清公寓，不知道要哭成什么样子，那就实在太难看了。

唯独一个人收拾行李搬出去的过程有些难堪。哪些该带走、哪些该丢弃、哪些该留下，过去两年的生活轨迹一一被摊开来在面前检视，他就算不想面对都不行。所幸罗伊斯最想要的是他明知道带不走的，过去几个月以来他一直不断地强迫自己正视、接受这个事实，这一次克罗斯不在自己面前，没有人给他耍赖反悔说舍不得的机会，直接省却了一番烦恼。

他至今一拖再拖、一错再错，想方设法，心里深处恨不得能把克罗斯绑在家里寸步不离。直到这一刻，他才终于觉得自己总算做了一件正确的事情。

他和克罗斯在一起将近四年，最后一只行李箱就了事。搬回自己的公寓之后，他在整理行李时意外找到了几个月前在克罗斯家里怎么也找不到的那只黑色登机箱，原来是自己不知道什么时候拿回来放着就忘了，当时这个公寓对罗伊斯而言不过是堆杂物的地方，根本没有料想到几个月后克罗斯会去马德里、他们会分手。

整理完了，他给克罗斯发了一条短信，告诉他自己已经将他家的备份钥匙投进他的信箱里了。

他们分手一个月之后，克罗斯的发情期都过了，这次罗伊斯再也没有接到克罗斯的任何电话或是短信。

克罗斯当然不可能再联系他。在克罗斯眼里，罗伊斯的那条短信无异急着撇清关系，像是生怕在马德里时将话说得不够决绝，自己还会纠缠他似的。

收到了这么一条混蛋至极的分手短信，他要是再主动联系罗伊斯就太不要脸了。

不知道算不算好事，在那之后，克罗斯更加一心投入工作了。一开始其中多少有些自暴自弃的成分，他没办法闲下来，特别是周末自己一个人在家待着时，很难不想到罗伊斯。即使明知道罗伊斯远在德国，再也不会来马德里，每次走进客厅克罗斯却恍然觉得罗伊斯就坐在落地窗前的沙发上看美剧，一手托着下巴，金灿灿的阳光就这么沿着他的五官轮廓倾泻而下，好看得令克罗斯心里发酸。

他迫切需要给自己找点事情转移注意力，很快地发现没什么比工作更好的选项了，只要开始考虑工作上的事情，他就很难分心去想其他的什么，心无旁骛的工作时间让他感到格外轻松。

在他还很年轻的时候，克罗斯就意识到自己比身边的人更擅长为未来规划，他为自己设下未来挑战的目标，在一步步克服阻碍达成目标的过程中获得成就感。父母曾经在他打算第二次跳级时，担忧地劝过他不需要将自己逼得太紧，然而对克罗斯而言，并不是这么一回事，他是真心享受这样的过程，对于目标的殷切渴望成为推着他向前的动力，付出努力进而一步步取得应有的回报，直接又愉悦。多年来他都是这么想的，只要他付出足够的努力，那么没有什么目标是达不到的。在他跳级时是这样，工作时也不例外，这就像是最单纯直觉的初阶函数，投入的参数直接决定了返回值，没有例外。

于是他一度十分顺理成章地以同样的理论面对他的爱情。

他爱罗伊斯。除了他们分手前那几个月，两人相处根本不需要费心思多想，罗伊斯温柔体贴，浑身散发一种暖洋洋的自在快乐，即便后来他们的关系开始莫名其妙地屡屡触礁，当克罗斯时不时地走神想起罗伊斯时，总是最先想起罗伊斯曾经日复一日微笑着凑过来亲他时的迷人模样，心中一片柔软。

他们之间全然幸福愉悦的时间过得太理所当然，以至于克罗斯一直将后来一切不顺利当作很快会结束的偶然插曲，只要他将罗伊斯的手抓得够紧，不会有他们克服不了的阻碍。

因此想每天都能见到对方他就主动提议要同居，分隔两地时他可以开口要罗伊斯等自己回德国，就算吵架了他也愿意率先求和，他爱罗伊斯，这些都没什么大不了的。

是他哪里做错了吗？克罗斯苦思冥想，他觉得自己仿佛在某个人生的岔路口一个没注意，将那个迷人的、深爱自己的罗伊斯给弄丢了，之后再怎么努力也找不回来，他无比渴望能回到当初那个岔路口去——是不是他当初就应该坚持不来马德里？

“不是你的问题，真的，”罗伊斯却在分手时再三和他保证，“我只是在想——我想了好一段时间了——我们真的合适吗？”

“我觉得挺合适的。”克罗斯回答，说完便赌气地凑过去想吻他，却被罗伊斯躲开了。

“对不起。但我试过了，Toni。”罗伊斯垂下眼睛坦诚，长长的睫毛将他眼里的情绪掩藏起来，“我不想再这样了。没必要这么勉强下去，就算强撑着继续，你也只会觉得更累、更不开心，我不想拖到我们之间完全无话可说，才不得不分手，你懂我的意思吗？我……”

罗伊斯顿了一下，深吸一口气，才终于能艰难地将哽在喉头的最后一句话说出口：“我希望你能找到比我更适合你的人。”

Marco Reus，你这个自说自话的混蛋。克罗斯也许朝他怒吼了，也许没有，他的记忆因为疯涌上心头的强烈愤怒而断片，无论如何，罗伊斯最终也没有留下。

他恨罗伊斯，他爱罗伊斯，浓烈的情感像是各式染料一股脑地搅在一块，根本看不清具体颜色，克罗斯自己都糊涂了。他在罗伊斯身上栽了个彻底，摔得鼻青脸肿，到头来才发现就算他再努力也无济于事，罗伊斯根本不在乎。

天逐渐黑了，克罗斯猛地回过神来，周日傍晚，这回他看着笔记本屏幕都能不自觉地走神。和罗伊斯分手后的一个月，一切一点也没有好转，他想起罗伊斯分手那天还神情温柔地说希望自己能过得好，忍不住感觉讽刺地扯着嘴角笑出声来。


	15. Chapter 15

罗伊斯在和克罗斯分手后的第四个月久违地去了一趟马德里，一去就是三周。

只不过这一次既不是为了私事，也不是他自愿想去的。

马德里那边第一个MVP上线之后进展得很不错。按照计划，再过几个月还有另一个要再跟进，本来最初马德里办公室就只有技术和产品两个部门，只负责产品开发，其他方面的业务都还是和在德国办公室的各部门配合，只是马德里那边逐渐发展起来之后，这种合作方式无论在人力还是在效率上都开始显得有些掣肘。

上头研议了一段时间，很快地拍版开始在马德里招其他部门的新人，运营和营销两个部门占的人数最多。马德里办公室之前从没有过这几个部门，于是最开始新人的入职培训也得从德国调人过去。

这几年以来营销部有新人，一向都是罗伊斯负责带的，各方面的资料和流程没有人比他更熟悉了，于是凯尔在让他去马德里帮忙做入职培训时，甚至不是用商量的语气，而是更接近“上头让我派人，就你吧，我都填好表了”的单方面知会。罗伊斯欲哭无泪，自知于情于理怎么也无法推辞，只能答应。总不能说自己前男友在马德里办公室，生怕过去见了面尴尬吧。

后来和厄齐尔一起吃饭的时候罗伊斯提起自己之后要去马德里三周的事情，厄齐尔想了想，评论道：“马德里那边还真是挺拼命的，我听说Toni最近简直都像住在办公室里了。”

罗伊斯听他提起克罗斯，不免心头漏跳一拍，一时忘了自己该说什么，过了几秒才缓过来，手里拿着一杯水狐疑地问：“我怎么感觉你对马德里那边的事情挺清楚的？”

“前男友在马德里，偶尔会联系。”

厄齐尔这话说得稀松平常，然而信息量太大，害得罗伊斯被水呛了一下，立刻剧烈地咳嗽起来。

不知道他和克罗斯会不会有一天也变成那样。在去机场飞往马德里的路上，罗伊斯回想起这事，不由得在心中胡思乱想。

后来事实证明，他完完全全就是想多了。

到了马德里之后，和罗伊斯一样为了入职培训从德国过来的几个人都住在同一间酒店，距离公司很近，也就五分钟的路程，每天早晨用过早餐之后他们便三三两两地一起往办公室的方向走。

他们的头三天绝大部分时间都是在会议室度过的。第一天刚开始多少有些兵荒马乱，多花了点时间让新人填表签协议书，主要是在马德里就一个人资，一次面对这么多新人实在忙不过来，他们几个从德国过来的既看不懂西语也不了解西班牙的制度，就算想帮忙也无法提供什么实质帮助，只能坐在一边面面相觑。

后面就是一连串地给新人讲投影片，各个部门的代表轮流介绍公司组织架构和基本业务运作流程。无论罗伊斯想或不想，头三天他根本就没机会和克罗斯打上照面。这次招人基本属于其他部门的事情，和克罗斯无关，他自然不需要管也不需要出现。

只是马德里的办公室实在不大，他们只租了两层楼，从外头进门后首先看见的就是几间会议室，有些事情确实难以避免，只是时间的问题。

有天下午罗伊斯就那么不经意地往会议室外一瞥——好吧，诚实地说，也没那么不经意。这天他正好就坐在能一眼看见会议室外的位置，当克罗斯匆匆从外头经过，停在会议室外和他不认识的谁说话时，罗伊斯几乎是反射性地立刻注意到他。

大概他们分开的时间相对于他们在一起的时间还是太短了，之前分隔两地没发觉，这下看到人，才突显出旧习难改，在罗伊斯反应过来之前，他已经默默地盯着克罗斯看了老半天。

“Marco？”坐在他身边的胡梅尔斯悄声喊他，罗伊斯这才如梦初醒般回过神来，赶紧站起身来走到前头去接着讲后面的投影片。

其实他什么也没想，什么也不敢想，他当然还记得是自己提的分手，他就是想趁机再远远地多看他几眼而已。

不愿直面内心想法都是会遭到惩罚的。过了两天，一大早罗伊斯和胡梅尔斯说说笑笑地在楼下等电梯上楼，电梯叮地一声到了，电梯门打开的那一霎那，罗伊斯的笑容差点没在脸上凝结。

“早安。”克罗斯说。他是开车上班的，早上都是直接从地下室停车场搭电梯上楼，碰见了谁也不算意外，只是对于缺乏心理准备的前男友而言，多少有些猝不及防。

“哟，Toni，这么巧？”胡梅尔斯看见了老熟人，明显很高兴，率先道了声早就挤进电梯，罗伊斯跟在他身后。

不知道为什么，这部电梯特别小，他们三个大男人就塞满了狭窄的空间，胡梅尔斯的手臂紧挨着罗伊斯的肩膀，很可能是在场唯一不觉得气氛诡谲、还记得怎么开口说话的，大大咧咧地主动和克罗斯聊了两句近况，又接着问：“我前几天还想着等培训的事情不那么忙了就去找你呢，有没有空？晚上一起吃个饭？”

几乎是罗伊斯一走进电梯，克罗斯便一瞬也不瞬地看向他，视线一落在罗伊斯的身上就像生了根一样不再移开半分，甚至丝毫不加掩饰。罗伊斯又不迟钝，自然不可能没有察觉，但是一时没想明白他究竟是什么意思，举棋不定，怎么也无法就这么贸贸然地看回去。

克罗斯等了半天也没能等来他一个眼神，心里不爽，等到胡梅尔斯问他话，索性不再看他，抬起头转而去看胡梅尔斯，笑得友善又诚恳：“今晚不行，我们部门聚餐，我回去看下哪天有空再跟你说？”

“行啊。”胡梅尔斯一口答应，电梯在这时候到了克罗斯的楼层，他打了声招呼就先走了出去，和罗伊斯擦身而过。

那家伙他妈的搞什么鬼，克罗斯刷了门禁卡进门后仍怒气难消地想。分手的时候不是还说得冠冕堂皇的吗？结果真的碰上面了却连看自己一眼都不想。我就这么让你讨厌吗？

克罗斯是个知道记取教训的人，也许换个角度来看，也能说记仇，既然罗伊斯不想理睬他，他也犯不着自讨没趣。

办公室楼下是个庭院，时不时会有人下楼在这休息聊天，再抽根烟什么的。罗伊斯不抽烟，那天午餐之后他就是站在外头端了杯咖啡晒太阳，克罗斯走进庭院时远远地一眼就看见他了，但他连多走几步路去打声招呼都不想，径自走到大门前，从口袋里掏出手机想让人给他开门——他今天没开车来，结果忘了门禁卡就在自己车里。

结果他的电话还没拨出去，罗伊斯先出乎意料地一手拿着咖啡走了过来。十月的马德里正是秋高气爽的宜人天气，罗伊斯在外头连件外套都没穿，衬衫的袖子往上卷到了手腕处，有股随性的利落。

“Toni，”罗伊斯主动开口喊他，“你怎么了？”

克罗斯莫名其妙地看了他一眼，寻思罗伊斯怎么这下不避着自己了：“忘记带门禁卡了。”

罗伊斯微微笑了一下，走过去刷了卡又顺手替他将大门给打开。接着想起上楼进办公室前还得再刷一次卡，索性跟在他身后一起进了门，陪他一起搭电梯上楼。

“……谢谢。”克罗斯难免被他弄得有些不知所措。

“你的门禁卡忘在办公室里了？”罗伊斯又接着问。这是个安全的话题，没有问克罗斯为什么方才宁愿打电话也不想找自己帮他开门，态度同样十足地稀松平常。

这一回罗伊斯掌握了主动权，不再像上次那样心虚又患得患失，又或者一回生二回熟，他这几天也想明白了，他比谁都清楚克罗斯的自尊心高得要命，要说他至今还对自己有什么想法，那就实在太自恋了。

反过来说，就算克罗斯仍恨他恨得巴不得狠狠揍他一顿，也总不可能在外头动起手来。这么一来一往地同时修正了期望值的上下限，罗伊斯把两人之间的互动严格界定在关系普通得不能更普通的一般同事，有了应该遵循的标准，表现出来的样子也自然许多。

当然，表面上是一个样子，心里是什么样子的无人知晓，可能连本人都不愿正视。他在说话时看向对方的眼睛，注意到克罗斯双眼底下浅浅的黑眼圈痕迹，心头顿时不受控制地翻搅了几下，有意克制地不愿再看，视线向下在他的嘴唇上停留了两秒，又觉得不尊重，最终只好勉强专心盯着他鼻梁上的一点。

克罗斯当然不可能知道他那堆遮遮掩掩的无用心思，在罗伊斯还兀自纠结时回答：“没，早上出门时就没带上。”

“那你早上怎么进门？”

克罗斯答得理所当然：“早上等别人上班进来的时候一起跟着进来的。”

“…………”要是换在以前，罗伊斯早就直接吐槽他这个行走的安全漏洞了，想了想又把话给自己咽了回去，没再说话。

罗伊斯好心地一路把克罗斯送到办公室门口，克罗斯道了声谢，眼看就要走了，罗伊斯一时没忍住，又把他给叫住。

“Toni，”罗伊斯喊他，“要不我的门禁卡先给你吧，明天再还我。”

“那你今天怎么办？”

“我不用跑上跑下开会，而且……”他原本想说“而且你都挺晚下班，没有门禁卡太不方便了”，转念一想，这句话里的关心成分似乎太过，便改了口，“而且我这几天都和Mats他们一起进出，其实不怎么需要自己刷卡进门。”

“……谢了。”克罗斯说，接受了罗伊斯的好意，把门禁卡从罗伊斯手里接过去的一瞬间，不知道是有意还是无意，指尖堪堪和他碰了一下。

两人面上波澜不惊，实际上各自屏住了呼吸，心跳骤乱。罗伊斯觉得光这短短的几分钟自己已经狼狈不堪，之前几天的心理建设全都白做了，赶紧向后退开一步。

“我先走了，下午的培训马上要开始了。”罗伊斯说。

其实培训已经接近尾声，最后这一周基本就是让新人自己上手熟悉工作流程，罗伊斯坐在一边适时提醒两句，同时开始消化到马德里这段时间以来堆积着没时间看的邮件。

隔天上班时罗伊斯是和胡梅尔斯一块来的，没有门禁卡确实对他而言没什么区别。到了办公室，哈基米一大早便抢先占了罗伊斯身边的座位，三周下来这个新来的年轻人都跟他混熟了，工作上碰上什么问题想开口问时也显得不怎么顾忌，拉长了声音喊他：“Marco——”

罗伊斯忍不住笑，起身靠了过去：“干嘛？”

年轻人极度热情，一边问他问题还一边要和他勾肩搭背，罗伊斯也完全没放在心上，耐心地一一回答了他的问题，最后拍了拍他的头才转头要回到自己的座位。

一回头就看见前男友站在他的座位旁。

“Toni？”罗伊斯觉得自己的心脏到了马德里之后明显脆弱不少，一点刺激都这么要命，“你找我吗？怎么也不叫我？”

“你不是在忙吗，我不赶时间。”克罗斯垂着眼睛笑了一下，“门禁卡还你。”

罗伊斯哦了一声，从他手里把卡片接了过去。

“你们在这里培训到什么时候？”克罗斯忽然又问。

“后天下午就走了。”罗伊斯忍不住在心里琢磨他问这话是什么意思，最后挑挑拣拣，选了最不带感情成分的一句话，“……你还有什么事吗？”

克罗斯一时语塞：“……没什么事了。”

三周的培训结束，从马德里回来之后，罗伊斯在和凯尔讨论一个案子的时候随便找了个理由，让凯尔下次派别人去马德里。

“下次干脆让部门里的小孩子去吧，锻炼下，顺便和马德里那边交流下也好。”

“我总觉得那几个小孩子都还太年轻了，靠不住，像之前那个，合同出了问题还得你去收拾善后，结果事情解决了回来居然就辞职了。”

罗伊斯听他提起这事，不由得有些尴尬：“呃，之前那个只能算是……个案。”

这事罗伊斯谁也没说，那一次他陪部门里新来的年轻人出差，要摆平刚签下的客户合同里的纰漏，途中莫名其妙地就被告白了。

罗伊斯身边对他示好的人就没断过，有男有女，只是和克罗斯分手之后，每当有人表现出好感主动接近，罗伊斯总是很难不想起克罗斯。这个没有克罗斯好看，那个没有克罗斯聪明，又好看又聪明个性还好的他偏偏又觉得没意思，这么一想，他还真是挺不知好歹的。

被同部门的年轻人告白那还是头一回。在被告白前一刻，罗伊斯还一心安慰对方：“没事，你签的第一个合同，出了点差错也是难免，这点问题也不算大事，下次注意点就是了。”

然后他就被告白了。

罗伊斯自然是想都没想就拒绝了。心里第一反应是困惑，他觉得自己好像和现在的小孩子有代沟了，完全搞不懂这个脑回路是怎么一回事，等到他们出差回去之后几天，那个年轻人主动提了辞职，罗伊斯就更困惑了。

现在想来，他刚和克罗斯在一起的时候，他们跟那个年轻人也差不多是同样的年纪。那个时候谈恋爱根本瞻前不顾后，喜欢上对方就满脑子都是怎么把对方弄到手，其他事情一概不管。

现在的罗伊斯已经没有办法那样盲目地去爱谁了。

这一次在马德里，即使是和克罗斯独处的短短几分钟内，两人也都没有问起彼此这几个月以来过得如何。罗伊斯在提分手时一心为了克罗斯好，希望他去找个Alpha伴侣，却在几个月后才意识到，他在分手那一刻开始就连关心克罗斯的资格都没有了。

克罗斯那天来还他门禁卡时欲言又止的神情让罗伊斯猛然心惊。在他看来，克罗斯在马德里的一切都在往好的方向发展，他实在不应该再过去瞎搅和一通，无端生事。他也知道克罗斯是他的软肋，他的毒瘾，想戒掉最好的办法是尽可能不见。

没什么比这样更好的了，不是吗？罗伊斯扪心自问。


	16. Chapter 16

在罗伊斯结束培训离开之后，马德里的天气开始逐渐转凉，金秋的阳光在将街上的绿意渲染成一片接着一片光灿的黄色之后也走到了尽头，随着枯叶落尽，就算白日里的阳光也难以让人感到温暖。

自从两人上一次见面之后过了快四个月，这段期间马德里又招了一次人，这一次的规模不比上一次，但还是沿用了之前的做法让德国那边派人过去做入职培训。克罗斯在那之前忐忑了几天，前一天晚上甚至忍不住胡思乱想得几乎要睡不着，谁知道隔天上班才发现罗伊斯根本没有来，他们部门改派了格策过来。

那一刻克罗斯才猛地反应过来，觉得自己简直可笑至极。无论罗伊斯是不是刻意想避开他，他们都已经分手超过半年，期间他除了和罗伊斯因为工作的关系见了一次面，可以说完全断了联系，罗伊斯摆明了连朋友都不想当，为什么自己还会期待他们再见上面能发生什么或是改变什么？

因为我还爱他，克罗斯终于忍不住在心中无可救药地想。他当然也想洒脱自由，也想就这么一拍两散再也不回头，然而就算罗伊斯在分手后见了面连正眼看自己都不想，就算他根本没想过要联系自己，甚至也许早就有了新的对象，他还是没有办法像是罗伊斯说分手就分手那样，说不爱就不爱。

他迄今这样爱过的就只有这么一个人，在一起的时候满心以为他们能够那样一直走下去，甚至以为他们早晚会结婚，谁知道到头来却换来一个戛然而止的结局；他曾经以为他们在一起的时候那么合拍那么快乐，谁知道罗伊斯根本就不这么想，执意要和他分开，好各自去找更适合的人，克罗斯只觉得荒谬，在一起那么久的人什么时候开始想法变了那么多他都不晓得，这样的他究竟要怎么样才能再爱上另一个人？

克罗斯至今都没想出一个答案来，后来转念一想，没有答案就算了，反正也不是什么要紧的事情，也许总有一天时间会冲淡一切，他会自然而然地把罗伊斯给忘掉，也就不用再做这些无用的挣扎了。

不过人总得有些长进，为了自己好，也许也为了罗伊斯好，至少他必须习惯罗伊斯已经不爱自己的事实。他不想再继续对罗伊斯抱有什么不切实际的期待了，也不想再因为罗伊斯的一言一行轻易地情绪波动起伏，那实在很累。

在克罗斯逐渐说服自己这么想的二月，罗伊斯忽然出现在马德里，就像是那天骤然而至的纷飞大雪一样不寻常。

罗伊斯在清晨来马德里的飞机上将凯尔发给他的合同译本大略看过了一遍，又和身边的皮什切克就几个重点争议的条款讨论了下，一下飞机两人就拖着行李箱直接打车到公司去。

“你有什么打算？”皮什切克在车上时问他。

“合同是马德里的营销部签的，暂时不预设他们的动机的话，基本上看完合同就能猜到他们会怎么说了，虽然违约金的部分有些可疑……不过跟这个比起来，合同里几乎看不见产品部的影子就太不寻常了，下午一起开会之前我还是想先听听产品部那边是怎么说的。”

“马德里的产品部是归Toni Kroos管是吧？”

“嗯。”

“你想我跟你一起去见他吗？”

罗伊斯笑了笑：“我一个人去就行了，你还是去找营销部的人聊聊吧，免得还没见上面就让两边反感我们已经预设立场，先站上队了。”

克罗斯手上正在紧锣密鼓开发的产品其中有一个环节需要在西班牙当地找个第三方服务商对接，因为届时产品上线之后这个环节的成本和盈利都是划归给营销部，和服务商的合同也就由营销部主导，产品部就等着营销部把厂商确定下来之后接着把开发环节完成。

本来是再正常不过的跨部门合作，这个环节也称不上产品开发重点，没想到一来一往会出了问题，两个部门之间的矛盾直接闹得德国那边不得不派人过来帮忙协调，这一回凯尔指名罗伊斯去马德里负责这件事，他也没有理由再拒绝，只好摸摸鼻子和法务部的皮什切克一起动身出发。

于是克罗斯在分手九个月之后，就这么在马德里的会议室里再一次见到了自己的前男友。

如果克罗斯能够选择的话，他情愿来的是其他人，也不想在这种情境下再见到罗伊斯。

“我刚刚把当初我发给营销部的技术要求转发给你了，你可以看下。”克罗斯公事公办地说，一边把文档投影到墙上的屏幕上。

隔着桌子坐在他对面的罗伊斯打从进会议室就看出他脸色不大好，显得有些苍白，黑眼圈和眼袋的痕迹好像比两人上一次见面时又更加明显了。

罗伊斯心里犹豫再三，最后还是把到了嘴边的关心又强行咽了回去，转头去看克罗斯的文档。他一眼看见文档的日期，有些诧异地挑眉：“这是在我们跟厂商签合同前三个月发的。”

克罗斯点点头：“当时营销部甚至都还没有开始接触厂商，至少就我所知没有，我们老早就把对厂商的对接技术要求发给营销部了，只是既然合同里从单价到合作细项都得由他们出面去谈，我们也就没有接着在合同商议过程里插手。”

“他们选定厂商之后给你看过合同草约吗？”

“没有。合同是西语的，马德里这边没有法务，德国那边又审不了，营销部在马德里这边找了间律所看过草约说没问题就直接签约了。后来我们要求解约，他们说违约金太高了没法解才顺便把这部分的合同发来给我看——我们的单价谈得低，违约金定得高我也不是不能理解，但是明明当初承诺技术方面不会有问题，结果签约之后发来的API文档漏洞百出，和我们当初开的技术需求条件根本不符合，这还不让人解约就太没道理了。”

罗伊斯沉吟了一下，感觉他是真的不晓得症结所在，干脆地解答了他的疑惑：“营销部签约时没把你们的技术要求放进合同附件。”

克罗斯愣了愣，显然没有预料到这个答案，下一秒忍不住嗤笑了一声，没再说话。

罗伊斯太了解他了，知道他现在心里肯定老早吐槽吐到天边去了，只是碍着情势不好直接说出口，便也选择性地假装没看见。现在技术部坚持合作商的技术不达标，产品对接不了，要求解约重新找个别的靠谱一点的合作商；营销部那边则觉得技术部纯粹没事找事，违约金高得吓人还这么闹，浪费时间。

说到底，两个部门谁都不想承担这笔违约金。罗伊斯觉得有些棘手，看了一眼屏幕上的技术文档，想了想，决定从最坏的情况问起：“至少合同里的大方向是写明了的，厂商还是有履约的义务，如果真的不解约，给厂商时间把技术条件补上呢？”

“他们好几个基本的需求就不达标，当初说没问题，结果签了约才知道一些功能他们根本没有，都得从头做起。就算真的坚持不解约，省了违约金，也只是白费了我们投入的开发资金和优先进入市场的时机。”克罗斯很快地分析完，顿了一下，“我也不想等他们开发一个功能等上整整一年，我没那么闲。”

罗伊斯闻言只是笑了笑，没有对此多加评论。

克罗斯看着他，不禁想起自己自从到马德里之后就一心想尽可能地赶紧将产品做好。不只是为了工作表现，也为了想赶紧调回德国的私心，即便罗伊斯和他分手之后也一样。但是现在想来，也许罗伊斯打从一开始就不把这放在心上，不在意自己什么时候能回去吧。

克罗斯蓦然感觉一阵心酸，却也觉得此时此刻自己这样的感情显得十分多余，便又强迫自己继续说下去：“还有一点是他们的信息加密，我们组里的人看过他们的API文档和测试环境之后有点疑虑，不确定他们能不能完全遵循新出台的那个数据保护条例。”

“如果是我们提出的技术条件，只要没有写进合同里就很难主张对方的违约责任。不过说不定能从信息加密这一点下手，毕竟是欧盟强力推行的数据条例，就算到时候对接完产品能成功上线，要是被发现了数据漏洞，可能罚款就远远超过这个合同的违约金了……这个得和法务讨论下。”罗伊斯忙着低头看手上的合同，一时没注意克罗斯的表情，“其实只是要解约的话还不算最难的，之后你们还是得重新找别家厂商签约，我不确定你说的基本需求是对你的产品而言基本，还是对业内同类型的厂商而言基本，如果你不想浪费时间，最好还是先比较下其他厂商能顺利合作履约的可能性。”

罗伊斯说完结论，才抬起头来看向克罗斯，想听他的想法。

其实罗伊斯分析得十分简洁到位，毕竟是处理这方面业务好几年的经验了，从合同操作到和服务商的合作都考虑到了，和营销部反反复复吵了两周都没能吵出个结论的克罗斯却一时被他的态度弄得有些迷惑：“……我还以为你是专程来替营销部说话，要我别再提解约的事情的。”

罗伊斯挑了下眉：“原来你是这样看我的吗？”

克罗斯没说话，罗伊斯当他是默认，忍不住笑了：“马德里这边的营销部和我们是分开运作的。何况我只是来协调一下，又不是来给你们哪边判刑的，最好是今天下午一起开个会，你们两边能马上达成共识，就没我什么事了，我和Łukasz也能直接回德国了。”

是了，罗伊斯，他的前男友总是这样善良又不失公正，不偏不倚，就连在和自己分手时也一样如此。克罗斯不禁在心中讽刺地失笑。罗伊斯的行为和决定不会悖于情理事实，但若是误以为他的善良是顾念旧情，那可就太傻了，要不是这件事，罗伊斯根本也不会想来马德里。

克罗斯不由得庆幸自己这一回没有再傻傻地一厢情愿下去。

罗伊斯看他咬着下唇不说话，以为他还是担心下午的会，又放柔了声音安慰他：“下午开会就是把签合同的过程和疏失理清楚，再协调下后续怎么处理。你既然当初在接触厂商前就发了技术文档，责任就不在你们。”

克罗斯只是漫不经心的应了一声。

只要他足够小心提防，自然就能避免再次掉进罗伊斯的温柔陷阱里，他能做的也就这么多了。


	17. Chapter 17

下午开会时的发展和罗伊斯预料的相去无几，营销部那边派了两个人来参加，说是这次和服务商谈合作的负责人，年纪看上去都不大，倒是挺会说话的，反复强调厂商的服务质量和价格优势，又说这个厂商已经是业内标杆了，还想再提高标准，找来的厂商只怕价格太高，负担不起。

两人一头热地说了半天，然而到了后来，一被问起签合同的细节和当初从拿到的技术文档，就难免支支吾吾起来，前言不对后语，试图拿违约金当做挡箭牌没成功，便又坚持这个服务商事前评估过，就算技术需求目前暂时不达标，只要多给些缓冲时间开发，自然就不成问题了。

“你怎么看？”皮什切克偏头看了坐在身边的罗伊斯一眼，悄声征询他的意见。

“年纪还这么小，感觉就是想做业绩想疯了，又不懂技术，一时没留心被厂商坑了，差不多就行了，别对他们太狠。”

“你太容易心软了，Marco。”皮什切克笑着回答。不过说到底，这件事怎么处理主要还是看罗伊斯的意思，自己只是从旁提供法务意见，便也不置可否。他坐着听了一会，才又接着评论，“现在的小孩子可真不让人省心，才被问了几句话马上急得Alpha信息素都管不住了。”

罗伊斯听了他的话猛地一惊，旋即下意识地抬起头来，看向坐在他们对面不远处的克罗斯。

午休过后克罗斯的脸色并没有比上午的时候好上多少，也许是皮什切克的话给罗伊斯下了心里暗示，他总觉得克罗斯看上去显得更加疲惫了，眉头也一直紧紧皱着。

克罗斯的发情期周期一向很规律。在他们还在一起的时候，特别是克罗斯刚搬到马德里时，这替两人省了不少麻烦，然而在他们分手之后，这对罗伊斯不啻成为一种折磨，被皮什切克这么一提醒，他稍微算了下日子就确定了自己的猜想。

罗伊斯顿时就气得想发火，不知道克罗斯究竟是怎么想的，明明发情期到了还偏要强撑着来上班，把自己弄成这副没精打采的模样是想给谁看呢？身体不舒服还来上班以为这样能加薪吗？

他心里有气，然而很快又想起自己根本没有生气的资格，他和克罗斯现在这样算是什么？他是克罗斯的什么人吗？朋友？不，说到底，就连普通同事都算不上，如果克罗斯已经连恨他都懒的话，也许就比陌生人好上一些罢了。

想到这里，罗伊斯胸口翻搅的怒火瞬间全成了见不得光的五味杂陈，被一点仅存的理智强压了下去，唯独那点不受控制的心疼一丝丝地泄漏出来，迫使他压低了声音追问：“信息素味道很重吗？”

这天马德里罕见地下着大雪，室内暖气开得很足，会议室里空气又不流通，满室Alpha信息素的气味对于同是Alpha的皮什切克而言实在太难闻了，让他一时间连开口都不想，索性皱着鼻子对罗伊斯做了个鬼脸代替回答。

罗伊斯还想再说些什么，前头正在解释一些技术问题的克罗斯忽然顿了顿，朝交头接耳的罗伊斯和皮什切克看了一眼，看上去有些郁郁不快，直接把罗伊斯的后话给截断了。

克罗斯从今天见到他开始就没给他好脸色看过。罗伊斯忽然意识到这一点，不免又对一个劲忙着心疼对方的自己感到恼火不已，他可没拿着枪指着克罗斯逼他在发情期来上班。

所幸会议进行到此，也接近尾声了。他们终于将两个部门间至今悬而未决的几个问题厘清了，罗伊斯心里清楚解约和违约金的部分还是有些敏感，究竟能不能真的找到更好的服务商也不完全明朗，便要两边回去各自研议几天，再一起讨论后续该怎么做。

会议一结束，克罗斯就抓起笔记本起身匆匆地离开。罗伊斯霎时间又忍不住心情复杂起来，他对于方才皮什切克提到的Alpha信息素味道仍耿耿于怀，有些担心还在发情期的克罗斯会不会受到什么影响。他知道克罗斯很可能根本不想再看见自己，但他就是放心不下，几番犹豫，还是和皮什切克打了声招呼，追着克罗斯离开的方向快步走了。

我只是担心他，作为同事的那种，看一眼他的情况就走。罗伊斯自欺欺人地心想。

当他在这层楼转角的茶水间里找到他的Omega前男友时，克罗斯正熟练地从手上的药盒里倒出两片药来，连水都没喝，直接一抬头就把药生吞下去。

抑制剂不是什么万灵丹，也不可能一吃下去就见效。被强行克制的Omega本能还在身体里喧嚣着不肯善罢甘休，弄得克罗斯实在难受，一手搭在桌沿，有些勉强地支撑自己的身体，低着头闭上眼睛等待这一阵不适暂时过去。

一杯水被砰地一声用力放到桌上，克罗斯被吓了一跳，睁开眼睛，看见罗伊斯像是带着怒气的表情又是一愣。

“你吃药连水都不喝的吗？”罗伊斯劈头就问。

克罗斯被他语气不善的质问弄得莫名其妙，想了想，干脆不理他，顺势拿起眼前那杯水喝了一口。

罗伊斯看他不说话，一时气闷，又不好直接开口关心他的发情期，让克罗斯知道自己至今还惦记着他的发情期，考虑了几秒，只好稍嫌刻意地换了个问法：“……怎么病了也不请假休息？”

克罗斯不清楚他心里那么多弯弯绕绕，十分稀松平常地耸了耸肩：“没病，发情期罢了，吃几颗抑制剂就行了，这种时候我没时间去管发情期。”

他说的是大实话。要是换在其他时候，碰上发情期他肯定不会勉强自己来上班，只是最近服务商合同的事情闹得他手上的产品开发进度被拖着延宕了太久，他实在不想再多等了。

罗伊斯听见他这么说，立刻又万分不赞同地皱起眉头：“工作难道还会比你的身体重要吗？”

克罗斯看见他这个反应，不由得觉得好笑地勾起嘴角，原本因为发情期难受得苍白的脸庞上反而添了一点生气。“我可没这么说。”

他知道的，他的前男友善良又体贴，否则自己也不会被提了分手后至今还是像着了魔一样无法不爱他。幸运的是，如今的他已经不会因此怀抱希望了，他单纯地享受罗伊斯的关心，享受那点罗伊斯心里还有自己的错觉，但理智上再清楚也不过，那并非罗伊斯的本意，而罗伊斯千般好万般好，也绝不可能成为自己的。

克罗斯那副毫不在乎的态度让罗伊斯实在拿他没辙，他有些不甘心地瞪着克罗斯的眼睛和他对视了几秒，克罗斯眼里一派坦然，弄得罗伊斯除了放弃也别无他法。他叹了口气，自知徒劳地又关心了他两句，转身走出了茶水间。

那天罗伊斯和皮什切克留在办公室讨论合同和那个有机会用来解约的数据保护条例，一直到过了晚餐时间才终于告一段落，下班时发现克罗斯竟然还没走，罗伊斯不免又心里直犯嘀咕，却也知道自己不管说什么也没用，完全是浪费感情，只能在起身离开前又生气地瞪了他一眼，也不管他看见没看见，打开门直接大步走了出去。

罗伊斯和皮什切克去了一家附近的餐厅吃饭，他们原本就是朋友，一起吃饭时自然而然就聊了很久。临结账时，罗伊斯才发现自己的皮夹忘在办公室，便和皮什切克说了一声，要他先回酒店，自己则原路走回办公室去取皮夹。

罗伊斯走到办公室楼下时看见克罗斯那层楼的灯还亮着，这下心底稍熄的满腔怒火又一次倏地被点燃。

最好只是谁忘了关灯，要是让他看见那家伙这么晚了还待在办公室里不回家，他实在难保自己会做出什么事来，罗伊斯在走进电梯时愤怒地想。

为什么你就不能过得好好的，让我能安安心心地把你给放下？为什么我就是怎么都没法对你死心？我到底还在痴心妄想什么？

克罗斯就好像是他心上的一道伤口。过了好长一段时间，好不容易才刚开始结痂，他分明知道最好的应对方式就是放着不管、再也不闻不问，偏偏却怎么也没办法做到，每一次到头来还是按捺不住地要去挠，吃痛的同时只想痛骂自己学不会教训。


	18. Chapter 18

罗伊斯没有先去找自己落下的皮夹，而是直接去了克罗斯的座位。克罗斯的座位在他们那层楼比较靠里边的地方，背对着进门的方向，罗伊斯在走廊上拐了个弯走过去，远远地就印证了自己的猜想，克罗斯还一个人坐在那边。

然而罗伊斯没有对克罗斯发脾气，也没有像今天下午在茶水间里时那样一开口就质问对方。

他怎么可能舍得。

克罗斯根本没在工作，只是侧着身体蜷缩在办公椅上，额头抵着椅背，罗伊斯一看他的姿势就知道他不对劲，心头狠狠一抽，急急忙忙走到他身边去。

克罗斯的脸色苍白得吓人，前额出了薄薄一层冷汗，紧闭着双眼急促地喘息着，罗伊斯走近看清了他的表情，揪心顿时成了难以言喻的巨大恐惧向他袭来。

“Toni，”罗伊斯半跪在克罗斯的身边，握住他的手想轻轻摇他，才握住就发现他的手心一片冰凉，这下一颗心都提到了嗓子眼，“你怎么了？你别吓我。”

所幸克罗斯还有意识，只是一时仍浑身难受得无法立刻回他的话，他的双眼有些勉强地半睁半闭，嘴唇徒劳地微微颤动了几下，罗伊斯凑近得几乎耳朵都要贴在他的唇上了，也听不见他究竟想说什么，罗伊斯方寸大乱，着急地开口：“很不舒服吗？我马上带你去医院。”

克罗斯被他握着的手出了点力，这一回虚弱却明确地摇了下头，罗伊斯明明都快要被他急疯了，也只能耐着性子放柔了嗓音劝他：“难受就别逞强，Toni。”

“……我没有。”过了几秒，克罗斯好不容易才哑着声音费力地回答，瞅着罗伊斯的眼神恍然像是有几分委屈。“我想喝水。”

罗伊斯顺着他的视线看见桌上那杯水，当然也看见了玻璃杯旁的药盒，他叹了口气，稍稍侧过身去拿那杯水，一拿到手就发现水早已经凉透了，便想站起身去给他重新倒一杯，谁知道他一放开克罗斯的手，克罗斯旋即又将他握住不肯放。

他只好安慰地轻抚克罗斯的手背，轻声哄他：“你这杯水早凉了，我再去给你倒杯温水。”

罗伊斯很快去而复返，一手拿着那杯水，另一手托着克罗斯的背，让他靠在自己怀里喂他喝水。克罗斯就着这个姿势一点一点地喝了大半杯水，才捉住罗伊斯的手臂示意够了。罗伊斯停了下来，只是仍继续维持抱着他的姿势，好一段时间里，两人谁也没说话。

这下克罗斯整个人总算有些缓过来了，一方面后知后觉地意识到自己这个样子太过丢脸，另一方面又难免贪恋罗伊斯身上传来的体温和心跳，一时也不知道该开口说些什么，有些尴尬，只好主动从他手上接过那杯水，干巴巴地道：“谢了，Marco。”

罗伊斯听见他道谢，陡然觉察出他话里头的距离感，心底苦涩的同时也清楚自己实在没有资格，便慢慢地抽回自己的手，让克罗斯向后靠回椅背上，一边琢磨着如何表达适可而止的担忧：“你真的不用我送你去医院吗？”

克罗斯又一次地摇了摇头，依旧十分坚定：“只是抑制剂的副作用罢了，用不着上医院。”

罗伊斯倒抽了一口气，被他刻意轻描淡写的陈述给气得不轻，差点就把自己前一刻力求理性得宜的伪装抛诸脑后，几番思量，还是把自己不该说的话全都咽了回去，最后只得化为一句勉强又表面的关心：“……那你平时不舒服的话怎么办？”

“忍耐一下就过去了，也没有哪次真的到需要送医院的程度。”克罗斯解释道，但他不是很想继续和前男友讨论自己发情期的毛病了，再说下去只是显得自己更加难堪，“能扶我一把吗？我想回家了，你也该回去休息了。”

罗伊斯连忙伸手将他扶起来，想了想，还是没能忍住，又开口问道：“你搬家了吗？”

克罗斯十分奇怪地看了他一眼：“我看起来很闲吗？”

罗伊斯被他噎了一下，无奈的同时又不禁好笑：“你家离这里至少也有二十分钟吧，你这个样子打算怎么回去？”

无论克罗斯是想自己开车回去，还是一个人打车回去，于情于理，他都不可能放任一个发情期中的Omega在这么晚的时候这么做，不但路上折腾还危险。于是罗伊斯也不等克罗斯再说什么，便又紧接着提议：“从这里走去我的酒店只要五分钟，你要不要今晚就去我那边睡了？”

克罗斯听了他的话，不由得眨了眨眼睛，没有立刻回答。过了几秒，他才像是恍然察觉罗伊斯不是在开玩笑似的笑了起来：“你这么问我可是会误会的，Marco。”

罗伊斯被他这么一调侃，脸上的表情立刻窘迫起来：“Toni，我不是——”

“没事，我开玩笑的。”罗伊斯才起了个话头，就马上被克罗斯给截断了，“我们走吧。”

克罗斯这个玩笑开得随意，反倒让罗伊斯顿时暗暗心虚起来，难以肯定自己这个提议究竟有多少私心的成分。过了将近一年，他仍拿捏不好分手后和克罗斯的距离，原以为他该躲得愈远愈好，却因此在见到对方时犹豫不决，显得自己才是那个至今无法往前看的人。也许克罗斯是真的将两人之间的事情完全放下了，才能表现得这么坦然。

保持平常心，千万别表现出什么多余的感情，否则只是让他困扰罢了，罗伊斯在心里对自己说。这样对他们两人都好。

话虽如此，当克罗斯被他一手扶着走进酒店房间，一眼看见房里一张偌大的加大双人床，再一次对罗伊斯投以讥诮的眼神时，罗伊斯还是难免有些无地自容，赶紧开口解释：“我睡沙发。这间房的沙发是沙发床，够大了，我真没那个意思，你要是在意，我再去问前台加开一间房。”

就算他当真有那个意思吧，肯定也不是拉着克罗斯进酒店来就上床的意思。罗伊斯有些自暴自弃地想，不晓得自己在克罗斯心里都成了什么形象。

“不用了，”克罗斯像是被他着急撇清关系的样子逗笑了，“我当然知道你没那个意思，我们都分手多久了。就这样吧，还好就算我半夜发情了也影响不了你。”

克罗斯笑得实在轻松写意，说的话却听在罗伊斯耳里却仿佛字字带刺，感觉既狼狈又难堪，克罗斯仿佛对此浑然不觉，顿了一下又道：“还是我睡沙发吧，毕竟是公司给你订的酒店，我还让你睡沙发太说不过去了。”

罗伊斯自然不同意，听了他的话眉头立即皱了起来：“你睡床。人不舒服就别逞强了。”

“只是睡一个晚上，沙发床没什么不行的。”

“……Toni，你刚刚在办公室都差点昏过去了你知道吗？”

“没你说得那么夸张，发情期吃抑制剂的Omega多多少少都会有些副作用，你只是……”克罗斯正想说罗伊斯是只见过自己这么一个Omega发情期的样子才会这样过度紧张，下一秒忽然反应过来，自觉若是这么说就实在显得太自以为是了，也许罗伊斯已经遇见了别的Omega，又或者总有一天会和别的Omega在一起，无论如何，那根本也不是自己能多加置喙的事情，一想到这里，他不免蓦地恼火起来，“Omega真没你想得那么娇弱，还是你觉得我是Omega就天生比你矮一截？是Beta就很了不起吗？”

罗伊斯定定地看着他，沉默了几秒才轻声回答：“……我没这么想。你想睡哪随便你选吧，我去洗澡。”

等到罗伊斯从浴室出来，克罗斯已经独力把沙发床展开来，坐在上面倚着抱枕玩手机了。罗伊斯看都没看他一眼，蹲下身自顾自地整理自己的行李。克罗斯明知道自己方才一时冲动的气话太过分，却又拉不下脸来主动和他说话，犹犹豫豫地磨蹭了一会，才从他身后经过，走进了浴室。

罗伊斯不和他说话，也自有一套方法来加深克罗斯的愧疚感。克罗斯洗完澡，回到沙发床边看见那上面安放的一大床棉被和枕头时，心头顿时涌上一股无措的心酸。

我不是故意要和他吵架的，克罗斯后悔地想。

罗伊斯的温柔太容易令人心猿意马了，他总不自觉地想沉溺其中，反应过来的时候却往往对自己已经失去的爱情愈发绝望，也对自己的毫无长进感到愤怒又无能为力，只能下意识地全副武装起来，企图透过伤害对方来获得那点无谓的自我救赎——如果罗伊斯还会被他的言行所伤害的话。

罗伊斯是无辜的，罗伊斯的温柔善良也绝不应该成为自己无理取闹的理由，他们在好几个月前就分手了，唯独他还停滞不前。

“Marco。”克罗斯终于忍不住开口喊他，“今晚谢谢你。”

“没什么。”罗伊斯很快地回答，停顿了一下，又接着说：“别太勉强自己了，Toni。你也许会觉得我管得太多，我也不想对你说教，但无论是站在什么样的立场，我都希望你能过得更好。我说的也不只是发情期，不过……大概我对Omega和发情期的事情还是知道得太少，才会这么大惊小怪，但是你今晚在办公室里的样子真的挺吓人的。要是吃抑制剂真的这么难受，你……”

罗伊斯的话停在这里，有些说不下去，克罗斯知道他后面准备说些什么，便也不想听他再把话说完：“我知道你的意思。”

不吃抑制剂他还能怎么办呢？罗伊斯这么说未免也太残忍了。

“……我关灯了？”克罗斯又问。

“嗯。”

克罗斯起身去将灯关了，黑暗中他们之间只剩下房间里空调运转的微弱声响。

为什么你就不能属于我呢？克罗斯在睡着之前，忍不住又一次无可救药地想。

他希望能就这么一觉到天明，什么都不再多想，然而他的发情期却是怎么也不肯放过他，在半夜里，克罗斯又一次被自己的热潮给弄醒。这次的热潮莫名其妙地来得既急又猛，体液很快地从他的身后奔涌而下，黑暗中他什么也看不见，却怀疑身下的沙发八成都被他的体液给弄湿了。

他磕磕绊绊地掀开被子，向后靠着墙坐起身来，体内一波波的热潮弄得他浑身发热，欲望又把他脑袋里的思绪搅得糊里糊涂，他急促地喘息着坐了一会，眼睛下意识地盯着床上睡得正熟的罗伊斯，感觉血液里汹涌暴涨的Omega信息素喧嚣得更加厉害了。他呜咽了一声，双手并用地一前一后照顾起自己因为热潮而渴求得要命的身体。

他生怕吵醒罗伊斯，刻意压抑着喘息声和双手在抚慰自己时弄出的声响，这种不尽兴的自慰和随时可能被发现的恐惧感揉杂在一块，反而成了要命的刺激，他死死地盯着罗伊斯，分手后第一次能这么毫无顾忌地看个够，成了克罗斯自己都不愿承认的快感源头，下身的反应一阵比一阵强烈，几乎要把他逼得发疯。

高潮的时候克罗斯得用力咬住棉被才能把窜上喉头的可耻尖叫声给强压下去。然而只是一次高潮根本不够，这两天被抑制剂强行控制住的热潮像是一瞬间猛地向他发动反击一样，他的双手停不下来，但这种程度的安慰无异杯水车薪。克罗斯像是和自己较劲似的一边自慰一边低声喘息，强压着心头那些近乎失控的情绪，仿佛若不这么做，他仅存的那么一点尊严便也要消失殆尽。

热潮完全不肯停下来，没完没了，克罗斯红着眼眶再一次攀上高潮的顶峰，全身却只剩下无尽的空虚感，整个人被欲望折腾得既迷茫又愤怒，终于促使他吃力地爬了起来，走下床时大腿都止不住地颤抖着。

去他的自制，去他的面子，他有什么丢脸的样子罗伊斯没见过，他曾经自慰时被罗伊斯撞见，他在自己家里被罗伊斯提了分手，甚至分手过后这么久还眼巴巴地跟着罗伊斯一起住进酒店，他还有什么好丢脸的？他还有什么面子可言？


	19. Chapter 19

很热。

罗伊斯睡到半夜，花了一点时间才意识到耳边传来的喘息声不单是自己发出来的。

原本应该睡在沙发上的克罗斯正背对着他跪趴在床上，被自己按在身下操得呻吟连连，急促的喘息声夹杂其中。罗伊斯一手扣在他紧实的腰上，另一手则下意识地爱抚着他的身体，来来回回将克罗斯从光裸的背脊到大张的双腿都摸了个遍，爱不释手地感受他流畅起伏的身体线条，最后罗伊斯的手又回到了他的臀上，色情地握住他的臀使劲揉捏，这让克罗斯喘得更加厉害了，后穴夹得紧得要命，爽得罗伊斯一时都有些失神。

这个姿势之下罗伊斯只能看见克罗斯的侧脸，从脸颊到耳根处都红透了，看得罗伊斯心痒难当，低下头去轻轻咬着他的颈侧，低声哄他转过头来，想和他接吻。然而克罗斯只是呜咽着摇头，说什么也不肯。

这让罗伊斯没来由地心慌又困惑，然而下一秒，他忽然就反应过来是哪里出了问题。

原来如此，这是梦。罗伊斯猛然无比清醒地意识到这件事。他终于回想起来，他已经和克罗斯分手了，眼前的一切显然都只是自己的一厢情愿罢了。

罗伊斯心头漫溢的情感一瞬间成了无限心酸。他明知道自己在做梦，却不愿立刻醒来，反而只想更加一心投入这梦境中的性爱，能骗自己一刻是一刻。

他用力地挺身往克罗斯的后穴深处顶，只觉得对方体内的热度像是能把人给融化一般，快感激烈得显得愈发真实，罗伊斯的性器被刺激得恍然又胀大了一圈，硬得发疼。他心里清楚这不过是场梦，便也不打算自控，发了狠似的掐着克罗斯的腰猛力抽插，毫不留力，一下重过一下，直到罗伊斯再度听见克罗斯断断续续传来的呜咽声。

罗伊斯一边听着他的声音，交合的快感不断自身下传来，然而这种背离现实的快感愈是强烈，他胸口的酸楚便也愈发沉重，就在罗伊斯感觉自己几乎要喘不过气时，一切却猛地在这一刻戛然而止。

罗伊斯迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，只觉得一阵天旋地转，自己仰躺在床上，克罗斯正垂着头伏在他的腿间，浑身赤裸，嘴里含着自己不知道什么时候被弄得完全勃起的阴茎，脑袋随着吞吐的动作前前后后地晃动。

罗伊斯这下猛地被他吓醒了，手臂半支起上半身正想开口喊他，孰料克罗斯恰巧就在这时将他一吞到底，整根性器没入湿热的口腔被用力吮吸，硬挺的前端甚至直抵到了喉咙口，这种刺激令人疯狂，罗伊斯的声音瞬间化作了无法抑制的呻吟。

克罗斯听见他的声音，仰起头来看了他一眼，发现他终于醒了，便让罗伊斯从自己的嘴里退出来，却不打算就这么放过他，反而紧接着整个人跨坐到罗伊斯的腿上，双腿有些发颤地向两边分开，他们的性器就这么碰在一块，就这样克罗斯还嫌不够，调整了下姿势，直接让罗伊斯的阴茎挤到自己的臀缝处，他的下身早就一片湿滑黏腻，这让他很轻易地就能摆动腰臀，让罗伊斯的勃起直挺挺地抵在他的臀间来回厮磨。

这样的刺激实在太过，罗伊斯被他磨得忍不住，恨不得能就这么向上顶胯进入他的身体，心底却又有个声音催促着自己叫停，他不能这样一错再错：“Toni——”

“我发情了。”克罗斯一听见他说话便抢先道，不让让罗伊斯有说下去的机会。忽略他的喘息声的话，克罗斯的语气听上去堪称平铺直叙，只是当他再开口说下去时，声音却又变得十分微弱，像是自己都受不了自己一样，“帮帮我，别拒绝我，Marco。”

他根本不打算留给罗伊斯做任何表示的余地，像是认定了罗伊斯肯定只会拒绝自己，索性不管不顾地一手握住他的阴茎，抬起腰来，大有想让罗伊斯就这么插进来的意思。

“Toni！”罗伊斯吓得又一次急急忙忙喊他，“你别这样，我没戴套！”

“你放心，我很干净。”克罗斯低声回答，仿佛觉得自己这么说就能说服罗伊斯一样，“我跟你分手之后没和其他人做过。”

罗伊斯心头猛地狂跳，霎时心疼得不像话：“我不是那个意思！”

克罗斯才不理他，不等他把话说完，克罗斯已经再次握住身下顶着自己的那根性器，急不可耐地对准了自己饥渴得一张一缩的穴口，一口气粗暴地往下坐。Omega的身体对于性事期待已久，体液毫无止境地从身后汨汨涌出，让那根粗长的阴茎顺畅地一插到底，直顶到了生殖腔口，爽得两人一瞬间同时呻吟出声。

克罗斯整个人显得积极投入得过头，不知道是因为被发情期折腾得实在难受，还是担心到了这个时候罗伊斯还会推开自己。坚硬的阴茎就着体液的润滑长驱直入，把克罗斯的后穴撑得满满涨涨得像是到了极限，让他一时腿软，却仍执拗地咬着牙跨骑在他身上，上上下下地颠动起来。

罗伊斯深埋在他体内的性器俨然成为他维持平衡的唯一凭依，紧窄的后穴在这个姿势下使劲绞紧，酥麻的快感夹杂着被充盈填满的酸胀从交合的部位不断往上涌，克罗斯却始终抿着唇努力忍住声音，有好几次罗伊斯的阴茎直接撞在他的敏感点上，他也情愿紧咬下唇，只让罗伊斯听见他急促的呼吸以及隐隐约约的低哼声，罗伊斯一度甚至不确定他这样是舒服还是难受，只希望能让他好受一些，便忍不住伸手在他的腰侧和腿根处安抚似的摩挲。

至少从他们过去性事的经验来看，克罗斯喜欢被这么弄，每次罗伊斯一边操他一边摸他，克罗斯总会舒服得闭上双眼，像是叹息一般小声叫他的名字。

然而这一次克罗斯被他摸了两下，浑身僵了僵，随即双腿剧烈地颤抖起来，罗伊斯正觉得奇怪，克罗斯前方挺立的性器忽然在无人抚慰的情况下射了出来，一股股精液喷在罗伊斯的下腹上。

罗伊斯完全没想到他的身体已经敏感成这样，竟然能被摸到高潮，他们交合的下身还维持着相同的姿势没变，罗伊斯能感受到他的后穴同时急剧地痉挛着夹紧自己，从深处迸发的热流一波接着一波，罗伊斯的下身恍然像是浸泡在热水里一样，爽得人头皮发麻，他咬了咬牙，翻身把克罗斯推倒在床上，分开他的双腿之后又挺身顶了进去。

克罗斯的身体还处于高潮后的余韵中，甬道既湿又软，粗长的阴茎毫无阻碍地一口气进到最深，克罗斯整个人被快感刺激得颤抖连连，眼神迷乱，双腿下意识地缠在罗伊斯的腰间不肯放开。

罗伊斯打从在睡梦中就不断被他撩拨得欲火如炙，一次都还没射过，硬得不行，身下又是心心念念了好几个月朝思暮想的人，这下终于掌握了主动权，急躁得其他什么都顾不上了，被强自压抑已久的占有欲驱使性欲，直接压着对方便一刻也等不了地猛力抽插起来。

“唔！嗯啊啊……”克罗斯被他插得一下子叫了出来，呻吟声自喉头流泻而出，但在罗伊斯分出一手去撸动克罗斯被夹在他们下腹间的性器、让他在手里再次巍颤颤地重新勃起之后，克罗斯反而别过头，一手抓着枕头，把自己半张脸都埋了进去，连带地声音也几乎完全被掩藏起来，只剩下一点模糊难辨的声音断断续续地传来。

罗伊斯起初不怎么在意，但是随着性爱愈加激烈，他的胯间不断用力地撞在克罗斯的臀上，发出啪啪的撞击声，阴茎在他的后穴里抽插律动时带出的水声也格外清晰，对比之下这显得克罗斯隐忍着呻吟的行为令人难以尽兴。

“Toni，”罗伊斯喘息着喊他，伸手扯了扯被他紧紧抱着的枕头，又狠狠撞了他一下，“你别忍着。你要什么？你是不想看到我吗？”

克罗斯听了他的话，终于重新抬起头来，整张脸连脖颈都泛着情欲的潮红，罗伊斯低着头和他对望，才发现他的眼眶红得厉害，甚至有些湿润的痕迹，罗伊斯吃了一惊，伸手试探地顺着他的眼角拂过，不大确定地问：“你哭了？很不舒服吗？”

克罗斯摇了摇头，吸着鼻子笑了起来，眼睛微微眯起的瞬间，一滴眼泪跟着在脸颊上滑落：“爽哭的。”

罗伊斯盯着他看，明显还有几分怀疑，他不再动，克罗斯只好抬高腰臀，自给自足地用后穴缓缓吞吐他的阴茎，一边凑到罗伊斯的耳边，挑逗地吮吻他的耳廓，刻意弄出煽情的水声，克罗斯深知自己的前男友受不了这种刺激：“继续好不好，求你了。”

罗伊斯听了，果然呼吸一滞，扣在他腰上的力道骤然加重，原本半埋在他体内的性器向后退出了一些，下一秒便既急又狠地重新顶了进来，猛力地像是要将他给贯穿。这一回克罗斯不再压抑着声音，搂着罗伊斯的脖子，呻吟声里带着浓重的鼻音，好几次罗伊斯抽插顶撞的动作实在太大，连带地也将他的声音撞得支离破碎。

他的反应也愈加刺激着罗伊斯，很快地重新熟悉身下睽违已久的身体，轻而易举地找到克罗斯体内的敏感点，抵着他那一处肆意碾磨，弄得克罗斯没多久便又双腿哆嗦着射了一次，高潮让他失神了一段时间，浑身酸软得使不上力，欲望偏偏又在罗伊斯密集凶狠的操弄中卷土重来，罗伊斯顶胯在他体内驰骋的速度愈来愈快，甬道内抽插进出的阴茎涨到了极致，像是随时都有可能射出来，罗伊斯最后在他的后穴深处又狠狠顶了几下，才咬着牙将自己从克罗斯的身体抽出来，他握着自己的勃发的性器撸动了几下，旋即在克罗斯的臀间射了出来。

高潮之后，他们挨着彼此在床上躺了一会，一切都那么熟悉，就连他们身体的契合程度也是，仿佛他们根本没有分手，此刻只是克罗斯再普通不过的一次发情期。

过了一会，克罗斯的热潮又一次袭来，他从床上爬了起来，罗伊斯很自然地将他搂进了怀里。在罗伊斯情不自禁地凑过去想吻他时，克罗斯忽然开口：“你射进来也没关系的。”

罗伊斯一时没能反应过来，困惑地看着他：“什么？”

“你不用担心，就算怀孕了，我也不会去纠缠你的。”克罗斯又接着说。

罗伊斯愣了愣，不禁一时语塞，他该说什么？克罗斯若是愿意继续和他纠缠，他简直求之不得。“Toni，我……”

床笫间原就不是什么适合解释这种事情的场合，特别是当这还涉及一个Omega的发情期时。克罗斯的热潮在这时忽然加剧，体液顺着克罗斯的大腿不断往下淌，滴落在床单上，他一下子喘得厉害，主动趴在床上，刻意向后抬高屁股对着罗伊斯，仿佛寡廉鲜耻的求欢。

我当初和他分手不是想看见他这个样子的。罗伊斯既心疼又后悔，直接抱住他将他翻了个身，正对着自己，随后倾身压了上去。

“我想看着你的脸。”罗伊斯轻声说，连带地接下去的动作都温柔至极，他一边照顾着克罗斯身上的敏感点，一边握着自己坚硬滚烫的阴茎缓慢地进入他的体内，下身和他缠绵而紧密地交合。

克罗斯却偏偏不要他的温柔，那只会给他无谓的希望。他还爱着罗伊斯是一回事，还奢望罗伊斯还会回头再爱上他就完全是另一回事了。他皱起眉来，扭着腰去迎合罗伊斯插入的动作，甚至还像催促似的收缩着后穴，努力将罗伊斯半埋在自己体内的性器给夹紧。

罗伊斯明明都被他放荡的动作撩得气息不稳了，却竭力克制着不被他的节奏带跑，性器一点一点地深入到底后，才开始在他体内律动起来，一次次都节奏有致地磨着克罗斯体内的敏感点，全根没入后再抽出，酥麻的快感从尾椎处蔓延至全身，弄得克罗斯浑身轻颤不止，罗伊斯在这时又低下头来，在他的眼角落下一吻，吻得克罗斯胸口都充盈着被爱着的错觉，满满涨涨的仿佛随时要炸开一般。

为什么你就不能爱我呢？克罗斯又一次这么想，忍不住又有些想哭。

他们做完这一轮之后克罗斯直接累得昏睡过去，罗伊斯把他弄进浴室清理他身上各种体液和精液留下的痕迹，克罗斯泡在温水里像是很舒服似的，趴在罗伊斯身上无意识地直哼哼，把罗伊斯弄得又硬了，差点没把人压在浴缸里再做上一回，最后还是赶紧把他弄干净了才又回到床上，再怎么说，强上一个睡得不省人事的Omega也未免太无耻了。


	20. Chapter 20

早上不到七点，克罗斯睁开眼睛。房间的窗帘拉得不够严实，亮晃晃的日光自缝隙间照进来，洒落在落地窗前的地板上，克罗斯怔怔地盯着虚空中的一点出神，身体仍充盈着那种酣畅性事后的惬意餍足，久违得令他一时有些反应不过来，恍然迷醉得像是还在梦中。过了好一会，他才意识到自己正背对罗伊斯，侧躺着被他揽腰抱在怀里。

这个人是怎么回事，和前男友一夜情还抱着对方睡，做戏也不必做得这么足的吧。克罗斯忍不住在心中腹诽。

既然都醒了，克罗斯原本打算直接下床进浴室去洗漱，最好能在罗伊斯醒来之前逃跑，却在起身之前犹豫了几秒，到底还是没能抵挡住诱惑，干脆在罗伊斯怀里翻了个身，转过去看他。

罗伊斯一向睡得很沉，这一次也不例外。克罗斯盯着他那张熟睡的脸，呼吸匀静，精致的五官好看得不像话，令人看得根本移不开眼，克罗斯的目光顺着他的眉眼往下，经过他长而浓密的睫毛和高挺的鼻梁，最后停在他薄薄的嘴唇上。

克罗斯闭上双眼，近乎虔诚地凑过去在他的唇上轻轻落下一吻。

等到他向后退开，再看向罗伊斯时，冷不防发现原本应该睡得正熟的人竟毫无预兆地醒了，安静地望向自己。克罗斯被他看得整个人如遭雷殛，一时僵在那，尴尬得不知如何是好。

“你装睡。”克罗斯过了好一会才找回自己的声音。罗伊斯此刻看上去清醒无比，克罗斯不可能相信对方是被自己吻醒的。

“……嗯，因为我还没想好怎么面对你。”罗伊斯十分老实地坦诚，定定地看着他的眼睛回答。

克罗斯听了，不由得有些恼羞成怒地冷笑了一声：“说真的，你如果现在才知道要考虑这种事情的话，当初就应该不管我的死活让我一个人回去。带一个发情期的Omega回酒店住在一个房间里，谁都知道会发生什么事。你要是真的担心，最好就再也别来马德里，躲我躲得远远的，省得还得担心什么时候我发情了又要强上你。”

罗伊斯没有被他激怒，也没有正面回应，只是十分平铺直叙地道：“你的耐性变差了，Toni。” 

“那你更应该庆幸你跟我分手了，不是吗？”克罗斯又嘲讽地笑了一声，说着就要从床上爬起来，不料罗伊斯环在他腰上的手臂一瞬间收紧，又把克罗斯扯回了怀里，克罗斯莫名其妙，正想骂人，罗伊斯却在这时抢先一步开口。 

“我和你分手的时候很痛苦。”罗伊斯忽然冷不防地坦白，“我爱你，Toni。我到现在还是爱你，我可能再也不会像这样爱上别人了。”

罗伊斯出人意料的宣言让克罗斯又一次呆住。分手之后他早已习惯了在罗伊斯面前武装自己，他甚至做足心理准备，在心中认真沙盘推演了一番，无论罗伊斯是要指责自己自私自利、趁人之危，或是要撇清关系强调他们已经分手了，自己都能装出毫不在乎的样子，打死不再说爱，却唯独没有预想到罗伊斯会是这样的反应。

“……你还爱我？”克罗斯显得很困惑地喃喃重复，无来由地一阵心慌。这一次他用力挣开了罗伊斯的桎梏，在床上坐起身来面对着他，“但是你已经不想和我在一起了，不是吗？那你为什么还要和我说这些？你到底在想什么？”

罗伊斯也跟着他坐了起来，只和克罗斯隔着一小段距离，眼里流转着一股沉静的温柔。

“你不知道我有多想。我不只想和你在一起，还想独占你，想把你藏起来。我这两次来马德里的时候都在想，要是我还是你男朋友就好了，就不会连想关心你都得努力找个借口。你看，我就是这么自私的一个人，我明明相信你和我分手才会过得更好，但是我又一直都不能彻底对你死心，甚至昨晚你跟我说你没和其他人睡过……我居然还忍不住暗暗高兴，否则我绝对会嫉妒得发疯的。我知道我这么说实在太不要脸了，但如果你还爱我的话，就算只是一点点也好，Toni……”

罗伊斯说到这里顿了顿，深吸了一口气，像是好不容易鼓起勇气般握住了克罗斯的手，才又继续说下去，“你愿不愿意再和我重新开始？”

他的手在发抖，克罗斯低头看着他们交握在一起的手想。

他们之间一下子陷入了沉默，时间长得令人窒息，直到罗伊斯握着他的手慢慢地松开：“你可以慢慢考虑，Toni，我不会逼你——”

他的话还没说完，克罗斯先一步反握住他的手打断了他，抬起头来时眼神里却满是迷惑：“我不懂。”

“你要我怎么相信你？我们分手的时候你说我们不适合，现在又说你还爱我。因为现在的我看起来特别可怜吗？还是因为你这几个月来都还没有找到你想找的更适合的人？你以为你这是什么，收容流浪动物的中途之家吗？等我一个人可以自理了，再放你自由，继续去找你想找的适合的人？”

明明这是克罗斯先前做梦都希望发生的事情，事到临头他却发现，自己的反应并非雀跃欢喜，反而表现得偏执又胆怯。

他还爱罗伊斯吗？答案绝对是肯定的，他知道罗伊斯会忽然和他说这些话，多半也是因为看出了这一点，但这不代表他需要承认、更不代表他得对罗伊斯给予的感情照单全收。如果那只是罗伊斯一时可怜他的施舍，他宁可不要。

就算罗伊斯真的还爱他，他也不清楚那算是什么程度的爱，他曾经一股脑儿地把自己整个人都栽了进去，摔了个遍体鳞伤，如今罗伊斯再次开口和他索要爱情，他也不得不战战兢兢地斤斤计较起来。

太难看了，克罗斯心想。他明明知道感情是没有办法这样称斤论两地交易的，但是他又有什么办法呢？他是爱得怕了，连期待都不敢，若是不钻牛角尖地把所有正反证据翻出来论证一番，便不能安心。

“我希望我就是那个最适合你的人，但我没办法这么欺骗自己，你也清楚不是吗？说到底，我不是Alpha，我根本察觉不到你的信息素或是热潮，你只要和我在一起，发情期还是会难受。如果你觉得……”罗伊斯艰难万分地说，“如果你觉得我这样还能当你的男朋友的话——”

“这和你是不是Alpha有什么关系？我又什么时候说过我和你在一起时发情期难受了？”克罗斯又一次焦躁地打断了他，他觉得罗伊斯说的话他根本理解不了，莫名其妙地紧皱着眉头看他。

然而过了几秒，克罗斯忽然瞪大了眼睛，几个念头和记忆如浮光掠影一般倏地闪过，像是零碎四散的线索终于被拼凑在一块，“……是因为在浴室那一次吗？你就这么在意？”克罗斯不可置信地追问，“你说我们不适合是这个意思吗，Marco？就因为我是Omega？”

“因为我是Beta。”罗伊斯仍试图好好地和他解释清楚，既然他还想和克罗斯在一起，就算是解决不了的问题也得摊开来说个明白，“就算我在你的发情期时临时标记你，还是没有办法完全抑制你的热潮，没有Alpha信息素，你的热潮期就稳定不下来，发情期到了半夜还得想办法自己解决。”

“你在鬼扯什么？我当时就跟你解释过了！”克罗斯气得胸口发闷，忍无可忍地对他大声怒吼，“要是我发情热潮来得很厉害，肯定会直接叫醒你，我昨晚难道不就这么做了？但发情期最后那一两次热潮根本没什么大不了，有时候我自己都困得要命，只想赶紧解决完赶紧睡觉，我叫醒你还怎么睡？你是听不懂还是你这辈子没有自慰过？要是发情期和你做爱没有用，你以为我搬来马德里之后为什么还要在发情期时专程请假回去找你？当我这么喜欢在发情期时瞎折腾吗？你为什么不相信我还一直不愿意和我说？”

克罗斯怒气冲冲地连番质问 ，用词既直白又毫无保留，把罗伊斯问得一时哑口无言，他沉默不语的样子给克罗斯的心理阴影太大，连带地回想起罗伊斯和他分手前种种不对劲的言行举止，这下更加来气了，紧接着又火冒三丈地说下去：“你觉得没必要说，是不是？所以你直接自作主张地把我放弃了，觉得和我分手了我就能如你所愿去找个Alpha在一起了，甚至都不用告诉我为什么。你是不是还觉得你的爱情很伟大？那我爱你又算是什么，你随随便便想扔就扔的玩具吗？”

罗伊斯急匆匆地否认：“我没有那么想过。对不起，我错了，Toni。当时我很害怕，我一直没有注意到你的情况，和你同居了那么久才发现我好像既不了解Omega，也不了解你。我那时总在想，要是和你在一起的是个Alpha，你肯定会轻松很多——”

“那你应该跟我说。”克罗斯冷冷地说，“自己一个人幻想嫉妒得都要疯了是吧？”

罗伊斯无话可说，只能僵硬地点了点头。

克罗斯沉默地看了他一会，最后没再开口，直接抛下罗伊斯独自下了床。

这几个月以来，他一直以为是罗伊斯不爱他了，才会提出分手，却想破头也想不到罗伊斯会是为了这种荒谬的理由而耿耿于怀至今。他们究竟是为什么要耗上这么多时间兜圈子？他为什么要白费这么多力气强迫自己把罗伊斯忘掉？

“Toni？”罗伊斯跟着下了床站在他身后，声音听上去很紧张。

克罗斯一边径自从罗伊斯的行李里箱里翻出一套自己能穿的衣服来，一边头也不回地说：“我要回家一趟，然后去上班，我现在不想和你说话。你要是不想我真的去随便找个Alpha，就暂时别出现在我面前。”

罗伊斯这下被他的话吓住了，甚至一时不敢再开口，整个人手足无措地站在一边看他换衣服，犹豫了半天，还是没忍住，惶惶不安地问他：“暂时是多久？”

克罗斯没有回答他，也没有再多说什么，只是一言不发地穿上外套，随即转身走了出去。


	21. Chapter 21

克罗斯气冲冲对他发了一通脾气就走了，罗伊斯也不好过，他知道自己又一次把事情搞砸了，他还想和克罗斯好好解释，然而克罗斯根本不想和他说话，就连看见他都不想。

在克罗斯醒来之前，他胡思乱想地烦恼了很多事情。他实在是没有办法再继续自欺欺人地躲着克罗斯了，他爱克罗斯，分手了将近一年也没能让他的爱减少一分半毫。他过去总刻意不去想，不愿去思考克罗斯会不会早就有了其他对象、发情期又是怎么度过的，这一次凑巧碰上克罗斯的发情期，他便立刻厚着脸皮找好了借口要对方和自己一起回酒店，要说他没想过后面可能发生什么事，那肯定是在骗人。

罗伊斯甚至觉得自己很可怕。光是看见克罗斯都能刺激他蛰伏已久的强烈占有欲，他根本不愿意让发情期时的克罗斯有机会接触自己之外的任何人，这样的占有欲一旦被唤醒，便再也不肯善罢甘休，无论他当初是怎么逼自己放弃克罗斯，到头来他终究是自私地反悔了。

他心里深处害怕得要命，害怕克罗斯真的和他断了联系就不愿再回头、害怕他对自己的感情早就在自己只顾着逃避的几个月里被消耗得所剩无几，他的脑袋里乱糟糟地想了很多，也许克罗斯会对自己提出复合嗤之以鼻，也许克罗斯根本恨他恨得要死，他不知道，但他已经失去克罗斯一次了，若是再不努力争取一番，那就什么也不会有了。

克罗斯醒来之后的那个吻无疑给了罗伊斯莫大的勇气，至少这让他觉得克罗斯对自己不是无动于衷的。何况克罗斯没有断然拒绝自己、甚至没有说不爱自己了，这样的结果远比罗伊斯预想中的好上太多，然而后续克罗斯猛地爆发的火气让他全然措手不及，罗伊斯被他质问得哑口无言，就连原本想好了要说的话都给忘了。

他没想到克罗斯会为了自己提分手的理由气成这样。克罗斯离开之后，罗伊斯怔怔地在床边坐了好半天，脑子里还不停回放着克罗斯盛怒之下说的每一句话。

这还是他们第一次把这个问题摊开来说。厄齐尔早就质疑过他不够坦诚，他只是觉得这个问题只要他还和克罗斯在一起就根本无解，便没必要说，而他希望克罗斯能过得更好，他更不想伤害克罗斯，让克罗斯觉得一切都肇因于他是个Omega。

然而说到底，克罗斯是对的，他用为了对方好这样冠冕堂皇的借口一个劲地自我感动，把自己都说服了，才能忽略他始终因为自己那点可怜的自尊心作祟而不愿对克罗斯坦白的事实。他一直以来都深陷于一种压抑的恐惧之中，克罗斯直接的怒气让他心里积攒的恐惧一下子决了堤，霎时间慌乱无措，却同时有种如释重负的茫然。

“搞什么啊……”罗伊斯懊恼地把整张脸都埋进了掌心。早知道会是这个样子，他为什么不一开始就和克罗斯说个明白？

这一次罗伊斯和皮什切克来马德里出差，不开会时他们就两个人坐在一间小会议室里办公，罗伊斯难免有些心不在焉，天知道他还有多少话想和克罗斯说，然而克罗斯都说了不想看见他，他总不能再腆着脸继续骚扰对方——他可以不要面子，然而按照克罗斯那个脾气，说不好被惹得不高兴了会不会真的去找个Alpha或是做出什么事来和他置气。

没想到下午的时候克罗斯主动打开会议室的门走了进来。罗伊斯一看见他出现在门口，整个人精神一振，登时挺直腰板坐直了，抬起眼默默地盯着他看。克罗斯进门后便对上他期待的视线，波澜不惊地对着他点了下头，接着就轻描淡写地移开了目光，笔直地朝皮什切克地方向走过去。

……哦，他是来找Łukasz的。罗伊斯听到克罗斯开口和皮什切克问起一些合同的细项，这才后知后觉地反应过来，顿时对于自己的自作多情闷闷不乐了起来，然而克罗斯对他的吸引力太强，从他进门之后，罗伊斯就算盯着屏幕还是忍不住暗自留心他的一言一行，到后来索性连装都懒得装了，就这么自暴自弃地注视着克罗斯发呆。

我当初居然舍得就这么和他分手。罗伊斯看着他，心里不禁迷惑又心酸，他当然清楚自己这是自作自受，因此当克罗斯和皮什切克说完了，又一次看也不看他一眼就关上门走出去时，罗伊斯依旧什么也做不了。

那天晚上罗伊斯下班之后就回了酒店，把手机握在手里犹豫了半天，才发了条短信道歉，也不忘关心克罗斯发情期之后的身体状况——挺糟糕的，尤其是他们上一次短信联系还是分手时罗伊斯要把克罗斯的钥匙还回去，但罗伊斯也没什么其他办法了，克罗斯若是还没消气，肯定不会接他的电话。

罗伊斯觉得自己简直度日如年，隔天是周五，他却完全没有一点周末到来的喜悦，中午皮什切克和他一起去公司附近一间餐厅吃饭，点完餐之后他们聊到一半，皮什切克有些疑惑地问他：“我怎么觉得你这两天好像没什么精神，出差不习惯吗？”

“没有，和出差没关系，该怎么说……”

他来马德里出差也不是第一次了，就连酒店都和上次订的是同一间，他没什么好不习惯的，然而他和克罗斯的事情让他烦恼得不知如何是好，要向外人解释又实在难以启齿，正犹豫着，便听到皮什切克又开口：“啊，是Toni。”

罗伊斯被他吓得差点整个人跳起来，还以为自己什么时候露了陷，下一秒顺着皮什切克的视线望去，才看到克罗斯正和几个同事走进餐厅，身边好几个人都是罗伊斯见过的，巴斯克斯一贯地和克罗斯走在一块，两个人说说笑笑的，显得很高兴的样子。

克罗斯他们人多，看上去是提前订了位的，坐在距离罗伊斯和皮什切克有一段距离的地方，罗伊斯不知道对方看见自己了没有，但还是没来由地觉得有些委屈。

晚餐时间罗伊斯又顾着对手机发呆，以至于当他的手机忽然震了一下，亮起的屏幕显示着克罗斯的名字时，罗伊斯甚至一瞬间以为自己终于无可救药地想对方想得出现了幻觉。

TK：衣服怎么还你？

什么衣服？罗伊斯久违地收到对方的短信，第一时间还有些困惑，随后才想起来，克罗斯前一天离开酒店时穿的是自己的衣服。光是这个想法就让他心头猛地一跳，连忙低下头回复对方。

MR：我去找你拿。

罗伊斯等了半天都没等到克罗斯的回复，开始有些后悔自己是不是太紧迫盯人了，他确实希望克罗斯能有时间好好考虑是不是还愿意和自己在一起，却又忍不住总想更快见到对方，连两天不到的时间都显得难熬。他咬着下唇犹豫了一会，正想再发短信解释，手里的手机蓦地又震了一下。

TK：你晚点过来我家拿吧。

罗伊斯的手一抖，差点把手机摔到地上。

他在约好的时间到了克罗斯的家门口，按了门铃之后克罗斯很快地替他开了门。

“先进来吧。”克罗斯简洁地说。

罗伊斯有些愣神。这下待遇升级得太快，搞得原以为克罗斯只是把他叫来门口还衣服的罗伊斯一下子不知所措起来，跟在他身后进了门，才后知后觉地发现克罗斯穿着浴袍刚洗完澡，又难免蓦地心绪翻涌。

罗伊斯隐隐约约地猜得到克罗斯的想法，紧张得心跳加速，但又实在害怕是自己想多了，克罗斯也许根本不是那个意思，便不敢再往那方面多想。

克罗斯肯定是不知道他心里那么多戏的，把罗伊斯带进客厅晾着就一个人进了卧室去拿衣服。等到克罗斯从卧室出来了，罗伊斯就坐在沙发上，显得有些忐忑的样子，双眼却无比专注地盯着他看，像是眼睛都舍不得眨一下似的。

克罗斯被他看得不免有些心软。他实在被罗伊斯气得要命，但说到底，他是爱罗伊斯的，也知道他们能见上面的时间已经少得可怜，继续怄气下去只是更加浪费时间，这么看来，他好像怎么做都吃亏。这种情况让克罗斯有些不满，他考虑了两秒，走了过去，把罗伊斯的衣服放在茶几上，随即捧着他的脸，像是泄愤似的恶狠狠吻了上去。

罗伊斯明显愣了一下，反应过来后立即热切地回吻，在克罗斯的唇舌间尝到一点牙膏的薄荷气息。他忍不住伸手想去搂克罗斯，然而环在对方腰上的手却很快地被克罗斯拍开，他们的吻却没有停下。罗伊斯并不在意这种枝微末节，继续着迷地和他吻得难分难舍。

“Toni。”在克罗斯终于低喘着放开他时，罗伊斯开口喊他，温柔缱绻的目光在克罗斯的眉眼间反复徘徊，“我爱你。”

克罗斯的拇指还一下一下地蹭着他的脸颊，一时间只是和他对望着，没有说话。

“……我从来没有觉得跟你在一起的时候发情期是个问题。”克罗斯忽然开口，低着头定定地看他，“你相信我吗？”

罗伊斯被他看得一颗心软得一塌糊涂：“我相信你。”

克罗斯异常平静地继续说：“就算那是个问题，或者说，不管是我们之间出现什么问题，你也应该跟我说，除非你真的不爱我，不想跟我在一起了。你太自以为是了，Marco。为什么你会以为你比我还清楚怎么样才是对我最好的？”

“我一直很害怕。”罗伊斯低声说，“以为你是不想让我知道我对你的发情期根本帮不上忙，才瞒着我那么久，我也害怕你总有一天会受不了这种情况。我不想失去你，却又觉得你好像从一开始就不属于我。”

“所以你在跟我分手之前才一直问我Lucas是不是Alpha。”这一次克罗斯直接用上了陈述的语气。“你觉得把我随便塞给一个Alpha就皆大欢喜了。”

“我看到你和Alpha在一起会……”罗伊斯这句话说得有些艰难，几乎是一字一顿，“很嫉妒。从你跟我说你在马德里办公室身边都是Alpha开始我就一直很嫉妒，而且你们看起来感情很好。”

克罗斯听了，反而很开心地笑了：“这样很公平。我每次看到你和其他人聊天，却一句话也不想跟我多说的时候也很嫉妒，你和谁看上去都感情很好。”

他说到这里顿了顿，又歪着头征询似的问：“但我只爱你，你可以也只爱我吗？”

“我一直都只爱你。”

“我昨天才知道。”

罗伊斯的脸上立刻露出了懊悔的表情：“对不起。”

克罗斯在他唇上飞快地亲了一下以示奖励，双手搂着他的脖子，继续哄他说话：“还有呢？你还有什么没跟我说的？”

罗伊斯的脸颊开始发红，克罗斯也不急着催他，一手在他后颈处轻轻地摩挲着，既像安慰又像鼓励，过了几秒，罗伊斯才再度磕磕绊绊地开口：“如果可以的话，我还是希望能帮你，而不是半夜醒来才发现你一个人在浴室里偷偷解决。”

克罗斯失笑：“好。那是不是我每个礼拜在马德里自慰几次都要跟你汇报？”

罗伊斯有些恼羞成怒地瞪了他一眼，克罗斯赶紧凑过去讨好地吻他通红的耳廓。

“我没有办法完全标记你。”罗伊斯又较真地皱起眉看着他说。

“我不要完全标记，”克罗斯直勾勾地瞅着他看，“我只要你。你想要我吗，Marco？”

罗伊斯被他问得一瞬间鼻酸，点了点头，声音里带上了些哽咽：“我想要你。”

克罗斯在他微微颤动的睫毛上轻轻吻了一下，嘴唇碰触到他的眼角时有一点濡湿的感觉，他正坏心眼地想再调侃他两句，罗伊斯却在这时捉住他的手臂，将他一把扯进怀里，嘴唇用力地压在他的唇上和他深吻。

克罗斯立刻就把那些心思全都抛诸脑后了，抱着他忘情地和他吻在一块，罗伊斯的吻还是一样缠绵又温柔，弄得克罗斯一颗心酥软得要命，被吻得久了，舒服得断断续续发出一点满足的哼声来，天知道他有多想念罗伊斯这样的柔情亲吻。

到了他们两个再分开时，各自的呼吸都明显乱了节奏，罗伊斯贴在他的唇上，声音显得有些哑，又一次不厌其烦地重复：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”克罗斯又搂着他亲了亲，“明天放假，你今天别回去酒店了。”


	22. Chapter 22

实在很难描述那种感觉。冬天时天总是亮得很迟，隔日罗伊斯清晨醒来时天还只是朦朦亮，他盯着克罗斯的睡颜，看得甚至连眨一下眼睛都舍不得，心中仍觉得这两天以来他们之间发生的事情美好得恍然有些不真实，只生怕自己还身在梦中。

前一晚克罗斯在沙发上和他亲着亲着，到后来直接迫不及待地跨坐到他的腿上，揪着他的衣领和他交换一个又一个绵长的亲吻，克罗斯身上的浴袍不知道什么时候在两人拥吻间被扯得凌乱，前襟大敞，从胸膛到下腹一大片肌肤就这么裸露着贴在罗伊斯身上，搞得罗伊斯难免心猿意马，但一想到克罗斯的发情期不到两天前才结束，他们整整一个晚上做了无数次，现在才刚复合，他实在不想让克罗斯觉得自己今晚上门来就是又抱着要马上做爱的打算。

这一次罗伊斯是全心全意地想从此好好和克罗斯在一起，唯恐有哪里做得不够慎重、唯恐克罗斯不相信自己，因此不得不在这个时候叫停。

“Toni，”罗伊斯显得有些尴尬和他分开了点距离，开口解释时脸颊上浮现微红，“我爱你。我不会再逃跑了，会一直和你在一起，从现在开始我们有很多时间，不管是在这里还是在德国，所以我们不必急着……一见面就上床。”

“你明天有事？”克罗斯扶着他的肩膀坐在他身上，挑了下眉问他。

“没事。”

“还是你不想跟我做？”

“当然不是。”罗伊斯的前额与他相抵在一块，担忧地抬眼注视着他，“但你的发情期才刚过不是吗？这次发情期这么难熬，会不会还不舒服？”

克罗斯忍住了翻白眼的冲动：“Marco，我教你，别的Omega我不知道，但我是不会不舒服不想做的时候还骑到你身上的，如果你想深入了解Omega的话，姑且可以当作参考？”

“……好吧，我知道了。”罗伊斯被他噎了一下，想了想，又无比认真地开口纠正他方才的话：“和别的Omega没有关系，我只想了解你。”

克罗斯心一动，摸了摸他的脸正要再亲上去，罗伊斯便又接着确认似的问了一声：“那现在可以做吗？”

“哇，不是吧，”克罗斯立刻促狭地笑了，声音里带着些微喘，扭着腰在罗伊斯的身上使劲蹭了两下，下身挺立的前端直抵着罗伊斯的下腹，“我都这样了，你确定你还要问我吗？还是我对你已经这么没有吸引力了？你这样太让我伤心了，Marco。”

他这么做还嫌不够，又直接捉住罗伊斯的左手摸到自己的身前去，罗伊斯下意识地将他一把握住，克罗斯一下子舒服得呻吟出声，惹得罗伊斯凑过去含住他的耳垂轻咬一口：“我们去床上。”

克罗斯无比配合，他们很快就在卧室的床上赤裸裸地滚在一块，克罗斯一直在笑，从一开始把罗伊斯扑倒在床上猛亲，到后来被罗伊斯反压到身下时都没停过，仿佛他这辈子没有这么快乐过，罗伊斯看他开心成这样，也不禁被感染得笑了起来。

这一次他们并不急着直入正题，罗伊斯的双手上臂撑在床上，低下头来在克罗斯的脸上又舔又吻，像是小孩子好不容易得到了一根冰棍，实在爱不释手，只是一点一点地舔，根本舍不得一口吃掉，与此相对的是两人贴在一块的下身，罗伊斯节奏有致地顶胯，让两人的性器无比亲呢地紧贴着，反复相互摩擦，直接感受着彼此逐渐变得更硬到完全勃起的过程。

到后来是克罗斯先等不及了，搂住罗伊斯的脖子就要重新展开一个深吻，罗伊斯被他扯得一时失去平衡，险些和他脑袋磕在一块，所幸最后一刻眼明手快地避开了。克罗斯见状忍不住又笑了起来，罗伊斯实在拿他没辙，只能一边回吻，一边伸手带着点惩罚性地在他腿根处掐了一把，掐完了手掌又顺着他的大腿线条缓缓地往里边抚弄，克罗斯发出的笑声和呻吟声全被吻得只剩下模模糊糊的哼声来，反而更加令人心痒难当。

罗伊斯的一手熟门熟路地在他身下来来回回地摸个不停，他甚至不须多看一眼都知道该重点照顾克罗斯的哪些地方能让克罗斯受不了地抱住他浑身颤抖，没有多久就把克罗斯的腿间弄得黏腻一片，湿漉漉地全是从他身后流出来的水。

“Toni，”罗伊斯的手指探到了他的穴口时，忽然开口，“如果有什么我不知道的事情，你都要告诉我，不管是关于Omega还是关于你的，我全都会记住的。”

“好。”克罗斯笑了，这时罗伊斯的几根手指探了进来，后穴被一点点撑开入侵的感觉让他不由得呻吟了一声，“嗯……比如什么？比如我爱你？”

罗伊斯听了，心情绝佳地在他唇上轻快一吻：“这个我已经知道了。”

他的手指逐渐进到克罗斯的体内深处，开始抽插搅动起来，弄出了一点细微而淫靡的水声，克罗斯随着他进出的节奏舒服得直哼哼：“那你……你还想知道什么？”

罗伊斯的指腹抵着他的内壁反复摩挲进出了一会，很快地找到他敏感的那一处，顶着那处施力按弄：“你这不是发情期都过了吗，怎么一下子就湿成这样？”

“我、嗯啊啊……”克罗斯在这样激烈的刺激之下一时连话都说不出来，无助地抱紧了罗伊斯，连后穴都一缩一缩地将罗伊斯的手指绞紧，“因为我想要你，我很想要你……哈啊……进来……”

克罗斯表现出对他的强烈渴求让罗伊斯浑身发热，他把手指撤出来，问克罗斯：“你家里有套子吗？”

克罗斯整个人都被快感和性欲冲击得晕乎乎的，直接张开了双腿缠到罗伊斯的腰上：“没有，不用戴套，你直接进来……”

他的回答完全称了罗伊斯的心意，他将克罗斯的大腿托了起来，调整了下角度之后便握着自己硬得发疼的性器一点一点地顶进了克罗斯体内。克罗斯在他进入的过程中不断地轻轻呻吟着，被充盈的快感一阵接着一阵地涌上来，罗伊斯还一手握住了他前方滴着水的阴茎不疾不徐的撸动着，惹得克罗斯的声音也大了起来。

那个晚上克罗斯抱着罗伊斯，一边一遍遍地喊他的名字一边呻吟连连，夹杂着反复的表白，像是要把过去几个月憋着不敢说的我爱你一次说完，甚至被罗伊斯哄着说了很多很多甜蜜的话，顺从听话得可爱。

“舒服吗？”罗伊斯把他操射第二遍时还乐此不疲地和他玩问答游戏，克罗斯爽得近乎失神，只能下意识地点点头，仰着头望向罗伊斯时眼眶都显得有些红。他这个样子看得罗伊斯面红耳赤却又兴奋难当，他顾及克罗斯的不应期没有再使劲操他，只是硬挺的阴茎还深埋在他体内舍不得拔出来，同时侧过头，一遍遍地来回亲吻他被自己捉着抬高的小腿。

他们要接着再做一轮时罗伊斯想让克罗斯翻过身去，不想让他一直维持着面对面的姿势难受，熟料遭到克罗斯的反对。

“不要。”克罗斯在罗伊斯提议之后夹紧他的腰拒绝，声音沙哑得令人充满遐想，“我要看着你。”

罗伊斯一瞬间心跳失序，忍不住轻抚着他的脸柔声问：“为什么？”

“看着你做比较爽。”克罗斯看上去十分理直气壮，才刚度过不应期的他找回了一点理智，又恢复了平时的伶牙俐齿，笑着激他：“你能把我操得多爽你还不知道吗？还是忘记了？这都要我说给你听吗？”

罗伊斯意外得到这样甜蜜又充满诱惑的回答，索性也不再浪费时间多说话，分开他的双腿，又一次挺进他的后穴，一刻都等不了似的在他体内猛烈地抽插律动起来。克罗斯被他操得面色潮红，整个人因为他顶弄的动作而浑身颤抖得厉害，后穴也收缩得热情而激烈，罗伊斯甚至觉得克罗斯这一晚比在发情期时还要兴奋。

稀薄的晨光洒落进来，克罗斯在他怀里动了一下，像是要醒了，罗伊斯这下才猛地回过神来，发觉自己方才竟然盯着克罗斯的睡颜把他们前一夜的性事给回味了一遍，顿时有些羞愧，正想赶紧起身，克罗斯迷糊沙哑的一声“早”先一步在耳边响起。

克罗斯刚醒过来，明显还睡眼惺忪的，无意识地挨在他怀里蹭了几下，直到察觉男朋友下身难以忽视的勃起直挺挺地顶在自己的腿根处，他才愣了愣，睁开眼睛有些难以置信地看向罗伊斯，难得说话说得磕磕绊绊：“你……我们昨晚都做了那么多次，你怎么一大早还……”

克罗斯明明前一夜抱着罗伊斯把各种床上的情话都给说遍了，这下却忽然显得不好意思起来，罗伊斯原本还想躲开，看着他这样反而觉得好玩，他凑过去在克罗斯脸颊上亲了亲，大方承认：“我刚刚在想你。”

罗伊斯这么说倒有些归咎于他的意思。克罗斯面上一热，撇了撇嘴：“我才刚睡醒，这也能怪我吗？”

罗伊斯笑了：“不怪你，怪我太爱你了。”

事到如今他才发现，比起失去对方、比起竭尽全力装出不爱对方的样子，要向克罗斯坦白说实话根本没什么大不了的。克罗斯和他对望了一眼，脸还有点红，一手却摸索着往下探去，罗伊斯被他的动作弄得呼吸一顿，最后在罗伊斯隐含期待的眼神中，克罗斯终于将他腿间硬挺胀大的阴茎给握住。

罗伊斯低哼一声，紧紧抱住克罗斯，低下头来撒娇一样地把脸埋在他的肩颈处蹭来蹭去，偶尔在他颈侧落下一个吻，比起追求快感的刺激，倒不如说是满心沉浸于这种柔情满溢的亲昵之中。随后他感觉到克罗斯的另一手也覆了上来，双手并用地将他握住，不由得低喘起来，却还忍不住想再和他多说点话：“前天你半夜发情之前，我做梦梦见你了。”

克罗斯嗯了一声，侧过头在他前额的发上亲了亲：“你梦见什么了？”

“我梦见我在操你。”

“…………”

罗伊斯又十分轻快地笑了：“但是做梦梦到一半我就回想起来，我们已经分手了。我当时真的想哭，我明明知道那是梦，但我真的情愿就那样不要醒来。”

克罗斯哼地笑了一声，拇指抚弄着他的性器前端，双手的动作也多用上了点力：“因为梦里比较好吗？”

罗伊斯被刺激得浑身震了下，才搂着他摇了摇头：“因为我不敢醒来，醒来之后的我根本没脸跟你说我爱你，更不敢想你还爱我。”

克罗斯沉默了一下，又听见罗伊斯的声音继续道：“我今天早上醒来，都还觉得自己好像还在梦里。”

之后他们谁也没再说话，耳边只有窗外隐约传来的鸟鸣声和罗伊斯逐渐粗重的喘息声。不知道过了多久，在克罗斯觉得自己的手都酸了，考虑低下头去用嘴帮他含出来的时候，罗伊斯才猛地死死抱紧他，挺腰在他手里射了出来。

克罗斯顺手就把他射出来的白浊精液抹在已经显得一片狼籍的床单上，罗伊斯急促的呼吸声还没平复，克罗斯又促狭地问了一句：“梦里做爱会比这个爽吗？”

罗伊斯怔了怔，没忍住笑了出来：“当然比不上。”他望着克罗斯，眼里有说不尽的温柔，“……我爱你，Toni。谢谢你还爱我。”

克罗斯又舒舒服服地躺了回去，在他怀里找到一个满意的位置，才回答：“不客气，我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忽然觉得本文就是给歪做艰难的性教育补课之路（陷入沉思）


	23. Chapter 23

这一次罗伊斯一共在马德里待了两周，才把服务商合同的事情初步调解完了。这段期间堪称克罗斯将近一年以来最准时下班的两周，而罗伊斯天天往他那里跑，几乎就是住在克罗斯家里了，只是总有那么几天，罗伊斯不好明目张胆地一下班就抛下同样来出差的皮什切克去私会男友，要耗到很晚才能把握时间和克罗斯见上面。就算如此，两人仍乐此不疲，即便只是在沙发上玩闹似的亲热一会都显得弥足珍贵。

有个晚上罗伊斯在外头和皮什切克吃了晚餐才回来，克罗斯正坐在沙发上拿着手机看工作邮件，他原本是在等罗伊斯时顺便看看，这时恰巧一封挺重要的邮件读到一半，便想先读完了再说，罗伊斯将大衣挂好走过来坐到他身边，他也只是习惯性地一手搂住男朋友，另一手仍拿着手机不放。

罗伊斯看了一眼他的手机屏幕，皱了皱鼻子没说话。

过了一会克罗斯看完了那封邮件把手机放下，才终于有时间抬起头来去亲他刚回到家的男朋友。

“晚饭吃了吗？”罗伊斯问，没有立刻搂着他回吻。

克罗斯看了看他，伸手摸摸他的脸，又一个劲地冲他笑：“吃你行吗？”

他这样真的……很狡猾，罗伊斯心想，整个人索性往后靠到沙发上，一副任人宰割的架势：“那你倒是来吃啊。”

克罗斯也不和他客气，一边细细碎碎地吻他，一边去解他衬衫的纽扣，解开了之后便从罗伊斯的喉结开始往下啃吻，偶尔在某一处停得久一些，刻意吸吮出一点微红的印子来，弄得罗伊斯呼吸声渐大，克罗斯觉得好玩，又凑过去含着罗伊斯敏感的耳廓悄声说：“我得先尝尝味道，看哪里好下口。”

克罗斯那种带着笑和微喘的声音直让罗伊斯下腹像有一簇簇的火向上窜，忍不住开口催促他：“你才尝了一半。”

“别急。”克罗斯又亲了亲他的耳朵，重新伏下身去。罗伊斯盯着他发旋看了一会，不由得因为他的动作而眯细了双眼，几度被他弄得舒服得仰起头来，发出粗重的喘息声。

克罗斯按着他的大腿，是让他别动的暗示，罗伊斯一方面舒服得不想动，另一方面看着克罗斯红着脸卖力吞吐的样子又不由得心痒难当，伸手一遍遍鼓励地轻抚他的后颈。

克罗斯专心地以唇舌撩拨嘴里的器官，若是嘴巴无暇顾及，便用手去照顾。他一次次地让罗伊斯进到口腔里更深的地方，连下唇都沾上了湿润的水光，罗伊斯被他撩得情动万分，这时克罗斯又仰起头来看了他一眼，恰好和罗伊斯对上视线，就这么一眼都看得罗伊斯心跳霎时漏了一拍。

“Toni，”罗伊斯沙哑的嗓音好听得令人心醉，“别弄了，我想吻你。”

克罗斯含着他发出模糊的笑声，又故意低下头给他做了两次深喉，罗伊斯整个人都爽得头皮发麻，感觉让他再这么玩下去自己八成很快要忍不住了，干脆先把他从地上一把拉起来，将人按在沙发上深吻。

这场情事开始得缓慢而缱绻，宛如星星点点的火苗迸发，热度渐次蒸腾攀升，最后化作了熊熊烟火，红闪闪的火光激烈而疯狂，直冲上云霄，把两人一齐在翻腾的火海中燃烧殆尽。

结束之后他们仍然挨着彼此在沙发上相依偎，情事带来的热度一时还未消退，克罗斯光滑的裸背紧贴着男朋友的胸膛，做完一轮他实在有些犯困，然而罗伊斯的手还在他的腰间作怪，偶尔心血来潮在他颈侧轻轻啃吻，弄得克罗斯高潮过后十分敏感的身体也不由得随之轻颤，他忍不住睡意朦胧地开口求饶：“Marco，我好想睡……你别摸了。”

罗伊斯体贴地停下了骚扰他的手，手臂转而环在他的腰间把人抱住：“你好像体力变差了，Toni。”

这什么话，明明是这几天纵欲过度！克罗斯心想，却昏昏沉沉地连回嘴的力气都没有。罗伊斯见状不由得笑了：“别在这睡，回床上再睡。”

罗伊斯把人半哄半拖地从沙发上弄起来，克罗斯几乎是整个人挂在他身上了，罗伊斯一边搂着他往卧室的方向走，一边开口：“趁你还没睡着，我先跟你说个事，认真的。”

克罗斯一听他这么说，顿时睡意全消，他对于这种场面还有些心里阴影，因此一时没有作出任何反应，双眼仍紧闭着。罗伊斯知道他在听，又继续说下去：“我大概再过几天就回德国了，Toni。”

“…………我睡着了。”

罗伊斯不禁失笑，将他带到床上后第一件事是捧着他的脸吻他，一个安慰的、充满柔情的吻。他们复合这几天以来，起初罗伊斯还担心自己这样天天来找他会不会太烦人，尤其有几次罗伊斯到他家时都挺晚了，但又实在忍不住想把握时间和他待在一块。

所幸克罗斯和自己的想法是一样的，他知道这不是错觉。

“下个月你的发情期我会再来。”罗伊斯直勾勾地望着他的眼睛，开口保证。

克罗斯闻言沉默了一下，转过头去在床头柜里翻找了一会，最后找出一串钥匙来。

“我有两三个月没回德国了，下个月刚好可以回去看看。”克罗斯说，“不过在哪里见面不重要。Marco，你想不想再搬回我那里住？”

他们复合之前，罗伊斯也就来过克罗斯在马德里的家里两次，就这样克罗斯在分手后都很难将罗伊斯待在自己家里的画面从记忆中抹去，更别说回到德国的时候了，罗伊斯不可能知道那种每当回到家中，记忆中的景象历历在目却一再期待落空的痛苦，他不想这样毫无止境地等待一个不会回头的人，干脆没有必要就不回去。

其实克罗斯自己也心里有数，合同的事情这两天已经处理得差不多了，接下去罗伊斯可以交接出去，不需要继续在马德里出差。罗伊斯前几天和他说觉得像在做梦，自己又何尝不这么想。

罗伊斯把那串钥匙攒在手心里，一种失而复得的庆幸又一次席上心头，他张开手臂将克罗斯抱住：“……你可要想好，Toni，你这一次把钥匙给我，我是不可能再还给你的。”

“从一开始我就没想过要你还给我。”克罗斯在他怀里低声说。

罗伊斯心中一动，手臂将他抱得更紧了，过了几秒，他才想起来自己一开始想说的话还没说完：“还有个事，这两周不算，你在马德里平时是不是工作时间太长了？”

克罗斯愣了一下，没料到他会问起这事，只能尴尬地坦诚：“算是……这几个月加班加得有点凶了吧。”

“我觉得你都瘦了一圈。”罗伊斯捏了捏他的腰，一边嘟嘟囔囔地埋怨，随即又将话音转柔，“你这样可不行，我都计划好了，要和你在一起很久很久很久……”

罗伊斯一遍遍重复着甜蜜的许诺，尾音拖得柔软而绵长，大有打算就这么一直说下去的架势，像是说得愈多遍就能将眼前令人怦然心动的幸福无限延长一般，让克罗斯忍不住笑了起来。作为一个允诺的答复，他伸手勾着男朋友的脖颈，缱绻地吻上他的唇。

他们的爱情在这个严冬中奇迹般地死灰复燃，接下来的几个月里，他们也许是世界上最快乐的异地恋情侣，每个月他们都至少能见上一面，每一次见面时的浓情蜜意在他们复合大半年后也没有丝毫消减的迹象，这样令人晕眩的幸福美好得仿佛不真实，却又确实存在。

夏天结束前他们终于找到时间，一起去一个西班牙的海岛上度假。第一天他们抵达时已经是傍晚时分，便没下水去游泳，只是牵着手在沙滩上散步。

走了一会，罗伊斯忽然停下脚步，弯下身去像是要捡什么。克罗斯以为他掉了什么东西，正疑惑地想开口问，然而下一刻罗伊斯已经站起身来，把刚刚拾起的东西放到克罗斯手里。

“给。”罗伊斯弯着一双好看的眼睛对他笑。

那是一枚很美的贝壳，雪白的壳面上淡粉色的波纹线条，像是被精心雕琢的工艺品。克罗斯一边饶有兴致地把那枚贝壳放在手里端详，一边露出微笑：“以前我们家到海边玩的时候，Felix和我也会一起捡贝壳，但Felix小时候看到我捡了什么特别好看的贝壳，都会耍赖跟我要。我是哥哥嘛，总得让着他点，所以都是我把贝壳给他，倒还没人送过我贝壳。”

“那是你太晚遇到我了。”罗伊斯重新牵起他的手时，顺势凑过来在他唇上亲了一下，“你看，要是你那时就遇到我，我肯定不管什么都送给你，什么都和你分享，把捡到的贝壳都送给你。”

罗伊斯最拿手的大概就是不管聊到什么，都能成为他情话的题材，一句接着一句甜蜜得克罗斯有时都招架不住，就像现在。克罗斯和他对看一眼，忍不住抿着嘴唇笑了起来，罗伊斯看得心动，又一次将他缠绵地吻住。

第二天两人起得很晚，在房里吃完早餐之后克罗斯整个人还是懒洋洋的，懒得出门，干脆跑到露台上，趴在躺椅上晒太阳。

他的防晒霜涂到一半时被罗伊斯接了过去。罗伊斯的手掌带着防晒霜的凉意覆到他的裸背上，沿着他背部流畅的肌肉线条流连，一边给他涂防晒一边还用上了点手劲给他按摩，克罗斯本来就困，被他这么一按，整个人都慵懒地闭上双眼，全身肌肉放松下来，时不时发出一点带着鼻音的舒服叹息，一时间耳边只有远方隐隐的海潮声。

罗伊斯的双手几乎在他全身抚过，之后才开始按摩他的手臂，从上臂开始一点点往下按，最后牵住了克罗斯的手，没再放开。

克罗斯到了这时已经放松得昏昏欲睡，罗伊斯握着他的手，拇指指腹轻轻蹭着他的手背来回摩挲，等到克罗斯感觉手指上有些冰凉的触感传来，他第一时间还以为是防晒霜，再一想才察觉到不对，睁开眼睛看去，自己的左手无名指竟然已经被戴上了一枚银白色的戒指，在南欧明媚的阳光照耀之下闪闪发光。

“…………”

克罗斯的沉默足足持续了好几秒，盯着那枚戒指愣愣地说不出话，像是被吓傻了一样，过了半晌，他看了看戒指，又抬起头来，瞪着眼睛看向罗伊斯，仍是一副不可置信的模样，罗伊斯见状不由得失笑，原本所有紧张不安的情绪也多少缓解了一些，他捏了捏克罗斯的脸颊，将他的手握得更紧，柔声开口：“我昨天说的话是认真的，Toni。不管是什么，我想和你分享一切我拥有的。你呢？你愿不愿意和我分享你接下来的人生，和我一起度过？”

罗伊斯定定地望着他，眼里流光溢彩，温柔而耐心地等待他的答复。克罗斯坐起身来，听见自己带了点哽咽的声音时，才意识到自己快哭了，天知道当年他设想中自己向罗伊斯求婚的景象，他是绝对不可能这么狼狈的。“当然，我当然愿意。”

罗伊斯的唇吻了过来，他们很快地拥吻在一起，克罗斯吸着鼻子，眼眶还有些红，罗伊斯就一边吻他的眼角一边轻笑着说话哄他：“吓死我了，你刚才整个人傻住，我还怕你要是不答应该怎么办。”

克罗斯听了也笑了起来：“要是我真的不答应呢？说起来，哪有你这种先给戒指再问人答不答应的求婚方式的？”

“我就是这几天想着跟你求婚想疯了，刚刚握着你的手总觉得上头少了什么，一不留神就先把戒指戴上去了……”罗伊斯说到这里，不由得面上发红，他握着克罗斯的手，反复抚过他戴上戒指的无名指，看着看着忍不住又笑了起来，心满意足地低下头去吻他的手，“其实我之前就想过了，你要是不愿意的话，那也没什么，我就找机会再求一次婚；要是还失败，那就再试一次——”

他这话说得快乐而笃定，克罗斯却听得有些心疼，先一步深深地吻住他，以行动打断了他的话。罗伊斯被他的情绪感染，也热烈地回吻。

过了良久，他们才气喘吁吁地分开，罗伊斯和他对望了半晌，接着轻声把方才的话说完：“反正，这辈子要再让我离开你是不可能的。”

克罗斯用戴着戒指的左手轻轻地抚着未婚夫的脸颊，又一次在他唇上落下一吻：“彼此彼此。”


End file.
